Los semidioses de Drama Total
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: que pasaria si los chicos de Drama Total fueran semidioses de la mitologia griega? y si ya tuvieran un enemigo que les quiere hacer la vida imposible? Cap 25: El Fin de la Guerra Santa
1. Nuestro secreto es descubierto

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni los personajes de Percy Jackson que uso aqui. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Sin el nunca la hubiera hecho interesante.**

Era el medio día en un campamento a las afueras de New York. Una castaña se encontraba caminando hacia unas numerosas cabañas de madera junto a varios de sus compañeros. Todos iban vestidos con una camisa naranja que decía "Campamento Mestizo" y una bermuda beige.

- ¿Oye Haku te vas a ir en el invierno o te quedaras en el campamento? – preguntó el pelinegro más cercano a la castaña

- Pues mi hermano me vendrá a recoger a las 13h00 – respondió Haku – ¿y tú, Nico?

- Yo me quedare a entrenar con mi cuchilla – respondió el pelinegro de vuelta.

- ¿Y ustedes, Percy, Annabeth? – preguntó Haku a sus otros 2 acompañantes.

- Pues, yo me iré con mi mamá y mi padrastro a algún lado – respondió el otro pelinegro que se llamaba Percy

- Y yo iré a San Francisco con mi padre – respondió una rubia rizada cogida de la mano de Percy. Ella era Annabeth.

- Bueno, en todo caso me iré a empacar – dijo Haku separándose de sus amigos al llegar a la primera cabaña de la hilera de casitas a la derecha. Entró.

La cabaña de Haku estaba vacía a pesar de tener muchas literas. Solo una tenía cosas y esas cosas estaban siento recogidas por su dueña que acababa de llegar. En unos segundos de soledad, la castaña se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando alguien toco la puerta. Ella se arregló y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- ¡Nico! ¿Cómo así por aquí? – dijo Haku sorprendida de ver a su amigo en su cabaña decorada por fuera con rayos, nubes y alas además de estar pintada de azul eléctrico y amarillo. - ¿qué pasa?

- Pues, estaba aburrido porque soy el único que no se va a ningún lado. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que te venga a ver tu hermano? – preguntó Nico inocentemente.

- Pues sí, me harías mucha compañía – Haku sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglar su mochila tan concentrada que no notó como Nico se sonrojo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo es tu hermano?, ¿porqué no está en el campamento? – preguntó Nico muy interesado.

- Pues… en realidad no es mi hermano pero nadie lo sabe… es como si lo fuera… realmente no tengo familia que me cuide porque yo me escapé. El es como nosotros pero no le gusta estar encerrado en un solo lugar. Es un poco piro maniático y algo loco.

- ¿Es…? - Nico se interrumpió al ver como un portal negro se abría en medio de la cabaña. De allí salió un pelinegro con ojos azules como Nico pero era mayor y tenía facciones diferentes a las de Nico y Haku que aun tenían 13 años.

- Mmm…. Sigue sin gustarme este lugar – dijo el chico como de 16 años mirando el lugar.

- Ni hables Dark, que tú no has vivido aquí – dijo Haku indignada.

- Me alegro de verte gemelita – dijo Dark ignorando el enfado de la chica. Se acercó para abrazarla como saludo y luego se fijó en la compañía que tenían. - ¿y quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Nico di Angelo – respondió el pelinegro mirando a Dark con interés.

- Pues… un placer. Joshua Justice. Dime Dark – dijo estrechándole la mano al menor.

- Y… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Haku cogiendo su mochila.

- Claro – Dark abrió un portal de nuevo y se despidió de Nico con la mano.

- Chao Nico – se despidió Haku dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico que se quedó medio embobado y sonrojado y miró como ella y su gemelo entraban en el portal y desaparecían.

Haku sacó miró a Dark con algo de molestia. Se acerco sigilosamente y trató de golpearlo sin que él se diera cuenta. El chico no se quedo atrás y se defendió del ataque de su gemela.

- Buen intento gemelita – dijo Dark sonriendo burlonamente.

- Tal vez… pero no te ataco bien porque me incomoda el portal. Te mostrare que te puedo vencer y así dejaras de creer que el campamento no es bueno para mí – replicó Haku.

- Nunca me vencerás pero será bueno ver que has aprendido en ese lugar

- Nunca has ido y ya crees que lo sabes todo. En mi estancia he hecho muchas misiones entre ellas casi morir salvando New York y tener el reconocimiento de cómo participe. Además aprendí varios juegos más en el que podemos usar…

- Si… como digas, no me interesa. Oye, arréglate un poco porque tenemos visitas – dijo Dark mientras salían del portal y quedaban enfrente de una casa de 2 pisos color blanco con rejas verdes. Llegaron a la puerta que era café y la abrieron.

- ¿Quién vino? – Haku se peinó a medias y se paró en seco al ver quien estaba en su sofá.

- El amor de tu vida – murmuró Dark entre dientes riendo en son de burla.

- ¡Hey! Hola Haku – dijo una rubia levantándose del mueble que estaban a lado del castaño.

- Hola Bridgette, cuánto tiempo ¿no? – respondió Haku nerviosa por la mirada del chico

- ¿Ustedes 2 fueron los fanáticos que nos robaron algunas cosas en la última convención de Drama Total? – preguntó el castaño indiferente volviendo a su libro.

- Pues… - titubeó Haku – tal vez… ¿Cómo así vinieron? No sueles visitarnos mucho Bridgette

- Pues en realidad Dark nos trajo a Noah y a mí desde alguna forma extraña – respondió Bridgette. Haku miró a Dark molesta.

- Sabes que nunca he hablado con Noah cara a cara – murmuró Haku a su gemelo.

- Pues ya es tiempo, ¿no? – dijo Dark obligándola a sentarse frente a Noah.

- Me he estado preguntando cómo es que llegue aquí – dijo Noah con voz aburrida.

- Pues… es un secreto que nunca sabrás – dijo Dark sonriendo con indulgencia.

- ¿Aun no sabe que somos… semidioses? – murmuró Haku a su gemelo.

- Pues no, y no queremos que lo sepa aun – respondió Dark. Luego golpeó ligeramente a su gemela en la frente.

- Pagaras por eso – dijo Haku sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y mostrándolo.

- Super… una pluma me va a herir wow… - pero se calló al ver como el bolígrafo se hacía una espada al quitarse la tapa.

- Saluda a Riptide* – dijo Haku con una sonrisa sádica mientras atacaba a su gemelo. Éste sacó una guadaña con filo negro y se defendió.

- ¿Nuevos trucos? Veamos cuanto sobrevives – sonrió, igual que Haku, sádicamente.

Dark movió la guadaña con rapidez haciendo caer a Haku que apenas si pudo defenderse con su espada. Ella rodó por el suelo e hizo un corte horizontal en las piernas de Dark. Él no logró defenderse y cayó mientras su gemela se ponía de pie. Dark sonrió mientras Haku hacía una estocada con Riptide. Un agujero negro salió del suelo tragando a Haku por las piernas. La castaña maldijo en voz baja y pateó su espada con sus zapatos converse a los cuales les salieron un par de alas a cada zapato y voló saliendo del agujero.

- Buena esa, pero no sabía que tenías esos zapatos – dijo Dark cerrando el agujero.

- Me los regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños de este año, ¿no recuerdas? Pero las alas las descubrí con mis amigos Nico, Percy y Annabeth.

- Así que Nico, ¿eh? ya te veo con el pequeño Nico – dijo Dark molestando a su hermana. Ella se molestó y pareció que de sus ojos salieron rayos literalmente

- No me molestes con Nico - Haku extendió su mano y salieron rayos del techo que atacaron a Dark que le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo. A pesar de estar herido el chico rió de nuevo y se levantó.

Nuevamente levantaron sus armas cuando una tercera espada apareció entre las cuchillas, separándolas. Ambos levantaron sus miradas y se encontraron con Noah que les miraba indiferentemente.

- Ustedes son diferentes, ¿verdad? No son humanos. – los gemelos se miraron nerviosos – ya que no lo niegan, explíquense. – y murmuró – aunque tengo una leve idea de lo que son… al igual que Bridgette y yo…

- Pues… - comenzaron los hermanos

* * *

><p><strong>*Riptide viene del ingles y significa Corta corriente. Es la espada de Percy Jackson en sus libros.<strong>

**gracias a Dark Justice por prestarse para esta historia y los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, descripción, dios griego que quieren como padre (o madre) y un arma y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, tambien el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	2. ¿Noah y Bridgette son semidioses?

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni los personajes de Percy Jackson que uso aqui. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Sin el nunca la hubiera hecho interesante. Y gracias a todos los que se inscribieron para mi historia. no los puedo meter a todos de una vez asi que apareceran gradualmente pero seran de gran ayuda (me faltan muchos mas semidioses). en este capitulo aparecera el OC de lolitaluv12. espero que les guste el capi :3**

- Pues… nosotros… - dijeron Dark y Haku mientras guardaban sus armas.

De pronto apareció agua desde la cocina de la casa de los gemelos. El agua alarmo a los dueños de casa mientras iban a ver de dónde salía. Pero antes de hacer algo, el agua tomó forma de un chico pelinegro como de la edad de Dark vestido con una armadura griega de batalla. Sus ojos eran azul verdoso con el mar y se paró en frente de Haku.

- Percy, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo la castaña sorprendida.

- Pues iba a buscarte a tu cabaña cuando te fuiste. Tenemos una misión. – dijo Percy.

- ¿tenemos? – dijo Dark molesto

- Exacto, ustedes 2 al ser semidioses entrenados tienen misiones. – Percy miró Noah y Bridgette. Detuvo su mirada en Bridgette un momento mirándola con un sentimiento inidentificado – tú me eres familiar… ¿te conozco? Y por cierto… ¿ustedes van al Campamento?

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los chicos

- Claro, ustedes 2 son semidioses. ¿por qué no los he visto en el campamento mestizo? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¡¿qué? – esta vez los 4 presentes hablaron.

- ¿No… lo sabían?

- ¡No, claro que no! – dijeron Noah y Bridgette alarmados.

- Ups… metí la pata… bueno Haku, lo dejo en tus manos. Nico ya mismo viene a seguir con el resto de la explicación. ¡Adios! – Percy se convirtió en agua de nuevo y desapareció antes de poder escuchar las furiosas replicas de Haku.

Noah y Bridgette se miraron confundidos y observaron a los "gemelos" en busca de alguna explicación lógica.

- Pues… - Haku tomó aire y dijo – verán, nosotros somos mestizos: hijos de un Dios y de un mortal. Ustedes también.

- Hijos de un Dios… espera… ¿me estás diciendo que las mitologías existe? – Noah estaba sorprendido pero no asustado.

- Exactamente eso. Todos los dioses olímpicos aún existen al igual que los dioses menores, gigantes y mounstros mitológicos. Todos son tan reales como el internet – afirmó Dark.

- ¿Los mounstros también? Entonces esas serpientes que nos atacaron ayer y el perro de fuego del que escapamos hace una semana… no fueron nuestra imaginación… - murmuró Bridgette. Haku asintió.

- Nosotros los semidioses atraemos a los mounstros porque somos algo así como oponentes y quieren ver que tan fuertes somos – Haku miró a la puerta como sintiendo algo que llegaba.

- Por eso es que Haku va a ese campamento todos los veranos. Allí se entrena y se protege de los mounstros. – dedujo Noah. Dark coincidió.

- Yo no voy porque soy algo suicida y me gustan las batallas. Pero no en todos los casos son así. Los hijos de dioses menores no son muy atacados.

- ¿y porque nos atacaron a nosotros? – preguntó Bridgette.

- Ni idea. Sus padres debieron reclamarlos hacer como 2 o 3 años. Siempre es así desde el verano pasado pero… no se qué pasó con ustedes. – respondió Dark.

- ¿Y cómo nos reclaman? – preguntó Noah

- Ya lo sabrán… pronto. Por cierto Noah, ¿cómo obtuviste esa espada? – preguntó Haku.

- Pues se la quite a uno de los tipos que un día nos perseguía. Pero… ahora que recuerdo, ¿es normal que Bridge pueda controlar el agua?

- ¿Bridgette controla el agua? – dijeron los gemelos. Ella asintió.

- Pues, los semidioses tienen poderes de acuerdo a quienes sean sus padres - respondió Dark.- y tengo una leve idea de cuál es el padre de Bridgette

De pronto se rompió un plato en la cocina. Haku sonrió con satisfacción pues ella ya se había anticipado a la llegada de los visitantes. Dark se enojo y fue a la cocina furioso.

- ¡¿por qué destruyen mi casa? – dijo Dark a los recién llegados.

- Hola Nico, hola Cali – dijo Haku feliz mientras llevaba al pelinegro de piel olivácea y armadura griega negra y a la rubia platino. Ellos sonrieron.

- ¿qué hay? – dijo Calixte mirándose a un espejo. Era rubia ligeramente plateada, muy guapa, con ojos que parecían caleidoscopio porque cambiaban de color. Llevaba un vestido celeste pastel con una faja celeste.

- Pues esperaba a que Nico me explique lo que Percy no hizo… - respondió Haku.

- ¿Y Percy? Se supone que debían recuperar a Riptide – murmuró Nico revisando su armadura – debemos irnos pronto.

- ¡Nunca le devolveré a Riptide! ¡Es mia! – dijo Haku abrazando la pluma.

- Oh vamos Haku, Percy, yo y los demás debemos ir a una misión en San Francisco y necesita a Riptide. Es la única espada que tiene y no olvides que fue prestada – dijo Nico.

- ¿Y Cali, por qué vino contigo? – preguntó Haku al pelinegro menor.

- Porque voy contigo y tu hermano a la misión de encontrar a los que nosotros llamamos "los semidioses de Drama Total" como los 2 hermanos que están aquí – dijo Calixte

- De hecho, ninguno de los que participaban en el reality Total Drama eran humanos – apuntó Nico. – su misión es buscarlos y llevarlos a salvo al Campamento Mestizo.

- Y de paso explicarles lo que pasa – terminó Calixte dejando de mirarse en el espejo.

Los chicos presentes miraron. Haku miró a Nico suplicante para que no le quite a Riptide mientras Dark y Noah miraban de cabo a rabo a Calixte.

- ¿Ustedes son hijos de quienes? – dijo Bridgette rompiendo el silencio

- Yo soy hijo de Hades – dijeron Nico y Dark al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse sorprendidos. – ¿eres mi hermano?

- Yo soy hija de Zeus – dijo Haku orgullosa

- Y yo soy hija de Afrodita, la diosa del amor – dijo Calixte – por eso soy tan bella.

- Eso explica todo – murmuró Bridgette.

- ¿Podemos ir con ellos? – preguntó Noah a Nico

- Supongo que si, al final serán de ayuda para buscar a sus compañeros – respondió Nico vacilante. Luego miró la hora. – bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tendrás que perdonarme Haku pero…

Sacó su cuchilla y apuntó a Haku con ella. Varios esqueletos salieron del suelo y la aprisionaron impidiéndole moverse. Luego el chico se acercó a ella y le quitó la pluma que escondía a Riptide.

- ¡Maldito seas Nico di Angelo! – Haku lanzó rayos de sus ojos que le dieron hasta que el chico desapareció entre las sombras. Enseguida, los esqueletos la soltaron.

- Uh… te venció un niño de tu edad pequeña – dijo Dark burlonamente mientras Calixte se reía de la castaña.

- Cállate – dijo Haku fríamente lanzándole rayos a su hermano también. – vámonos de una vez. No quiero pasar aburrido el día.

Entonces, un paquete se materializó de la nada con una tarjeta que decía:

_Para: Haku :3 y la chica nueva sin arma_

_Querida Haku: Percy me dijo que te iba a quitar tu arma y justo acabo de terminar 2 armas nuevas. Una es para ti y otra para la chica nueva que encontraron hoy. Sé que van a una misión y me pareció bueno dárselas ahora. No te enojes con Nico ni con mi hermano. La diadema es para ti. El broche es tu espada nueva. Y la cuchilla es para la chica nueva. No la hice tan especial porque todavía no sé de quién es hija pero ahí va. Espero que les guste._

_ Tyson_

- ¡Justo a tiempo Tyson! ¿Pero cómo lo uso? – Haku se puso una diadema negra en su castaño cabello. Se vio un broche con forma de rayo.

- Saca el broche tal vez – dijo Dark. Su gemela lo hizo y el rayo se hizo una espada brillante de unos 45 centímetros. En el mango estaba grabado el nombre de Haku en griego antiguo. – súper… Bridgette prueba el tuyo.

- Está bien – Bridgette levantó la cuchilla y sonrió – esta genial – hizo cortes en el aire. Pero se quedó quieta a ver como un viento pasaba cerca de ella.

- ¡lo siento! No sabía que mi espada podía hacer eso – se disculpo Haku guardando su espada. Dark se mostro molesto pero lo disimuló. - ¡llamare a mi espada Windbreaker!

- ¡No dañes mi casa! – dijo Dark – ¿Bridgette estas bien?

- Si… lo estoy. Deberíamos irnos – dijo Bridgette.

- ¿A dónde, a Wawanakwa? – dijo Noah sarcásticamente – no sabemos donde están los demás.

- Ir a Wawanakwa no es mala idea… tal vez allí hayan pistas – dijo Calixte.

- Pues entonces vamos a ver – dijo Dark. – ¿quieren usar mis portales?

- ¿Son seguros?

- Hay un 80% de probabilidad de llegar a otro lugar cercano o peligroso. – dijo Dark

- No me suena muy seguro… - murmuró Noah

- Da igual, es el único medio de transporte. – Dark abrió un portal. – vamos

Todos se miraron con inseguridad mientras entraban en la oscuridad del portal de Dark. Pasaron unos segundos mientras viajaban en el portal cuando Calixte, que iba al frente, divisó algo.

- Es algo azul… ¡¿agua? – Calixte comenzó a caer a gran altura seguida de los demás semidioses. Todos gritaban de miedo pues una caída a esa altura seria como caer en el cemento de una calle. – ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhHH!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Dark Justice y a lolitaluv12 por prestarse para esta historia y tambien a los que se inscribieron! (ustedes y yo haremos de esta historia algo grande!) Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, descripción, dios griego que quieren como padre (o madre) y un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, tambien el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.<strong>


	3. El protector de Heather

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni los personajes de Percy Jackson que uso aqui. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Sin el nunca la hubiera hecho interesante. Gracias a todos por comentar :3 me alegra que les guste mi historia jijiji En este cap aparece el OC de MetalSniper.**

- ni siendo semidioses sobreviviremos a esto – gritó Noah tratando de mantener la calma sin éxito

- bien hecho Dark – dijo Calixte cerrando los ojos mientras Haku le pegaba a Dark en la cabeza.

Bridgette miró el agua con seriedad y se adelantó a caer. La rubia cayó limpiamente y no volvió a subir a la superficie. Todos miraban asombrados lo que hizo y pensaron que ella estaba…

- "muerta no está…" - pensó Dark preocupado.

De pronto, el agua se elevó en el aire y los envolvió como su fuera un tornado pequeño. Ninguno sintió dolor pero no podían salir a la superficie. Y sin embargo no lo necesitaban porque algo los dejaba respirar bajo el agua. Dark miró a los demás preguntándoles con la mirada "¿y Bridgette?". Ellos negaron con la cabeza y buscaron pero no había nada excepto agua. Al poco rato llegaron a la tierra y el agua se regresó al mar. Luego de varias olas, Bridgette salió caminando lentamente del agua con la ropa sorprendentemente seca. Todos se acercaron alegremente para ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Haku. Bridgette sonrió débilmente.

- Les dije que podía controlar el agua pero ahora quiero dormir un poco – bostezó mientras Calixte sacaba de una mochila que llevaba un trozo de algo que parecía pan.

- Es ambrosía, comida de los dioses. Te devolverá la energía – dijo la hija de Afrodita mientras Noah y Dark cargaban a la cansada rubia.

- ¿este es el lugar correcto? – preguntó Haku mirando la playa y el muelle.

- Si, ésta es la isla Wawanakwa – confirmó Dark señalando las cabañas de más allá.

Mientras se acercaban a las cabañas, Calixte ahogó un grito señalando a Bridgette. Un holograma con forma de tridente apareció arriba de su cabeza y la envolvió un brillo verde.

- Esta siendo reclamada – dijo Haku señalando la tridente. – Salve Bridgette McLaren, hija de Poseidón, señor del océano. – Haku, Calixte y Dark reverenciaron a Bridgette. Noah los imitó.

- Ya lo suponía – murmuró Dark sonriendo mientras el holograma desaparecía.

- Sí, yo también pero ¿por qué se inclinaron ante mí? – dijo Bridgette nerviosa

- Cada vez que un semidiós nuevo es reclamado por su padre se debe guardar respeto al Dios y al hijo del mismo – explicó Haku.

- Cuando lo hicieron conmigo creí que era especial pero luego me dijeron que era tradición – Calixte estaba molesta mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje y la ropa.

Pronto llegó el turno de Noah. Estaban en la cabaña de los Topos Gritones cuando Noah brilló de plateado y un holograma de búho apareció sobre él.

- Es el símbolo de Atenea – ésta vez fue Dark quien habló aunque con algo de enojo pues Noah no le agradaba tanto – salve Noah Desari, hijo de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. – todos se inclinaron mientras Noah trataba de esconder su bochorno.

- Sigamos buscando… - dijo Calixte mientras movía las cosas de la habitación.

Haku revolvía las camas de los ex-campistas cuando encontró un osito de peluche en una de las camas: la de Noah.

- ¿Noah, esto es tuyo? – preguntó Haku con ternura mirando el osito café mientras los demás contenían las risas. Noah le arrebató el oso.

- Tenías que encontrarlo… – lo guardó en su mochila con cuidado esquivando a los demás.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Haku apenada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al cabo de un rato, Calixte encontró algo. Una lima de uñas, justo debajo de la almohada de Heather, que estaba brillando en rojo.

- Esta es la lima de uñas de Heather – murmuró Noah mientras la cogía. Luego de un rato la soltó con una expresión de dolor mientras miraba su mano – me quemó…

- Eso significa que Heather es una semidiosa de nuestra lista. – apuntó Dark

- ¿En serio?, si no me lo decías no te creía – dijo Noah sarcásticamente.

- Eso significa que debemos buscarla y llevarla al campamento mestizo – dijo Haku saliendo de la cabaña. – ¿alguien tiene idea de donde está?

- Yo sí – dijo Dark con aspereza – está en Jamaica de vacaciones… disfrutando de su dinero

- Pues vamos para allá, llévanos – ordenó Calixte chasqueando los dedos.

- Lo hago porque debemos, no porque tú me lo dices – dijo Dark molesto mientras miraba el horizonte. Aún había sol y parecían ser las 4 de la tarde. Entonces abrió un portal y todos entraron.

- Sigue sin parecerme seguro viajar con tus portales gemelito – dijo Haku que iba al frente.

- No sé por qué falló la última vez pero esta vez estaremos bien – dijo Dark falsamente dolido. Ya casi llegamos, mira bien donde caes hermanita

Pasaron 2 segundos y la castaña menor divisó el final del portal. Esta vez estaban en tierra, pero nuevamente estaban a demasiada altura.

- Tierra a la vista y muy, muy lejos como para caer sin rompernos un hueso – dijo Haku molesta

- ¿algún plan?, nadie aquí controla la tierra – dijo Calixte queriendo estrangular a Dark por su fallo – ¡pequeño demonio que no sabe hacer bien sus portales!

- Manténganse junto a mí – dijo Haku seria. Todos cogieron un brazo de Haku mientras sus ojos brillaban de azul brillante.

Haku cayó junto con los demás semidioses y gritaron de pánico por 2da vez ese día. Un viento los envolvió desde abajo en sus pies haciéndolos levitar justo a unos centímetros del suelo.

- Bien hecho Haku – dijo Calixte mientras levitaban – ¿puedes aterrizar?

- No lo sé – dijo Haku con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos volvieron a ser café y el viento se desvaneció.

Los semidioses cayeron en el suelo pero notablemente suave. Nadie tenía heridas excepto Haku que quedó rendida en el suelo. En su mente agradeció al campamento por ayudarla a dominar sus poderes. Noah la iba cargando en su espalda mientras caminaban al hotel de Heather según Dark.

- Su cuarto es el 402 – dijo Dark mientras iban en el ascensor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Bridgette con una mirada de celos.

- Pues estuve aquí con ella hace 1 semana cuando Haku estaba en el campamento – respondió Dark – yo salía con ella hasta que me di cuenta que era un poco… malvada para mi gusto

Las miradas que recibió Dark fueron de sorpresa y algo de perversión por parte de Haku, Noah y Calixte mientras que Bridgette estaba enrojecida de la ira. No le dirigió la palabra después de su última frase. Cuando llegaron a la habitación 402 (una suite de lujo para millonarios) iban a tocar la puerta cuando una espada muy larga y letal pasó rozando la mano de Dark. Un chico mayor, alto, musculoso y algo guapo empuñaba la espada y miraba a nuestros semidioses con odio. Su cabello rubio y sus azules ojos centellaban antes la luz de la espada. Vestía una simple camisa negra con algo escrito en un idioma incomprensible y un jean azul. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un escudo con runas extrañas que nadie reconoció.

- Semidioses, váyanse de aquí. No tienen nada con la chica de este cuarto – dijo el rubio mirando amenazadoramente a los semidioses.

- ¿Quién eres y por qué no nos dejas hablar con Heather? – dijo Dark sin asustarse.

- Soy Erik Leifssen, semidiós nórdico hijo de Tyr – respondió el chico mientras apuntaba con la espada a los demás. – váyanse de aquí. Heather no debe meterse en vuestra pelea.

- Que pelea, si nosotros solo estamos trayendo a los semidioses no reconocidos.- dijo Calixte molesta.

- Lo he visto, ustedes le traerán a Heather más que problemas pues ustedes enfrentaran una guerra contra sus semejantes y los dioses – dijo Erik aún más enojado. Váyanse antes de que sea muy tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres con Heather? se supone que los sátiros son los guardianes de los semidioses y no un nórdico – dijo Haku bajando de la espalda de Noah.

- Ella es mi prima de parte de los dioses pero no lo sabe y me pusieron de guardia para que no lo averigüe. – Erik comenzó a atacar a los chicos que apenas pudieron sacar sus armas.

La pelea con su enemigo era dura. A pesar de que los 5 peleaban juntos, Erik los superaba sorprendentemente. Era muy ágil y fuerte y su espada era letal. Nuestros semidioses ya se sentían cansados cuando una explosión se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación de Heather. Los chicos pararon su pelea, de hecho solo Dark estaba en pie pues Calixte (a pesar de ser mayor que Haku) no era buena en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pues tenía arco y flechas.

- ¡Heather! – exclamaron los chicos mientras intentaban entrar en el cuarto luego de escuchar un grito de Heather.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Dark Justice, lolitaluv12, y MetalSniper por prestarse para esta historia y tambien a los que se inscribieron!. Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios griego que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, tambien el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.<strong>


	4. El escape y la oraculo

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Gracias a todos por comentar :3 me alegra que les guste mi historia jijiji En este cap aparece el OC de **XxLookInTheShadowsxX. Y si no querias ser mala... jejej lo siento pero quedabas bien en el papel.****

Con algo de esfuerzo, Dark y Erik lograron destruir la puerta y llegar hasta Heather. Los demás los siguieron para encontrarse con algo sorpresivo. Allí estaba Heather, pegada contra una pared, retenida por unos esqueletos y amenazada por una chica con cabello negro y unas mechas de cabello rojas, alta, piel pálida y bien desarrollada. Sus rojos ojos miraban a Heather con desprecio y satisfacción.

- Vitani, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dark sorprendido.

- Pues querido hermano hago lo que tú no haces: apoyar a papá – dijo Vitani. Dark se mostro sorprendido. – ah cierto, tú no sabes que hace papá… bueno para resumir ayudo a papá a hacer un ejército de semidioses para poder dominar el Olimpo.

- ¿por qué Hades quiere hacer eso?, ¿que no son su familia o qué? – dijo Calixte mientras los demás miraban a Dark. Él estaba serio.

- hermano, no vayas con ellos - dijo Haku nerviosa.

- No me importa lo que "papi" diga. Yo no creo que esté bien hacer eso. Me quedaré y lo enfrentaré – dijo Dark firmemente.

- Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre hermanito – dijo otra voz desde una habitación oscura. – papá nos dará un lugar en el Olimpo cuando caiga pero solo si lo ayudamos. Tú eres como la otra peste de papá… Nico, el más pequeño. El único hijo de Hades que es un héroe y vive en el Campamento Mestizo. No creo que lo conozcas.

- Esa voz… - murmuró Bridgette enojada mirando al chico de unos 17 años, alto, bronceado con cabello castaño y musculoso pecho.

- Así es Bridgette, Alejandro Burromuerto hijo de Hades – dijo él mirando a Bridgette con una sonrisa maligna. Luego miró a Heather. – Heather cariño, ven conmigo y tendrás un precioso trono para ti cuando caiga el Olimpo.

- No entiendo de que hablan pero cualquier cosa que tú planees prefiero morir con éstos perdedores que vivir contigo el resto de mi vida – dijo Heather mientras Erik la salvaba de los esqueletos.

- No quería llegar a esto pero así tendrá que ser. ¡Ataquen!

Alejandro sacó una espada, al igual que Vitani que transformó su brazo derecho en una espada y aparecieron más esqueletos. Haku, Dark, Noah, Bridgette y Erik fueron al ataque con Calixte cubriéndolos por detrás con sus flechas. Pero no era sencillo vencerlos. Con la anterior pelea con Erik y los esqueletos que solo dejaban de atacar cuando los haces una pila de huesos, solo Dark se le pudo acercar a Alejandro pues Erik estaba ocupado defendiendo a Heather.

- Oye Al, me sorprende que hayas seguido las ordenes de papi. Contando que tú no sigues órdenes de nadie.- dijo Dark con una voz melosa haciendo molestar a Alejandro mientras chocaban espadas. – ¿y como está papá Al?, ¿le alegra que me haya ido del Inframundo, Al? ¿A ti también Al?

- ¡Deja de decirme Al! – Alejandro lanzó a Dark hacia la pared pero en vez de quejarse Dark rió.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Al? Que débil eres Al – Dark rió mientras veía a los demás. Haku apenas defendiéndose de Vitani que peleaba fuertemente. Bridgette y Noah estaban contra los esqueletos que no paraban de aparecer y Erik buscaba una salida para Heather. – de no ser por los estúpidos esqueletos, no estarías aquí.

De pronto una explosión se oyó fuera del edificio. Todos cayeron al suelo. Desde a fuera se oyeron pasos que subían hacia acá. Alejandro y compañía se tensaron. El moreno trató de irse a la oscura habitación por la que vino pero una espada negra apareció junto a un niño de unos 14 años con piel olivácea y una armadura negra.

- ¿A dónde vas hermano? – dijo Nico con una sonrisa mientras hacía retroceder a Alejandro. – que vengan mis amigos con mucha más experiencia en combate que tú no quiere decir que tengas que irte.

- No te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer – dijo Alejandro haciendo a un lado la espada de Nico pero este no se movió.

- Entonces pelea conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Alejandro le hizo una mueca y comenzaron a pelear espada contra espada

Mientras Alejandro y Nico peleaban, Percy, Annabeth y otra persona llegaron al edificio.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, no estaban en una misión en San Francisco? – preguntó Haku.

- Pues, nuestra misión cambio de destino. Creo que lo conoces – dijo Percy señalando al pelinegro que los acompañaba. Él tenía cara de no saber que hace allí.

- ¡Trent! – dijeron Bridgette, Noah y Heather al reconocer a su compañero. Éste saludo un poco tímido.

- Lo encontramos en la mañana después de irnos. Lo vimos siendo atacado por un perro del infierno y lo ayudamos. Planeábamos llevarlo al Campamento Mestizo pero le seguíamos la pista a Alejandro y tuvimos que traerlo con nosotros – explicó Annabeth.

- Y qué bueno que lo hicimos, ahora ustedes podrán llevárselo – dijo Percy sacando a Riptide junto con una mirada de odio de Haku. Aun seguía resentida por el robo de Riptide en nombre de Percy.- váyanse ahora, nosotros podemos con ellos.

- Si claro, ¿cómo lo haremos? – dijo Noah

- ¡Dark! Llévatelos de aquí. Erik Leifness, vete con ellos. Te necesitaran. Su camino es duro… tú lo sabes y sabes que era inevitable que Heather se viera involucrada. No pelees contra los oráculos – dijo Annabeth sacando su cuchilla. Erik gruño pero asintio con la cabeza. Dark se alejó de Nico y su fiera pelea con Alejandro y abrió un portal. Haku miró para atrás. Miró el ocaso y luego a Nico peleando.

- Sal de aquí con vida Nico - gritó antes de entrar en el portal. Nico sonrió y siguió peleando.

- vayan a Manhattan, en un convención en el edificio HighView. Allí encontraran a su oráculo y una gran ayuda en su misión. Luego vayan a su Campamento y averigüen lo especial que es. No necesitan ir a nuestro Campamento Mestizo. - dijo Annabeth antes de que Dark se fuera. Él asintió y cerró el portal tras de sí.

Todos iban callados. Erik y Haku iban explicandoles a Trent y Heather lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ellos entendieron la gravedad del problema. Al cabo de unos segundos, el fin del portal se vio. Llegaron a un gran edificio como de 30 pisos cuya planta baja brillaba en azul fluorescente.

- Wow, por primera vez haces bien un portal Dark - dijo Calixte burlonamente mientras Erik trataba de no reir. - ¿quien puede ser nuestra oraculo?

- Piensen, ¿quien parece saber todo sobre nosotros de alguna forma misteriosa? - Todos miraron la parte fosforescente del edificio. Ahogaron un grito al ver quien estaba allí. Era Sierra en un gran poster que decía: "los secretos detrás de Drama Total"

- ¿¡Sierra! - dijeron todos mientras la susodicha se les acercaba desde la entrada del edificio.

- ¡Chicos! sabria que vendrian, no se como pero lo adivine - dijo Sierra emocionada junto a un semi-inconsciente Cody en su espalda. - Justo hoy iba a hablar sobre ustedes los de Drama Total. Dark, Haku y compañia que no son de allí... ¡tambien estan invitados! de hecho yo ya hice sus reservaciones. - Les entregó un boleto a cada uno con su nombre. No tuvieron dudas. Tenían en su presencia a la nueva Oraculo de Wawanakwa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Dark Justice, lolitaluv12, XxLookInTheShadowsxX y MetalSniper por prestarse para esta historia y tambien a los que se inscribieron!. <strong>**Por si acaso, oraculo es la persona que puede ver el futuro y dice profesias. Sinceramente mi ataque de inspiracion desaparecio -.- me quede algo estancada y no hice hablar mucho a los personajes. Pero el proximo cap si estara bonito :3**

**Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	5. La emboscada

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Gracias a todos por comentar :) MetalSniper, tu idea es genial (pone cara malvada) Disfruten el cap. **

Los semidioses miraron a Sierra con algo de sorpresa. No querían ira a su conferencia así que trataron de explicarle las cosas. Erik aún era algo sobreprotector con Heather. Noah lo miraba inquisitivamente mientras Haku trataba de no ir con Sierra al hotel.

- Sierra, escucha. Nosotros no estamos aquí por tu convención. Vinimos porque estamos buscando a la pandilla de Drama Total – trato de explicar Haku mientras era arrastrada por Sierra. Cody estaba despertando de su semiinconsciencia.

- ¡Cody¡ ¿ ya se fue el efecto del té del amor? – dijo Sierra sacando a Cody de su espalda.

- Más o menos – dijo Cody mareado y vio a su compañía. – Noah, Bridgette, Trent, Heather ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Pues escapando del malvado Alejandro – dijo Noah mirando a los demás diciendo con la mirada:"¿él tambien será semidiós?"

- ¿y qué hizo ahora? - dijo Sierra molesta.

- Es información que no les diremos a menos que nos acompañen a Wawanakwa - dijo Calixte arreglandose después de la pelea.

- Pero tengo una conferencia - dijo Sierra. Cody se acercó a los demás con cara de alivio. - bueno si Cody va yo también. Pero primero vamos a ver a Lindsay, Beth y Dj que están en la vía a Conneticut cerca de aqui.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Erik.

- lo vi en un sueño ayer justo despues de tener una vision de ustedes viniendo - respondió Sierra alegremente mientras llamaba un bus. Haku miró a Erik mientras se subían atrás Sierra.

- Oye Erik, ¿como tú sabías que Alejandro era nuestro enemigo? - preguntó la castaña llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

- Pues yo también puedo ver el futuro pero solo el inmediato. Sierra como oráculo puede decir profecías de quizás años más adelante. Hablando de eso, recuerdo que la última vez que estuve en el campamento Mestizo vi una lista que decía: "los semidioses de Drama Total" con el nombre de todos los que les faltan. Tengo la impresión de que ustedes son especiales y esenciales para algo y que la ultima Gran Profecía se refería a ustedes. - dijo Erik. Los demás se quedaron con cara de asombro.

- La... última Gran Profecía la que dijo el oráculo de Delfos el verano pasado - murmuró Calixte mientras ella y Haku se estremecían.

- ¿qué profecía? - dijo Heather. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- Aun no podemos decirla... sinceramente no esperaba que fuera hacia los chicos de Drama Total ni nosotros - dijo Haku aun asombrada

- el destino tiene trampas en las que todos pueden caer - dijo Erik. Noah se extrañó pues recordó algo.

- ¿Tú no estás en el Campamento? - preguntó Noah - ¿No se conocían antes?

- No, solo voy varias veces cuando el destino lo quiere. Creo que por eso no me conoce - respondio Erik - yo me quedaba en la cabaña de Ares, la contraparte griega de mi padre. Los Ares no se llevan mucho con otros.

- Eso explica todo - murmuró Haku. Bridgette se mostró nerviosa.

- Chicos... ¿a donde vamos?. - todos miraron las ventanas. Eran algo así como un desierto, sin carros ni personas. Una carretera vacía. - Sierra, ¿segura que es la dirección correcta?

- Muy segura, yo se que vendrán eventualmente - dijo Sierra sonriendo mirando la ventana. El carro se detuvo en medio de aquel desierto.

- Ultima parada - avisó el conductor y todos bajaron del bus. Se quedaron a un lado de la carretera y el bus volvió a la ciudad.

- ¿Sigues segura de que aquí es? - preguntó Heather incrédula. Erik la miró con ligero reproche pero cambio por una expresión de sumisión.

- Nunca cuestiones a un oráculo. Ha sido bendecida por Apolo, Dios de los oráculos... - luego se puso alerta al igual que Haku. - Algo se acerca, muy rápido.

Los chicos sacaron sus armas. Trent sacó una tijera de quien sabe donde y la separó en 2 cuchillas. Heather se puso atrás de Erik y Sierra y Cody se quedaron detrás de Dark, Calixte y Haku. Calixte se miraba en la parte metálica de sus flechas cuando vio algo. Un gigantesco hombre mitad toro de 3 metros venía corriendo junto a una mujer esbelta con cabello de serpientes y gafas negras.

- ¡No miren hacia atrás! Es Medusa con el Minotauro - alertó Calixte. Todos se quedaron quietos.

- Esperen, no dijeron nada que las demás mitología eran reales - dijo Heather cerrando los ojos y agarrando el brazo de Erik con fuerza.

- Creí que lo sabrías por intuición - replicó Calixte mientras todos miraban a través de algún objeto. De pronto un camper azul y beige se detuvo ante ellos y un moreno, junto a una rubia y una castaña con frenillos se asomaron.

- ¡Subanse chicos! - apuró Dj a los semidioses. Todos entraron apresuradamente y Dj arrancó el carro.

- ¡Hola chicos! - dijeron Lindsay y Beth alegremente.

- ¿qué hacen aqui? - preguntó Bridgette.

- Escapamos de unos mounstros feos y parece que ustedes también - respondió Lindsay inocentemente.

- Entonces, se encontraron justo ustedes 3 - murmuró Dark.

- Así es Darkrai - dijo Lindsay mientras Beth asentía con la cabeza.

- Es Dark - dijo Dark algo molesto cuando el carro se agitó y se detuvo súbitamente. - ¿qué ocurre?

- Tenemos problemas... y un gran ejercito de problemas - dijo Noah señalando la multitud de esqueletos, perros del infierno y semidioses además del Minotauro y Medusa. - ¡Dj, arranca!

- los esqueletos atraparon el carro. ¡Estamos rodeados! - avisó Dj. Todos sacaron algún arma de la cocina y se prepararon para la inminente batalla.

- ATAQUEN - gritó Alejandro gobernando el ejercito del Inframundo. Semidioses y mounstros se abalanzaron sobre nuestros amigos en unos segundos, dejandolos atrapados y en una clara desventaja.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Dark Justice, lolitaluv12, XxLookInTheShadowsxX y MetalSniper por prestarse para esta historia y tambien a los que se inscribieron!<strong>

**Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	6. El ejercito de Wawanakwa

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Gracias a todos por comentar. Aqui salen muchos de los que se inscribieron :D fue una descripcion rapida porque en el proximo cap explicaré todo. Encuentren a su OC :P**

Era un día soleado y los rayos de sol cubrían un camper azul con beige que estaba totalmente rodeado por esqueletos en 2 kilómetros a la redonda. Los que allí se encontraban estaban en un predicamento entre salir a luchar o quedarse y ser atrapados. Heather se encontraba con un cuchillo en la mano decidida a luchar con la mirada nerviosa de Erik encima de ella. Dark, Haku y Calixte pensaban igual pero Noah, Bridgette y Trent no creían lo mismo además de no tener mucho con que defenderse.

- ¿quieren explicarnos que está pasando aquí? – exigió Dj asustado.

- Escuchen, lo diré rápido porque estamos en peligro. Ustedes son semidioses, hijos de un dios y un mortal. Tienen poderes dependiendo de quién es su padre o madre además de ser buenos en combate la mayoría de los casos. – comenzó Calixte apresuradamente.

- Espera, dices que la mitología griega, mounstros y dioses griegos existen? – preguntó Dj, Beth se mordió el labio.

- Mucho más que eso Dj… créeme, casi todas las mitologías son reales dependiendo en qué lugar estés – apuntó Beth

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijeron extrañados los semidioses.

- Yo soy una sátiro – dijo Beth dejando caer su falda mostrando unas peludas patas de cabra. – estoy aquí para cuidar a Lindsay. Los mounstros siempre atacan a los semidioses y Lindsay no era la excepción. El otro día nos perseguían Medusa cuando Lindsay comentó lo feo que su labial era. – la susodicha rió.

- Eso soluciona muchas cosas – dijo Haku. Se dirigió a los demás – cojan un arma cualquiera, Erik, Dark, preparen estrategias para la batalla. Yo debo enviar un mensaje Iris.

Los chicos asintieron y buscaron rápidamente cosas filosas para los nuevos. Haku se separó del grupo y se dirigió al baño. Allí abrió la ventana ligeramente y salpicó agua haciendo un arco iris.

-_ Oh, Diosa del arco iris, envía este mensaje al campamento mestizo y cualquiera que nos pueda ayudar. Estamos en problemas, Alejandro nos tendió una emboscada. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible o moriremos y Alejandro ganará_ – rezó Haku al arco iris que se mantuvo allí hasta que terminó de hablar. Luego, la castaña salió del baño y se unió a sus compañeros. – ya mismo traen refuerzos pero tardaran. Solo debemos sobrevivir lo suficiente para que los demás vengan.

- Ya saben sus posiciones – dijo Erik – Calixte atrás junto a Heather. Noah, Haku, Dark y yo al frente. Cody, Bridgette protejan a Sierra. Dj, Beth y Lindsay quédense en un lugar seguro junto a Calixte y Heather en la retaguardia. – todos asintieron mientras el carro parecía ser arrastrado. Sierra se asomó.

- Chicos, los esqueletos están moviendo el camper hacia un lago. Debemos salir de aquí

- Hagan lo que hagan, no se mueran – dijo Dark antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar la pelea.

Noah, Dark, Haku y Erik golpeaban y destrozaban esqueletos con rapidez para despejar la puerta. Los demás salieron rápidamente mientras lanzaban las cosas que llevaban en la mano con el fin de distraer a los esqueletos. Sierra estaba en una especie de trance en el momento menos oportuno pues Cody apenas podía moverla. Bridgette y compañía la protegían lo más que podía. Calixte lanzaba flechas a las bocas de los perros del infierno para detenerlos. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la batalla parecía perdida. Los semidioses del bando contrario estaban abriéndose paso hacia nuestros mestizos, liderados por Vitani que sonreía con malicia. Alejandro estaba en la parte de atrás de toda la pelea viendo como los demás luchaban desesperadamente por vivir.

***en otro lado***

Una castaña caminaba con paso decidido a una gran casa de 2 pisos para hablar con un centauro café, acompañada de otros 4 chicos con armas en sus espaldas.

- Chiron, supongo que ya sabes a que hemos venido, ¿nos dejaras ir? – dijo la castaña mientras el centauro miraba a una chica con cabello plateado, otra de cabello negro azabache, a un pelinegro y a un chico pelirrojo.

- Seguros de querer ir allí, si mueren no será mi culpa – dijo Chiron el centauro con preocupación. Todos asintieron.

- Los gemelos de Artemisa y las cazadoras están en camino. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Thalia también van para allá. Debemos ayudarlos lo más que podamos. Además, creo que tendremos una pequeña ventaja – dijo el pelinegro que era blanco, delgado y ojos negros vestido con ropa blanca y negra debajo de la armadura griega que llevaba.

- Está bien, pero vayan pronto. ¿Yuki los puedes llevar rápido por agua? – la peli plateada asintió con la cabeza – bien, entonces ¿qué están esperando?

Los 5 semidioses salieron corriendo al lago en el borde del Campamento Mestizo mientras Yuki se sumergía en el agua y una ola los tragaba hacia el mar.

***de vuelta con los semidioses de Wawanakwa***

Sierra, Bridgette y Calixte eran las únicas en pie. El resto estaba inconsciente en el suelo rodeado de huesos excepto Haku, Dark y Erik que estaban peleando lastimeramente. Todos tenían cortes y quemaduras hechas por los perros del infierno que Calixte destruyó eventualmente y por los demás semidioses que también estaban cansados.

- No resistiré ni un segundo más – jadeó Haku mandando una débil ráfaga de viento disolviendo esqueletos.

- Vamos hermanita… tu puedes… debemos sobrevivir a Al – jadeó Dark de vuelta desde más atrás desapareciendo algunos esqueletos con un pequeño portal.

- Si salgo vivo de aquí, me hare el sirviente personal de Heather hasta el fin de la guerra – dijo Erik cansado sacando su espada del hocico de un perro del infierno que luego se evaporó.

- Mal intercambio – dijo Haku riendo.

- Ni me lo digas, pero acciones desesperadas merecen medidas desesperadas – dijo Erik riendo también mientras caía para atrás de cansancio.

- Erik – murmuró Dark antes de caer también. Haku lanzo una última mirada a su gemelo antes de caer junto a él en el suelo.

- No debo dormirme aquí, no debo dormirme aquí – se dijo mientras veía como 2 grietas gigantes cruzaban el suelo haciendo caer a los esqueletos, al Minotauro y a Medusa además de los perros del infierno restantes - ¿eh?

Olas gigantes venían del lago de un lado de la carretera que impactaron contra los semidioses malvados mientras una lluvia de flechas caía sobre el cielo y el sonido de espadas y un látigo sonaban. Alejandro emprendía una retirada rápida cuando alguien gritó "Haydee Kumiko Evans Dare, no te duermas ahora". Una voz familiar se le acercó levantando a Haku suavemente mientras la chica caía desmayada escuchando los gritos de batalla de una castaña y a Alejandro desaparecer.

- Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo – dijo la castaña con 2 cuchillas en las manos junto a un pequeño ejército de semidioses.

- Ahora solo debemos llevarlos a Wawanakwa – dijo el pelinegro que sostenía a la inconsciente Haku. En un lado, Bridgette estaba arrodillada junto a Dark y los demás sostenían a los nuevos semidioses. – no te preocupes. Con un poco de néctar y ambrosía todo estará bien. Ahora vamos a su campamento antes de tener otro ataque

Bridgette asintió mientras un bus flamantemente rojo aterrizaba y salía un hombre con una radiante sonrisa y ropa roja. El pelirrojo con piel morena corrió hacia el hombre y le hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Quieren dar un paseo en el autobús Sol? – dijo el Dios Apolo mientras abrazaba a su hijo Toby. – yo invito y los llevaré a Wawanakwa hasta que se ponga el sol y tenga que dejar el carro en otro lado.

- ¿Ese carro es el sol? – preguntó Calixte. Apolo asintió mientras los semidioses se subían al bus. – wow, y yo creía que sería más grande o que estaría en el espacio…

Calixte, Bridgette y Heather se acomodaron mientras el carro despegaba hacia el cielo y recorrían un largo trayecto hasta la Isla Wawanakwa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que se inscribieron! mi historia será genial gracias a sus OC. :3 Bridg. Wolfgirl, si me gustaría que pusieras al gemelo de Briana :D Si te das cuenta, lo mencione brevemente junto a Bri<strong>

**Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	7. Una tarde casi calmada

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Dark Justice colaboro mucho en esta historia. Gracias a todos por comentar. Sin más que decir, ahi va el capítulo :)**

Haku despertó sobresaltada y se arrepintió rápidamente pues su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. De pronto, escuchó algo. Miro hacia abajo y vio un pelinegro con piel olivácea dormido profundamente. Ella sonrió mientras miraba a los que estaban en las camas siguientes. Erik a su derecha con unas cuantas vendas en brazos y piernas, Dark a su izquierda apenas herido al igual que Erik. Cody, Noah, Heather, Dj y Calixte se podían ver en las literas de al frente con vendajes en la muñecas y heridas en sus rostros. Reconoció el lugar: era las cabañas de Wawanakwa. Con mucho pesar, Haku se puso de pie y sin querer despertó a Nico.

- Haku, estas bien... gracias a los dioses - el chico sonrió mientras la obligaba a sentarse - aun estas débil, debes descansar.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aqui? - preguntó Haku se apoyaba en la pared detras de su litera. Los demás comenzaron a despertar.

- Recibimos tu mensaje Iris. Todos quisieron ayudar. - respondió Nico haciendo señales en la puerta a la cual se acercó mientras hablaba.

- ¿todos? - dijo Calixte extrañada - ¿quienes?

- ¿Y cómo están ustedes? - interrumpió Erik despeinado y con cara de cansancio mirando a los demás.

-Nadie está muy mal. Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido a tremendo ataque. Los semidioses novatos no tienen tantas habilidades. Creo que por eso son especiales - Nico miró a la puerta cuando una castaña alta, delgada con una camiseta plateada que decía "Hunter of Artemis" y una falda negra con un arco de metal y un carcaj de flechas entraba.

- Me alegra que estén bien todos. Fueron muy valientes - dijo Eclipse sonriendo - Debemos explicar muchas cosas. Supongo que han de estar algo confundidos con todo lo que pasó.

- Algo - dijo Dark sarcásticamente con cara de "¿porqué me despertaron?"

En ese momento, entraron muchas personas. Una pelinegra, pálida con ojos de rubí vestida con la misma ropa que Eclipse seguida de 2 gemelos, un chico y una chica, ambos de 17 años, con ojos negros y con el cabello rubio platino. El hermano era más alto y su cabello era más corto y despeinado, vestía unos jeans claros desgastados, tenis negros con plateado, una camiseta negra y encima una sudadera negra con un sol negro en la espalda, además de una larga cadena con un dije de medio sol. La hermana usaba unos jeans oscuros con cortes en la rodillas, botas grises de tacón alto y una blusa de manga acampanada negra con una luna plateada, además de un pañuelo negro como diadema y una larga cadena con un dije en forma de media luna.

- ¡Rue! - dijo Haku emocionada mientras la pelinegra se le acercaba sonriendo. - hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal la vida de cazadora de Artemisa?

- Ya sabes, ser inmortal, vivir lejos de los chicos, cazar mounstros y vivir en el bosque con lobos y otros animales. Lo usual - contestó Rue.

- ¿Cazadora de Artemisa? - preguntó Heather.

- Son chicas que hace un juramento a Artemisa para servirla y ser virgenes hasta que las maten en combate. A cambio reciben inmortalidad y habilidades para la caza.- contestó Eclipse. - a menos que se enamoren, entonces la promesa se rompe y vuelven a ser mortales. Rue se unió hace poco.

Mientras tanto entraron Percy y Annabeth junto a una pelinegra con ojos azules vestida con el mismo uniforme que Rue y Eclipse, Beth y otro sátiro parecido a ella. Más tarde aparecieron otro cuatro semidioses. El primero era un pelinegro alto y delgado, piel blanca, algo guapo y con ojos negros. La segunda era una chica con cabellos negros azabaces hasta mas abajo de la cintura recogidos en una coleta alta con ojos grises, busto grande y piel ligeramente bronceada. La tercera era una peli plateada con piel albina, ojos violeta, alta, faciones finas, delgada, de cuerpo atletico. Y el último un chico pelirrojo, con piel morena, alto y atletico, todos vestidos con armadura griega encima de una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo.

- ¡Hermana! - dijo Haku a la pelinegra de ojos azules. - ¿Thalia donde estabas?

- ¿quieren explicarnos quienes son y como llegaron aqui? - dijo Heather molesta.

- Soy hija de Atenea y cazadora de Artemisa. Soy Eclipse - dijo la castaña partiendo su arco en la mitad revelando 2 cuchillas que se puso a limpiar despreocupadamente.

- Soy Rue, hija de Demeter y cazadora. - dijo la pelinegra con ojos rojos.

- En resumen, Thalia hija de Zeus - dijo la hermana de Haku señalandose luego señaló a otro - Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidon y lider del Campamento Mestizo Griego, Annabeth hija de Atenea y Grover, sátiro.

- Soy Brian y ella es Briana. Somos hijos de Artemisa - dijo el gemelo rubio

- Crei que Artemisa no se relacionaba con hombres - dijo Noah escéptico.

- Nacimos de la sangre derramada de nuestra madre - dijo Briana fríamente. Noah le devolvió la mirada.

- Soy Yuki, hija de Poseidon - dijo la peli plateada.

- Toby, hijo de Apolo y quien los trajo en el autobús Sol - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Los demás lo miraron sorprendido.

- Si... Apolo nos trajo a Wawanakwa y dejó a Toby conducir... fue terrible y dio miedo - comentó Sierra desde la litera de arriba de Haku. - y pude ver como Eclipse acabó con el Minotauro y Brian y Bri peleaban con Alejandro y Vitani.

- Capturamos a Vitani, pero se escabulló con sus portales sombra - dijo Bri molesta mientras Brian le revolvía el cabello.

- Yo le queme sus preciosas serpientes a Medusa - rió Toby mientras Brian y Briana se comenzaban a pelear entre ellos.

- Soy Jay, hijo de Anubis... digo Hades. En realidad soy semidiós egipcio pero vine acá en un intercambio de semidioses - dijo el pelinegro que se puso cerca de Nico para comentar lo bien que les fue abriendo grietas en el suelo para salir victoriosos de la batalla.

- Y yo soy Sammie, hija de Boreas el Dios del hielo y el invierno - dijo la última chica con cabello negro azabache.

- Yuki y yo hicimos volar el agua del lugar con esos pobre perritos de fuego - dijo Percy acercándose a su hermana que sonrió tímidamente. Toby los miró algo enojado y Bri se alejó de ellos unos pasos.

- ¿qué pasó con Alejandro? - preguntó Dark

- Se escapó apenas atrapamos a Vitani - dijo Brian sacando su espada LightBeast con un poco de fastidio.

- No se preocupen, seguro de que Hades castigará duramente a Vitani y Alejandro por haber fallado en su ataque - dijo Nico sonriendo - tenemos un mes para descansar. Como mínimo 2 semanas. Deben seguir buscando a los demás de Drama Total y traerlos antes que Alejandro.

De pronto, Sierra cayó de rodillas contra el suelo con los ojos dilatados. Un humo verde salió del suelo y llenó la habitación. Todos corrieron a ayudarla pero Percy y Annabeth los detuvieron. Sierra habló como si tuviera 3 voces diferentes.

_Hija del Rayo, cuidate bien_

_Te uniras a la maldad y tendrás poder_

_pero tu verdad te matará también_

_Y solo tu decisión de dejará vencer_

Sierra cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras todos miraban asombrados y respirando agitadamente a las 2 hijas de Zeus: Thalia y Haku.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que se inscribieron! mi historia será genial gracias a sus OC. :3 <strong>

**Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	8. Un buen descanso y una Haku desesperada

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Etc, Etc, ya saben lo pongo siempre :P Por ahora no va a haber mucha pelea porque los chicos están descansando, solo era una aclaración :3 Ahora el capi...**

Haku lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia Thalia que no supo responder. Todos las miraban sorprendidas como si esperaran que alguna de ellas se levantara y dijera "si, yo me haré mala" o algo por el estilo. Dark sintió los nervios de las chicas y trató de aligerar la tensión.

- Oh, vamos chicos, no crean que Haku y Thalia son las únicas hijas de Zeus - no lo logró. Thalia apretó la mandíbula aún más tensa mientras Percy hacía señas de que no hablara más del tema.

- "_Con la maldad tendras poder" - _repitió Noah - eso significa que alguno de las 2 se irá con Alejandro y será más poderosa que aqui.

- "_Pero tu verdad te matará también" _- completó Toby - ¿significa que nosotros la acabaremos?

- No descarto nada pero piensen ¿por qué Thalia o Haku se irían de nuestro lado? - apuntó Nico defensor.

- ¿poder?, ¿no querer morir al ver desventaja entre nosotros los buenos? - dijo Erik mientras encogía los hombros.

- No creo, aquí nos sentimos más a gusto que en los malos - dijo Haku rápidamente.

- "_Solo tu decisión te dejará vencer", _eso significa que puede retractarse, dejarnos ganar y tal vez vivir. - anotó Eclipse alegremente.

- O puede no retractarse, morir y hacernos perder - dijo Heather mirando a las hermanas sospechosamente.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Bridgette - ustedes creen que el destino es como dicen, pero las decisiones influyen. No deberían atacarlas. Eso haría que la profecía sea fatídica para nosotros. Dejen que el destino siga su curso.

Nadie se atrevió a objetar pues sabían que Bridgette tenía razón. Haku sintió un angustioso apretón en el estómago y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia la colina a pesar de los gritos que la llamaban. Comenzó a murmurar para sí nerviosamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía por detrás.

- Esa profecía no es coincidencia. Mi sueño... no puede ser real... - la morena caminó en círculos con preocupación - Esa cosa... se refería a mi... es la única explicación.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo la voz de Noah desde un árbol. El chico se apoyó en un árbol y sacó rápidamente su espada al ver como Haku atacaba asustada con WindBreaker. - ¿Qué viste en tu sueño? y ¿por qué confías tanto en él? ¡Es un sueño!

- No es lo que crees ¡Tú no sabes nada! - dijo Haku agresivamente mientras una gran nube gris de tormenta se asomaba encima de los chicos. - los sueños de los semidioses son más vividos. La mayoría dicen el futuro. Puedes ver cosas a través de los sueños y eso fue lo que vi. Yo junto a Alejandro atacándolos a morir. Eso me da miedo... ¡Yo soy la hija de Zeus que refiere a la profecia!, no es Thalia ni Jason. ¡YO!

- Tranquila, estarás bien mientras sepas que hacer - dijo Noah esquivando los rayos que Haku lanzaba acompañados de relampagos y truenos desde el cielo. Haku comenzó a llorar y Noah aprovechó para acercarse y quitarle a WindBreaker.

- Ese es el problema... no se que hacer... - murmuró Haku mientras abrazaba a Noah suavemente y el cielo llovía junto a sus lagrimas. Él estaba nervioso porque no solía demostrar afecto pero le correspondió después de un rato. Sin embargo no vieron a una segunda persona escondida en un árbol. Sus ojos negros se apagaron al ver a los 2 semidioses y dejó caer su espada de 80 centímetros de hierro Estigio negro y regresó a las cabañas.

Mientras tanto, Eclipse miraba cariñosamente como Dark y Bridgette paseaban en el muelle y Dark le daba su abrigo para resguardala del frío. Ella giró momentáneamente para ver a Nico entrar precipitadamente a la cabaña de los chicos con una melancólica mirada. También vio como Erik, con cara de enojado, le limaba las uñas a Heather que estaba muy cómoda en su cama. Toby estaba con Brian y Briana, sus primos. Calixte se peinaba el cabello mientras Sammie hablaba con Yuki. Percy y Annabeth estaban en un bote en el lago. Y luego vio a Cody acercándose a ella. Eclipse se puso seria.

- Hola Eclipse, ¿cómo te va? - dijo el castaño. Eclipse le lanzó una mirada fría.

- Ya sabes, ser cazadora, descansar y pulir el filo de mis cuchillas - contestó ella mirando el horizonte lluvioso.

- Debe ser duro ser cazadora... ya sabes, no poder enamorarse y vivir cazando mounstros. A Thalia no la veo muy feliz - observó Cody.

- No es eso... ella es la lider y siempre debe estar alejada de su hermano Jason que también es hijo de Zeus pero en versión romana y eso no es muy bonito para ella. - dijo la morena mientras veía que Cody brillaba de verde y un holograma de 2 serpientes enroscadas aparecía encima de su cabeza. Eclipse se puso de pie y gritó - ¡chicos, una reclamación!

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Cody y Eclipse rápidamente. Algunos señalaron el holograma mientras se inclinaban ante Cody. Sierra dirigió una mirada asesina a Eclipse mientras la cazadora decía:

- Salve Cody Anderson, hijo de Hermes, Dios mensajero, de las computadoras y los ladrones

Cody se ruborizó intensamente y cuando se enderezaron vieron otro brilló dorado viniendo de Trent junto a una lira sobre su cabeza. Todos se sorprendieron y volvieron a inclinarse para el alivio de Cody que los imitó.

- Salve Trent Jhonson, hijo de Apolo, Dios de las artes, el sol y el arco y flecha - dijo Sammie mientras Trent buscaba la forma de escapar.

Haku había estado con Noah todo el tiempo y llegaron justo después de las reclamaciones. Ambos habían pensado algo que no se les había ocurrido... algo con el hecho de que estaban en Wawanakwa y no habían sido atacados en varias horas lo cual era raro pues eran un gran grupo de semidioses y un festin para mounstros.

- Debemos organizarnos, algo raro hay en este campamento y debemos decidir que hacer - dijo Noah junto a una callada Haku. Los chicos se sorprendieron pero siguieron las ordenes pues estaban de acuerdo. Wawanakwa era especial.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Amo esta historia! esta genial por sus diferentes OCs :D si quieren poner algun otro OC que tengan pensado tambien pueden, y eso es para tí Metal Sniper jejejeje.<strong>

**Los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.**


	9. La gran profecía

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**bla bla bla ya saben lo que pongo siempre. Dale el capitulo de hoy!**

Era de noche. Los semidioses se reunieron en donde hacían la fogata de eliminación en los tiempos de Isla del Drama. Todos estaban callados y algo incómodos hasta que Toby comenzó a cantar y Trent lo acompañó con la guitarra como si estuviera ensayado. Sin pensarlo, los demás siguieron la canción en griego antiguo como si se la supieran. Cuando terminaron, miraron a Percy en busca de explicaciones.

- Es el poder de los chicos Apolo, crean canciones y nosotros nos sentimos identificados con ellas y los seguimos. Además, los semidioses griegos saben hablar griego antiguo - explicó el hijo de Poseidon mientras tiraba algo a la fogata recién encendida y esta cambiaba de color a azul - ahora, Noah, Haku, ¿de qué iban a hablar?

- Tenemos una teoría. ¿No se han preguntado por qué no nos han atacado a pesar de llevar más de 2 horas juntos en un solo lugar? - comenzó Haku.

- Así es, si los mounstros siempre persiguen a los semidioses ¿por qué no están aquí? - completó Noah. Todos asintieron y Noah pudo jurar ver a Annabeth sonreir ligeramente con complicidad a Percy. - ¿no creen que es porque Wawanakwa es especial?

- Probablemente... ¿pero cómo explicas que no ataquen acá? - dijo Trent.

- El Campamento Mestizo tiene la misma particularidad que creo que tiene Wawanakwa: un campo de fuerza especial para semidioses. Ningún mounstro no autorizado puede pasar del limite del campo de fuerza y los protege de la vista de los mortales. - explicó Haku. Eclipse sonrió.

- Eso significa que Wawanakwa es la posible nueva sede del Nuevo Campamento Mestizo - dijo la morena cazadora de Artemisa.

- ¿Y como es que entraron lo demás? - preguntó Dj - si Wawanakwa no dejaba entrar a mortales, ¿como es que los demás vinieron?

- Pues porque a mí me ordenaron cuidar a los semidioses que habían en Canadá y los reuní en un reality - dijo una voz desde el Muelle de la vergüenza. Todos giraron al reconocer sorprendidos esa molesta voz que los irritó durante 3 temporadas en Drama Total. Ahi estaba Chris McLean con una gorra negra y su típica ropa de presentador. - Ahora, si los demás entraron es que los demás de ustedes también son semidioses. Eso es lógico.

- ¿Y tu eres? - dijo Toby.

- Chris McLean, el zorro de Teumesia en los tiempos de la antigua Grecia. Soy compañero de Chiron el centauro y Lupa la loba y debo cuidarlos a ustedes. ¡qué fastidio! - dijo Chris sacándose la gorra y trasformándose en un zorro gris.

- El plan era crear otro Campamento Mestizo aquí en Wawanakwa con los semidioses de la profecía . - apuntó Annabeth. Los semidioses se vieron sorprendidos. - y así no tener que obligarlos a ir a Nueva York. Lo descubrimos cuando vimos a Chris en nuestro camino al departamento de Heather.

- ¡Genial! un nuevo campamento en donde yo seré lider - dijo Toby emocionado. - ¡la cabaña de Apolo será genial!

- Espera un momento Toby, dijo algo sobre la profecía ¿de qué se trata? - dijo Heather subitamente interesada en la conversación - no pueden poner la escusa de que "no estamos en el Campamento". - Erik y Haku miraron a Chris. Éste asintió.

- Bien... la profecía es la siguiente - dijo Haku cerrado los ojos con algo de temor.

_20 semidioses al llamado responderán_

_y un grupo de mestizos ellos buscarán_

_Héroes y Dioses con el mundo acabarán_

_y solo todos juntos a los Dioses aplacarán_

Los chicos del Campamento Mestizo en Nueva York se estremecieron como si escuchar al esa profecía se hubieran traumatizado. Sus compañeros que no estuvieron el día de la revelación de la profecía se quedaron sorprendidos.

- "_20 semidioses al llamado responderán", _son muchos. Eso se refiere a ustedes, ¿verdad? - observó Bridgette.

- Si y eso es alarmante pero lo que más nos preocupa es la frase "_y un grupo de mestizos ellos buscarán" - _dijo Calixte con algo de preocupación en sus ojos - se refiere a ustedes. El único grupo que conocemos: los semidioses de Drama Total.

- ¿Nosotros?, ¿por qué? - dijo Cody alarmado.

- No lo sabemos, creemos que tienen alguna habilidad especial - apuntó Eclipse.

- La parte más importante es la siguiente:"_Héroes y Dioses con el mundo acabarán, y solo todos juntos a los Dioses podrán aplacar" - _dijo Erik- eso me suena al Ragnarok y se supone que los semidioses nórdicos debemos evitar el Ragnarok.

- ¿Ragnarok? - preguntó Noah. - ¿El fin del mundo?

- Exactamente - asintió Erik mirando las llamas con preocupación. Las llamas se sentían frías y parecían comunicarse con los sentimientos de los chicos.

- Entonces, habrá una guerra de semidioses contra Dioses que será tan letal que podría acabar con el mundo amenos que los 20 semidioses y los semidioses de Drama Total peleen juntos contra los Dioses - resumió Dark.

- Eso creemos, pero lo que no tenemos muy bien asegurado es como vamos a luchar contra nuestros propios padres y como vamos a encontrarlos a todos para cuando suceda. Además de que 2 de los que son parte del grupo están en contra de nosotros. - dijo Sammie mirando el suelo.

- Esperen... somos 17 si contamos a Vitani. Faltan 3 personas más para que los 20 semidioses estén completos - dijo Briana contando a sus compañeros.

- Y eso que falta más de la mitad del elenco de Drama Total. - apuntó Trent.

- Debemos encontrarlos a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde - murmuró Yuki algo tímida pero con algo de frialdad en su voz.

- Oigan, debemos tomarlo con calma. La última profecía sobre mí no se cumplió sino hasta que tuve 16 y se preocuparon por eso desde que tenía 12. Así que debemos organizarnos y descansar. - dijo Percy al ver a la mayoría de los semidioses demasiado nerviosos.

- Mi idea: debemos crear cabañas así como en el Campamento Mestizo. Así nos organizaremos bien. Se reunirán todos los que son hermanos por parte de su padre o madre y harán una cabaña con lo que represente a su Dios y escogerán a un líder. Mañana decidiremos que hacer. Por el momento debemos meternos en las cabañas que hay. - dijo Nico por fin haciendo un comentario. Todos asintieron y se levantaron.

Cada quien se juntó con quienes son sus amigos y se organizaron en las literas de las 2 cabañas que había en Wawanakwa. Sammie y Calixte se miraron furiosamente mientras trataban de decidir quien sería compañera de Trent en una litera. Toby cedió su cama a Heather y Erik se alejó medio sonriente al poder quedarse en paz lejos de las ordenes de la chica. Justo en ese momento, Heather brilló de rojo y una espada apareció en su mano.

- Es el símbolo de Ares - murmuró Toby mientras todos los presentes se arrodillaban ante la semidiosa que sonreía con satisfacción - Salve Heather Prouse hija de Ares, el Dios de la guerra

- Me lo imaginaba - murmuró Cody que estaba entre los presentes. Eclipse asintió y Erik suspiró. El día siguiente iba a ser un día largo pero por lo menos esa noche, los chicos querían descansar.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo queda 1 lugar para un semidiós dentro de la Gran profecía. De todos modos, los que quieran participar diganme su nombre, apariencia y vestimenta, personalidad, dios que quieren como padre (o madre), un arma, debilidad y claro, poderes especiales. y si quieren, el personaje de Drama Total que les gustaria tener como pareja.<strong>


	10. Peleas, cabañas y celos

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**Me emociona escribir esta historia :3 es divertido hacer drama :D**

Amaneció en Wawanakwa. Los semidioses dormían placidamente en sus literas. Solo algunos estaban despiertos. Eclipse y Thalia como buenas lideres de las cazadoras de Artemisa se habían adelantado construyendo un cabaña de madera que se encontraba pintada de plateado con arcos y flechas en el techo además de varias estatuas de animales del bosque. Las 2 chicas estaban siendo ayudadas por la otra hija de Zeus, Haku. Por otro lado, Nico estaba tumbado en un árbol con una antorcha con fuego azul que no se apagaba mientras esqueletos construían otra cabaña de madera pintada de negro con calaveras plateadas. Erik construía una cabaña roja fuego con madera que encontró en algún lado y Chris se miraba en un espejo mientras Calixte lo miraba con cara de odio pues ese era su espejo. Sammie acababa de despertar y salía junto con Trent para ir a ver que almorzar. Entonces Calixte dejó de regañar a Chris y se acercó al dueto de semidioses.

- Hola Trent, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? - dijo Calixte con suavidad ignorando a Sammie. Trent se vio alelado un instante antes de aceptar.

- Alto Trent, no te dejes engañar por su tonito de voz. Te está hipnotizando. Es una charmspeaker* como toda hija de Afrodita - dijo Sammie apartando a Trent de Calixte. - cuando quiere pude manipular a cualquiera para hacer su voluntad. - Calixte le devolvió una mirada fría y se arregló el vestido que llevaba.

- Pruebalo princesa de hielo - dijo Calixte mientras Trent se alejaba disimuladamente de ellas.

- Claro que lo haré Bella, ¿o prefieres Bestia? - replicó Sammie mientras comenzaban a atacarse verbalmente a gritos tan fuertemente que despertaron a todos en la isla. Jay salió con un pijama blanco y su cabello despeinado al igual que Dark.

- ¿quieren callarse? tratamos de dormir - dijo Jay molesto mientras Dark lanzaba un balde de agua a cada chica para que no lo molesten. Calixte le comenzó a lanzar flechas furiosamente hasta que el chico se escondió en el baño. - Cálmense chicas, o sino el campamento entero les caerá encima - Jay sonrió y volvió a su cabaña. Las 2 semidiosas se fulminaron con la mirada.

- Esto no se queda así Princesa - dijo Calixte enojada mientras le daba la espalda a Sammie.

- Claro que no Cenicienta, así que vete a arreglar antes de que sean las 12 y tu sueño se acabe - dijo Sammie mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de su bolsillo - la próxima que te acerques a Trent te la verás con Kaptropis*

Calixte se arregló el vestido y su maquillaje en unos 5 segundos y pidió ayuda a los chicos Hades para que le hagan su cabaña a Afrodita. Con su magia charmspeaker, ellos alelados no se negaron y terminaron la cabaña rápidamente. Calixte se acomodó en su cabaña de madera pintada de rosa y celeste parecida a una casita de Barbies junto a Lindsay que había amanecido con un aura rosada en ella, llevaba el mejor maquillaje nunca habría podido comprar y su ropa había sido adornada con brillantes. Según algunos, se la veía más linda de lo usual. Calixte lo llamó "_la bendición de Afrodita" _y una especie de reclamo hecho por la Diosa.

Para el medio día, las anteriores cabañas de los chicos y chicas de Isla del Drama habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas por 2 hileras de cabañas representando a Dioses y Diosas Griegos. En la primera hilera estaban los dioses Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apolo, Ares, Hermes y Boreas. En la segunda hilera estaban las diosas Hera (que construyeron obligadamente), Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hestia. Ésta última era la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura y el hogar que había reclamado a Dj cuando éste traía el desayuno para sus amigos. Nuestros queridos semidioses estaban almorzando alegremente después de haber construido las cabañas para su progenitor. Nico había procurado sentarse lejos de Haku y Noah. Dark estaba a lado de Bridgette conversando de cualquier tema que se le pase por la mente. Toby hablaba con Heather que estaba siendo ventilada con un abanico por Erik. Cody se sentó junto a Eclipse a pesar de las miradas asesinas que Sierra mandaba. La peli morada no soportó más y fue a llevarse a Cody lejos de la cazadora.

- Oye Sierra, deja que Cody se quede aquí. Es su vida, no la tuya - reclamó Eclipse haciendo sentar al castaño en la silla de nuevo.

- Cody es mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos así que no te metas Eclipse. Además, debes seguir con tu servicio a Artemisa y eso significa que no te puedes enamorar de Cody - dijo Sierra molesta. Eclipse no se inmutó ante Sierra y le dio una gélida mirada.

- Eso no me impide que sea mi amigo. Cody, decide tú. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o quedarte con "tu esposa"? - el hijo de Hermes se asustó ante la pregunta. Pero al recordar a la obsesionada Sierra en Drama Total, se quedó sentado y murmuró un "quiero ser tu amigo". - ahora, vete.

Sierra se alejó indignada e interrumpió la conversación de Heather con Toby mientras éste echaba fuego por los ojos cuando la oráculo se sentó en medio de ambos y habló rabiosamente con Heather de la venganza que quería contra Eclipse. Por su parte, la cazadora sonrió y comenzó a hablar con Cody animadamente. Haku se levantó al ver salir a Nico sin decirle una palabra y dijo que escogieran a un líder de cada cabaña para luego ir tras el hijo de Hades.

- ¡Nico, espérame! - gritó la castaña deteniendo a Nico cogiéndolo por el hombro - ¿quieres ir a practicar espada conmigo? - el chico le lanzó una mirada fría cuando giró a verla y volvió a seguir su camino.- ¿qué ocurre?

- Vete a practicar con tu querido Noah - respondió el chico ante la mirada de preocupación de Haku. La chica se sorprendió y lo siguió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo Haku algo sonrojada. Nico giró furiosamente.

- Simplemente porque los vi luego de escuchar la profecía del hijo de Zeus que sé que se refiere a ti. Me molesta que yo siendo tu mejor amigo nunca me hubiera enterado pero ése... frentón que no conocías en persona lo sepa. ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste en decirme nada! - Nico puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta de su cabaña y miró a Haku una última vez y dijo con voz baja.- estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Haku...

Nico entró en su cabaña y cerró con un portazo dejando a Haku sola, triste y muy lastimada. La chica sabía que él tenía razón pero no era para gritarle así. La había herido pues nunca le había hablado así. Derramó lagrimas y volvió a su cabaña con un nudo en su garganta. Lo que ella no sabía es que Nico estaba igual o tal vez peor desde su cabaña. El chico maldijo a Afrodita mentalmente por sus celos sabiendo que había hecho algo que afectaría el futuro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>* Charm.- <strong>encanto, **speak.- **hablar. **Traduccion: no existe en el diccionario -.- Así que saquen conclusiones jejeje**

*** Una pequeña daga que perteneció a Helena de Troya en los tiempos antiguos. En griego antiguo significa espejo... o era reflejo?**

**Solo queda 1 lugar para un semidiós dentro de la Gran profecía :D Amo hacer mucho drama! ¿que pasará con Haku y Nico?, ¿Dark y Bridgette tendran algo? ¿Quien ganará: Cali o Sammie? todo esto y más en el prox episodio :3 comenten! me hacen feliz con eso**


	11. 5 semidioses más a la lista

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Los chicos salieron del comedor, que era la única cabaña original de Drama Total que quedaba, para admirar su trabajo. Las cabañas estaban tan bien decoradas como las del Campamento Mestizo de Nueva York y ya tenían un lugar para practicar espada y blancos para usar arcos y flechas. En el lago había botes para hacer actividades en el agua y habían escogido el lugar para poner la pared de escalada de lava. Sonrieron y los de Drama Total se veían sorprendidos por lo suicida que se veía ese lugar y sin embargo estaban emocionados.

- Debe ser culpa del THDA*. Todos los semidioses tienen dislexia o THDA o ambos. La dislexia les permite a los semidioses leer griego antiguo y el THDA hace que puedan pelear, reaccionar y sobrevivir a la batalla. - explicó Annabeth con su aire de sabelotodo típico de un hijo de Atenea.

- Eso explica todo - murmuró Trent - Por cierto, ¿donde están Haku y Nico?

- Supongo que en su cabaña. Voy a ver a Haku - dijo Thalia dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Zeus pintada de azul eléctrico y amarillos con rayos, nubes y cosas relacionadas con tormentas y el cielo.

En cuanto entró, vio a su hermana acostada en su cama abrazando un oso de peluche de color negro y con franjas naranjas aparentando ser fuego. La pequeña semidiosa miró a su hermana con los ojos rojos. Thalia se sentó en la cama mientras Haku ponía su cabeza en sus piernas.

- ¿qué paso? - preguntó la cazadora de Artemisa acariciándole el cabello a Haku. Ella sollozó mientras abrazaba el oso de nuevo - ¿es Nico? - Haku asintió.

- Él se molestó conmigo porque no le he contado algunas cosas - respondió la castaña - pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Ese oso de peluche lo tenía Nico en su cumpleaños 11. Era su favorito - dijo suavemente Thalia.- él no suele encariñarse con nadie. De hecho, no le agrado mucho desde que su hermana Bianca se unió a las cazadoras y ese mismo año murió en batalla. Tú lo has cambiado mucho y eso hace que se preocupe mucho por ti. Eres importante para él y que no le hayas dicho nada lo hizo sentir menos importante.

- Entonces ¿debo hacer algo para que no se moleste más conmigo? - preguntó Haku. Thalia asintió mientras su hermanita se quedaba dormida del cansancio. Thalia se quedó allí hasta que Erik entró precipitadamente a la habitación llamándola.

Por otro lado, Jay y Dark se acercaron a la cabaña de Hades para hablar con Nico. Éste estaba en una esquina de la cabaña con algunas figuras de plástico y una pila de tarjetas. El chico tenía en la mano una figura especial: la de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo.

- ¿qué haces aquí Nico? - preguntó Dark. Nico alzó la mirada y la volvió a bajar con melancolía.- ¿ocurrió algo con Haku? - el chico se sorprendió y asintió - ¿te preguntas como lo sé? bien, esa figura la buscó mi hermana todo un mes hasta encontrarla y llevarla al Campamento Mestizo. Dijo que era para su mejor amigo y que si no se lo daba no se lo perdonaría.

- Mitomagia - murmuró Jay - solía jugar eso cuando tenía tu edad. Tenía a todos los griegos y los egipcios pero me faltaban las tarjetas de los ibéricos.

- ¿Pueden dejarme solo? no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Nico. Dark negó con la cabeza.

- Se trata de mi gemelita y no me iré hasta que me cuentes - y de pronto escuchó un alboroto fuera de la cabaña junto a Eclipse entrando.

- Alguien pelea cerca de aquí y debemos ayudarlo - dijo la cazadora con los 3 hijos de Hades siguiéndola por detrás.

En efecto, fuera del bosque estaban 5 semidioses peleando contra un gran grupo de osos gigantes que los rodeaban. Podía distinguirse a 2 peleando sin piedad y los otros 3 apenas moviéndose para intentar atacar. Una de ellos tenía una arma que no usaba mucho. Cuando quedaban por lo menos 5 osos, los 2 que peleaban se quedaron arrodillados como si no pudieran pelear más. Nuestros semidioses se alarmaron y corrieron en su ayuda. Eclipse, Calixte, Rue, Brian y Briana lanzaban flechas mientras Erik y Dark peleaban. Los demás levantaban a los 5 semidioses. Reconocieron a 2 de ellos: Geoff y Gwen. Los otros 3 eran desconocidos. Una iba vestida con unas babuchas color tierra, y un top negro con mangas abultadas y un látigo. Otra usaba una camisa negra con algo escrito, chaqueta y guantes negros y pantalón mezclilla. El último llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y un chaleco gris y unos jeans negros con unas botas negras. Entre todos, los llevaron a la frontera del campamento que era al principio del bosque. Llegaron a las cabañas y los llevaron a la de Apolo donde Toby y Trent (guiado por el primero) curaron a los 5 semidioses heridos gracias a que ser hijo de Apolo les daba poder de curación. Yuki ayudó gracias a un collar que tenía. Erik reconoció a su compañera nórdica Lena como la semidiosa que estaba junto a Gwen y Geoff. Lena era la única consciente entre el grupo. Estaba herida como los demás pero tenía fuerzas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Lena? - preguntó Erik. La chica bajó la mirada.

- Chiron nos dijo que ustedes estaban aquí y que llevara al semidiós ibérico Pelayo junto a Urania, hija de Hefesto. Pero en el camino esos osos nos atacaron. Pelayo dijo que lo buscaban a él porque tiene un enemigo llamado Marco Arconio, que se unió a Hades, que lo está buscando. - explicó la chica. - Esos osos son fuertes. Nos encontramos con Gwendolyn y Geoffry durante el camino a Wawanakwa. Ellos dijeron que venían hacia acá por un mensaje que recibieron de Sierra. - todos miraron a la oráculo que sonreía con satisfacción.

- Lo único malo es que no pude contactar a los demás - dijo Sierra - Parece que estuvieran en lugares extraños en donde no llega la señal.

- Bueno, pero ya tenemos 2 menos que buscar - dijo Brian - deberíamos dividirnos para buscarlos, como las misiones del Campamento Mestizo.

- Buena idea Brian. El primer grupo en salir serán Brian y Briana junto a cualquier otro que quieran pero solo 3 por equipo. - dijo Dark

- ¿porque 3? - exclamó Briana - no se supone que hay seguridad en el numero.

- El 3 es el numero griego de la suerte. Así tendremos la certeza de que todos volverán vivos. - explicó Eclipse.

- Está bien... queremos a Erik - djio Brian señalándolo.

- No, debo quedarme con Heather y Lena. Escojan a alguien más - dijo Erik

- Entonces a Haku - dijo Briana. - ¿y Haku...?

- Está descansando, yo le aviso de su misión - dijo Thalia saliendo de la cabaña de Apolo.

- El segundo grupo será de Eclipse, Dark y Nico irán al área 51 a buscar a Izzy- dijo Sierra.

- ¿Por qué? - dijeron los demás mirandola.

- Así lo dice el espíritu oracular de Wawanakwa. Ahora, hagan caso - replicó la oráculo molesta.- Brian, Briana, vayan a Nueva York a buscar a Duncan en el concierto de Metallica

- bien bien, vamos a prepararnos - dijo Dark con sus compañeros siguiéndolo.

- El resto los agruparé en cuanto mis sueños me digan que más hacer - dijo Sierra saliendo a su cuarto en el comedor junto con Beth y Grover. Luego le murmuró a los sátiros - algo malo va a salir de esas 2 misiones... yo lo sé...

- ¿por qué no se los dices? - preguntó Grover

- El destino no se puede cambiar. Ésto ya está escrito. Ni los Dioses pueden hacer algo. - dijo Sierra melancólica.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>*THDA: Trastorno Hiperactivo con Déficit de Atención.<strong>

**Ya no hay lugares dentro de la Gran profecía. Ahora, viene el Drama a hacerse presente *.* Comenten! y diganme, a que creen que se refiere Sierra?**


	12. 2 cortas misiones, 2 desaparecidas

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Al anochecer, Thalia ayudaba a Haku a empacar para su misión del día siguiente. Había guardado ropa, nectar y ambrosía, dinero y varias dracmas de oro. Haku miraba el broche que tenía en su cabello que guardaba a WindBreaker y pensaba con preocupación que pasaría en esa misión que tanto le daba escalofríos.

- Tranquila, si algo te pasa lo sabremos porque Dark y tú tienen una conexión empática, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Thalia mirando a su castaña hermana.

- Eso también me preocupa. Una conexión empática permite sentir lo que el otro y escuchar sus pensamientos pero si uno de ellos muere el otro también o quedaría en coma. Dark no debió hacer eso ni porque yo estuviera en peligro hace 6 años. - dijo Haku.

- Claro, no seas pesimista y verás que regresarás con Duncan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, cuentas con Brian y Briana y ellos son buenos peleadores - concluyó Thalia - ahora, a dormir porque mañana tendrás un largo día.

Thalia y Haku se acostaron en sus camas y se durmieron. Bueno, exactamente solo Thalia. Haku se levantó y salió de su cabaña en pijama conformado por una camiseta sin mangas celeste y un short gris. La hija de Zeus caminó hacia el muelle hasta que vio una sombra sentada en el lugar.

- ¿quién está allí? - dijo una voz extraña de un chico. - ¿Haku?

- ¿Dark? ¿no se supone que tienes una misión y deberías estar descansando? - dijo Haku mirando al pelinegro.

- Digo lo mismo gemelita - Haku se sentó a lado de él. - ¿no puedes dormir? - negó con la cabeza. - yo tampoco. Soñé que en mi misión habrían gritos desgarradores seguidos de un extraño secuestro de alguno de mi grupo mientras escapábamos con Izzy.

- No te preocupes, recuerda nuestra conexión empática así que estamos en contacto ¿si? - dijo Haku sonriendo por primera vez en 12 horas. Dark le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

- Claro que sí pero recuerda resolver todo con Nico. El pobre está muy triste - apuntó Dark mientras se ponía de pie

- Trataré - dijo Haku levantándose también.- ¿Ya vas a dormir?

- Tengo que, o sino estaré durmiendo en la misión. - dijo Dark caminando a su cabaña. - nos vemos al amanecer.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas para pasar una corta noche debido a los típicos sueños difíciles de los semidioses. Ninguno de los 6 que iban a la misión logró dormir muy bien que digamos pero aun así partieron en la mañana. A las 9 en punto, los gemelos de Artemisa y Haku partieron a Nueva York gracias a unos pegasos blancos que Percy llamó desde el Campamento Mestizo mientras que los hijos de Hades y Eclipse partieron en viaje sombra hecho por Nico al Area 51.

*********En el concierto de Metallica**********

Brian, Briana y Haku se mezclaron entre la gente luego de aterrizar y esconder a los pegasos. Estaban en un coliseo cerrado con luces psicodelicas y habían un montón de chicos vestido de negro y plateado con playeras de Metallica. Allí buscaron a un punk con cresta verde y piercings en la frente con su típica ropa negra. No tardaron en encontrarlo molestando nerds fuera del concierto hasta que Metallica apareciera. Los 3 chicos se escabullieron mientras Duncan tallaba calaveras en los posters que habían alrededor del lugar.

- ¡eh, Duncan! - gritó Brian mientras el susodicho giraba y comenzaba a correr pensando que lo iban a atacar por haber dañado los carteles.

- ¡Espera, debes venir con nosotros! - dijo Haku corriendo tras él.- Gwen está en peligro y necesitamos que nos ayudes a cuidarla - mintió la chica rápidamente mientras Duncan bajaba la velocidad y se detenía para regresar con Haku, Briana y Brian.

- ¿Gwen, en peligro? - repitió el punk con incredulidad. Ellos asintieron.

- Además, tu corres el mismo peligro que ella porque tú y ella son iguales. Ambos son semidioses, hijos de un Dios y un mortal - dijo Briana mientras Duncan aumentaba su incredulidad.

- Pruébalo - dijo cuando un un león gigantesco entraba al coliseo, destruyéndolo.- ¿qué es eso?

- Supongo que un León de Nemea - apuntó Brian mirando al gigantesco león.- eres semidiós porque has logrado sobrevivir a las torturas de Chris McLean, alias Zorro de Teumesia, cosa que ningún mortal podría. Además, ese león viene por ti - Brian sacó su espada persa LightBeast al igual que Briana a WildBeast y Haku a WindBreaker.- Ahora, pelea o te mueres.

Duncan sacó su navaja y se puso en pose de pelea como los gemelos y Haku. El león se abalanzó sobre los cuatro que se lanzaron en diferentes direcciones. Brian y Briana peleaban contra el león como distraccion mientras los otros 2 atacaban por detrás.

- Duncan, dale en la boca con tu navaja - dijo Haku impulsandose con el viento como buena hija de Zeus hasta ubicarse en la boca del León para abrirsela - ¡Ahora!

Duncan obedeció a regaña dientes las instrucciones de la chica saltando hacia el hocico abierto del león y le clavó la navaja en ella, salpicándose de saliva y sangre mezcladas. Haku sonrió mientras saltaba del lomo del vencido león reuniendose con Brian y Briana.

- ¿vienes con nosotros ahora que sabes que eres diferente? - preguntó Briana para luego escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Haku que estaba siendo atacada por lo que parecían fantasmas y mujeres con plumas en el cuerpo que volaban. - ¡Haku!

De pronto vieron como la chica era separada en su alma que se llevaron los fantasmas al suelo y su cuerpo que se llevaron las arpías al cielo sin dejar rastro alguno de la chica mientras los 3 semidioses miraraban sorprendidos la escena.

***********En el área 51**********

- ¡Dark!, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Izzy mirando al chico arrodillado en el suelo chillando de dolor - Chico que no conozco, ¿donde está Eclipse? debemos salir de aquí.

- Fue Courtney. Ella me distrajo con sus extraños poderes al desaparecer a Eclipse. Espero que no sea hija de Hades o lo lamentaremos. Ya está en el lado del mal - explicó Nico mientras miraba cuidadosamente por un hoyo en la puerta de un cuarto en donde se escondían.

- Esa traidora... - murmuró Dark jadeando cuando paró de gritar.- ¿secuestró a Eclipse?

- si... llamó a un fantasma que la llevó en una grieta al Inframundo. ¿Qué te ocurrió? - preguntó el chico Hades preocupado.

- No lo sé... algo debió pasarle a Haku... solo eso explicaría lo que me pasó. Nuestra conexión empática me avisó, pero yo estoy bien y apuesto a que ella también.- se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de preocupación de Nico.- Izzy, me alegro que estés con nosotros y no con ellos.

- Izzy siempre va con sus piromaniáticos amigos para volar el área 51... justo lo que iba a hacer antes de que Courtney atacara - dijo Izzy sonriendo.

- Vamonos, debemos avisarle al Campamento que Eclipse fue secuestrada por Hades - murmuró Nico ayudando a Dark a pararse.- coge mi brazo Izzy, vamos por viaje sombra.

Nico cerró los ojos y pensó en la isla Wawanakwa. Sintieron como si fueran en un carro conduciendo a 300km/h y pararon súbitamente frente al comedor en el Campamento. Enseguida, se desplomó junto con Dark. Izzy llamó a los demás y los semidioses salieron corriendo de sus cabañas para ayudarlos. Algunos saludaron a Izzy y Toby, Trent y Yuki llevaron a los chicos a una nueva cabaña que era la enfermería para curarlos y luego darles una mala noticia.

- Haku desapareció. Fue secuestrada por Hades y su cuerpo fue al Olimpo.- dijo Trent señalando a Brian y Briana en las otras camas junto a Duncan que estaba comiendo un plato de comida. - no saben que pasó exactamente pero volvieron gracias a Chiron el centauro que los trajo de vuelta rápidamente.

- Lo siento Dark, no pudimos hacer nada por Haku - murmuró Briana cabizbaja. Dark negó con la cabeza

- No fue tu culpa, además algo parecido nos pasó a mi y a Nico luego de rescatar a Izzy de Courtney. Ella secuestró a Eclipse - dijo Dark mientras Duncan sonreia con incredulidad.

- ¿La princesa secuestró a uno de los suyos? - ellos asintieron muy a su pesar.

- Al final el número griego de la suerte su es 3. Partimos 3 y regresaron 3 - murmuró tristemente Brian. Desde la puerta, Sierra miraba tristemente a los semidioses exhaustos junto a Beth y Grover.

- ¿Ven? se los dije, algo malo iba a salir de esas misiones. Ahora que 2 de nuestras mejores peleadoras fueron secuestradas debemos prepararnos mejor para lo que venga - dijo la oráculo con los 2 sátiros asintiendo con la cabeza. - de los 20, tenemos 17. Y de los de Drama Total, 2 son malvados. Y lo siguiente será peor...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no hay lugares dentro de la Gran profecía. Comenten! Eclipse, desapareciste! lindo no? muajajaja amo hacer drama!<strong>


	13. Dark, Alejandro y otra Haku

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

En un lago de agua blanca y demasiado calmada se encontraban un moreno de pecho musculoso con 2 chicas, una castaña con apariencia fantasmal y otra castaña mayor que peleaba por soltarse de una cuerda que la mantenía prisionera. El latino sonrió.

- Querida Eclipse, luchas por gusto. Tu y tu amiga van a ser obligadas a beber el agua del río Lete -sonrió Alejandro sacando un vaso y sumergiendolo en el agua para llevarselo a la boca de la castaña menor.

- El río Lete... ¡El río del olvido! ¡Haku no lo bebas! -gritó Eclipse mientras la pequeña hacía caso omiso y bebía. Luego, sus pupilas se dilataron y Haku quedó inconsciente.

- No te molestes en preocuparte -dijo Alejandro llenando el vaso nuevamente - ella es un alma cualquiera. Su cuerpo está haciendo otra cosa en el Olimpo pero eventualmente lo recuperaré. Ahora, es tu turno.- el moreno sacó su espada negra y la puso detrás del cuello de la cazadora de Artemisa obligándola a beber el agua. Al igual que Haku, Eclipse cayó inconsciente.- Parte 1 del plan, completa. Courtney, querida, ayúdame a llevar a estas chicas.

- ¿No las puedes sombra-transportar? -dijo la chica con cabello moka cogiendo a Haku como un trapo sucio.- Vine aquí porque sé que Hades le ganará a ese grupo desordenado de Drama Total pero no pensé que tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio.

- ¿Estoy castigado recuerdas? papá nos hizo a Vitani y a mí sirvientes de nuestra madrastra Perséfone. Pude escapar gracias al poder _Charmspeaker_ de Vitani pero debo volver antes de que papá sepa.- Alejandro cargó en brazos a Eclipse y juntos las llevaron a un castillo negro y fúnebre. Entonces, una niebla que parecía persona apareció y Nico abrió sus ojos, jadeando.

- Fue un sueño...¿? -dijo Nico mirando el techo.- Esa niebla... creí ver a alguien... pero ¿quien me ayudaría a saber donde estaban Haku y Eclipse?

Luego comenzó a pensar nostalgicamente en la mañana del día anterior: "_Iba saliendo de mi cabaña cuando vi a Haku parada frente a mí. Llevaba su mochila de viaje y su broche con forma de rayo. Ella me miró tristemente._

_- Nico, ¿podemos hablar? -asentí levemente y ambos nos sentamos contra la pared de mi cabaña.- escucha Nico... yo sé que debí decirte de la profecía pero no había tenido tiempo. Estaba muy preocupada... y además Noah lo descubrió por si solo. Juro que te lo iba a decir..._

_- Está bien... -dije fríamente a pesar de que me dolía. Ella notó la frialdad de mi voz.- no importa, todo está bien._

_- No, nada está bien... todavía me hablas así... por favor Nico, perdóname...-Haku tenía los ojos llorosos. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la perdonaba... pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba. ¡Maldito sea Hades y sus rencores! Entonces, Brian y Briana la llamaron. Ella se puso de pie contrariada._

_- Pensaré si perdonarte... solo prométeme que regresará sana y salva para decirte mi decisión -dije y vi en sus ojos un rayito de esperanza. Ella asintió y se alejó"_

- Soy un idiota... -murmuró el chico poniendo su almohada en su cara. Escuchó una risa triste desde abajo de su cama.

- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo -dijo Dark pateando a Nico desde abajo de su litera. Jay se limitó a sonreir ligeramente.- Pero no fue tu culpa Nico, simplemente pasó...

- Tuve un sueño, y vi donde estaba...-y el pequeño contó su sueño.

Por otro lado, Brian y Briana estaban con una preocupada Thalia en la cabaña de Zeus junto a Percy, Annabeth, Calixte, Cody y Noah. Todos conversaban sobre las extrañas desapariciones de Haku y Eclipse, las cuales bien sabían que fueron hechas por Hades y su ejercito.

- La pregunta es...¿porqué las quiere?-apuntó Noah. Brian y Briana estaban mirándose con complicidad.- ¿qué esconden?

- Chris acaba de recibir una información desde el Campamento Mestizo: Un semidiós atacó el Olimpo y le quitó su poder a Dioniso luego de atacar a Hebe, la diosa de la juventud, y a Nike, la diosa de la victoria. A ellas tambien les quitó sus poderes -dijeron los gemelos.

- ¿cómo se le quita el poder a un Dios? -preguntó Cody.

- Cuando le quitas su objeto representativo y absorbes su poder al estar desprotegido. Siguen siendo inmortales pero un poco más... inútiles- dijo Annabeth.-¿Saben quien lo hizo?- Los gemelos miraron tristemente a Thalia y Noah ya que ambos estaban preocupados.

- Haku... o por lo menos el cuerpo de Haku. Usó un collar -explicó Briana- Según dicen, el collar cogió el poder del arma de Dioniso, Hebe y Nike. Luego, Haku fue tragada por una grieta en el suelo cosa que poco pudieron hacer los Dioses.

- Entonces, nuestros potenciales enemigos son los Hades y Haku-mala.- concluyó Percy. Los demás asintieron.

- Y así es como la profecía se comienza a hacer realidad-murmuró Thalia preocupada para luego escuchar una explosión y un temblor.- ¿qué ocurre?

Los semidioses fueron a ver que había pasado para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros mirando la destruida cabaña de Hades mientras Dark era retenido por unas cuerdas de sombras con Nico y Jay en el suelo con sus ropas chamuscadas. Alejandro estaba frente a Dark sonriendo con indulgencia mientras Vitani miraba despectivamente a sus hermanos.

- Bien, que sea rápido. Hermanito, he venido a robar tus poderes. Papá no quiere que sigas siendo su hijo así que me fortaleceré contigo y te dejaré sin poderes. Dos pájaros de un tiro.- dijo Alejandro mientras comenzaba a conjurar- _Hades, Dios del infierno, niega a éste hijo tuyo, quítale tu bendición y vuelvelo el vil mortal que debería ser desde el principio._

Dark brilló de morado opaco mientras algo parecía salirse de su cuerpo y caía al piso con la cara pálida y cansada. Alejandro absorbió lo que sacó del cuerpo de Dark y sonrió con malicia. Luego sacó un balde de agua negra y turbia mientras Vitani sonreía.

- Ahora, para acabar contigo de una vez, te echaré agua del Río Estigio y como eres mortal morirás.- dijo el hijo de Hades sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡NO, DARK!- gritaron los demás presentes mientras esqueletos los pegaban al suelo obligadamente. Dark solo miró a los demás fríamente como si no tuviera más que hacer que sufrir y luego morir.

- ¡Alto! -gritó una vocecilla familiar para todos mientras se interponía entre el agua del balde de Alejandro y Dark y recibía el impacto. Era una niebla con forma humana con 2 distinguidos ojos azules eléctricos. Alejandro se alejó en una grieta molesto por la interrupción. Vitani lanzó una última bomba contra la cabaña de Zeus y más esqueletos aparecían a pelear guiados por la chica.

- ¿Haku?- dijo Nico sorprendido al reconocer la "niebla". Ella sonrió debilmente mientras parecía desaparecer.-¡No te vayas!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Amo sus comentarios! ustedes me alientan a seguir :3 gracias a todos! :)<strong>


	14. A escapar se ha dicho

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

3 personas salieron como torbellinos entre los semidioses. Urania, Erik y Pelayo se encontraban peleando sin piedad contra los esqueletos de Vitani. Urania mantenía una mirada seria mientras defendía a Lena. Erik y Pelayo eran huracanes asesinos contra los esqueletos. Vitani los odió apenas los vio salir de la enfermería y destruir su precioso ejército.

- Si esa boba de Haku no hubiera interferido, ahora hubiéramos tenido la profecía en la bolsa.-dijo Vitani rechinando los dientes.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Haku?, ¿por qué está dividida en 3 partes?-dijo Nico ayudando a Dark a levantarse. Vitani sonrió cruelmente.

- Su cuerpo fue a hacer cosas en el Olimpo. Su alma era la parte que necesitábamos para que ella olvide quien es y venga con nosotros. Lastimosamente, una parte se reveló contra la esencia del río Lete y se escapó. Pero ahora está débil y volverá con su parte del alma que está en el infierno. Ahora Nico aléjate e inclínate ante la Reina de los fantasmas.-Vitani hizo brillar sus ojos para convocar más esqueletos haciendo que Urania olvidara proteger a Lena.

Erik y Pelayo se alertaron y corrieron en su auxilio para luego fulminarse con la mirada el uno al otro. Erik se acercó a Lena sobreprotectoramente. Pelayo entrecerró los ojos y siguió masacrando huesos. Erik sonrió y se alejó con la semidiosa.

- Vitani, ¿tú crees que éste es el poder del Rey de los fantasmas?–Nico miró a Haku tristemente, luego a Vitani y sus ojos se llenaron de odio. Luego sacó su espada y apuntó al cielo.-conoce el verdadero poder. ¡Yo soy el Rey de los Fantasmas!

Ante las palabras de Nico, el suelo tembló y varias grietas se tragaron los esqueletos convocados por la hija de Hades mientras ella misma perdía el equilibrio y caía en las grietas de Nico. El pelinegro comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente asustando a los demás. Percy, Bridgette y Yuki trataron de lanzar agua pero no pudieron pues salía fuego verde del suelo como si Nico tratara de atacarlos a todos. Ni Toby con sus poderes de fuego pudo detenerlo. Sammie se agachó en el suelo como si el fuego la atacara. Erik se acercó a socorrerla dejando a Lena con Calixte. Pero Lena cayó en una de las grietas de Nico y gritó desesperada. Pelayo corrió y la ayudó a salir del peligro. Nico no se detuvo. Haku lo miró preocupada y con un hilo de voz lo llamó.

- Nico… no hagas eso… tú no eres como ellos. Eres un héroe, no te dejes llevar por el rencor.-Nico reaccionó ante la voz de la hija de Zeus y cayó al suelo de cansancio.-ese es mi chico…

- Haku… ¿cómo es que estás aquí?–preguntaron Thalia y Noah acercándose.

- Mi alma quería salvar a aquellos que quiero y por eso vine pero tengo una sola misión antes de volver con mi cuerpo.–Haku miró a Dark y sus ojos brillaron de azul eléctrico una última vez.-"_Padre, Zeus, Dios del rayo, las tormentas y señor de todos los dioses. Rechazo tu bendición y se la doy a quien más la necesita: mi gemelo Dark que sabrá guiar a todos y luchará en tu nombre como si fuera tu hijo. Acéptalo y yo aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas"–_Dark le tapó la boca a la chica pero ella sonrió mientras sus ojos se apagaban y volvían a ser café. Dark brilló de azul y rayos salieron de su cuerpo.-Eres un poco lento gemelito…

- Sabes que no tenías que hacer eso. De todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho ésta se gana el premio.–Dark se acercó a la chica y puso una mano en su cabeza. Luego la abrazó cariñosamente.-Cuídate… y recuerda que te quiero...

- Estaré bien. Yo sé que nada me hará olvidarlos a ustedes y volveré en mí cuando más me necesiten.-dijo Haku mientras se hacía más transparente.-Noah, sé que nunca podré decirte lo que siento pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre me gustaste.

- Ni que no nos fuéramos a ver.-dijo Noah mirando a otro lado, ruborizado. Haku sonrió.

- Deben estar alertas. Lo que sigue, Sierra lo sabe y deben avisarle al Campamento Griego y al Campamento Romano. Confíen y hagan lo que Sierra les diga. Debo irme. Nos veremos… espero…-Haku se estaba disipando cuando Nico se acercó a ella.

- Haku, yo...no debí tratarte así la última vez que hablamos. No debí molestarme tanto. Lo lamento…-el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha. La chica se le acercó y le alzó la cabeza suavemente. Nico la abrazó.

- No te preocupes amigo. Solo con una palabra eres capaz de hacerme perdonarte todo. Perdóname tú a mí.–Nico asintió mientras Haku desaparecía en pequeños brillos que se fueron al suelo. El hijo de Hades cayó al suelo de arrodillas con los ojos vidriosos pero habló con voz firme.

- Debemos hacer lo que ella dijo. Vamos a dividirnos. Erik, Lena, Pelayo, Yuki, Noah, Urania y Heather van a ir al Campamento Romano con Percy que ya sabe a dónde ir. Annabeth, Calixte, Jay, Bridgette, Trent, Cody, Sammie y Dark irán conmigo al Campamento Griego. Rue y Thalia vayan a buscar a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Los demás quédense aquí y avísennos de cualquier cosa que pase en Wawanakwa mediante mensajes Iris.-Todos asintieron y se separaron. Percy y Nico fueron con Sierra para ver que sabía sobre el futuro.

Erik y Pelayo llevaron a Lena a la enfermería nuevamente para encontrarse con Gwen y Geoff. Los 2 primeros se fulminaron con la mirada de odio que tenían en el campo de batalla.

- Chicos, ¿qué pasó allá afuera?–preguntó Gwen.

- Nada Gwen, no pasó nada. Solo un pequeño temblor. Ah, y uno de nuestros compañeros recibió nuevos , nos iremos por un tiempo corto a otro lado. Durante ese tiempo quiero que contacten con los demás de Drama Total. Son esenciales para que podemos ganarle a Alejandro. Ya les explique eso-dijo Erik sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a Pelayo.-Escúchame bien Pelayo, no toques a Lena. Es mi prima por parte de los dioses y debo protegerla. No la mires, no te le acerques y todo estará bien entre nosotros.

- No prometo nada. Mi deber es cuidar a los que lo necesiten. Tú debes cuidar a Heather. No puedes ocuparte de las dos así que yo protegeré a Lena por ti.-dijo Pelayo fríamente. Luego se acercó a Lena, le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió antes de salir.

- Lena, no te le acerques.–dijo Erik. Lena iba a protestar pero él la interrumpió.-Sin discusión. Eres mi familia y debo cuidarte. Ese semidiós ibérico no me agrada.

- Uh… me huele a pleito.-se burló Geoff. Erik bufó antes de irse a la cabaña de Ares.

Por otro lado, Nico y Percy salían del cuarto de Sierra con cara de consternación. Parecían haber sido traumatizados por algo que vieron. Ambos corrieron hacia sus demás compañeros. Ellos se vieron preocupados.

- Cambio de planes. Debemos salir de la isla. Lo que viene será peor que nunca. Lleven todas las armas que puedan y reúnanse en la fogata en 5 minutos. Empaquen todo lo necesario. ¡Ahora!–dijo Percy mientras todos corrían a acatar las órdenes.

- Percy, ¿qué sucede?-gritó Noah desde la cabaña de Atenea.

- Sus amigos Tyler, Sadie, Katie y Owen están en el ejército de Alejandro. Además vimos que los Dioses del Olimpo van a atacar Wawanakwa en cuestión de minutos porque creen que Haku está oculta aquí. No están solos. Algunos dioses Egipcios, Ibéricos y Nórdicos van a venir a ayudarlos. Eso era lo que Haku nos avisó para ir a los otros campamentos. Los Dioses deliberaron y planean acabar con todos los semidioses de la Tierra, eso significa que atacaran Nueva York y San Francisco luego de llegar a Wawanakwa.-dijo Percy mientras todos se juntaban.

- "_Heroes y Dioses con el mundo acabarán"-_apuntó Trent.-Parece que nadie estará a salvo.

Pronto un temblor recorrió la isla seguida de olas furiosas y rayos desde el cielo. El viento soplaba fuertemente para temor de nuestros amigos. De lejos se visualizaban brillantes cuadrigas gigantes volando en dirección a Wawanakwa. Todos se asustaron.

- ¡debemos salir de aquí, muévanse!–gritó Toby cuando todos salían disparados al bosque a refugiarse de las olas que se tragaban las cabañas recién construidas.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?–dijo Dark.-volando y en barco sería suicidio. ¿Alguna idea?

Todos pusieron cara de dolor al ver que nadie había planeado eso. Nico se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras caminaba a un extraño círculo de rocas.

- Tengo una idea pero no les gustará.-movió una roca revelando una entrada por la cual saltó seguido de los demás. Todos gritaron al penetrar la oscuridad en lo que parecía un abismo sin final.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Adoro sus comentarios! ustedes me alientan a seguir y si no los hago hablar mucho... lo siento jejeje :) trataré de hacerlos hablar un poco más ;)<strong>


	15. El comienzo de la Gran Guerra

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

En lo que parecieron minutos, los chicos cogieron velocidad de caída para detenerse súbitamente antes de golpear un oscuro suelo. Los chicos parecían estar en alguna cámara anti gravedad pues no tocaban el suelo. Luego cayeron duramente en el suelo.

- Bien hecho Nico.–dijo Dark enojado lanzando rayos en dirección de su hermano. El chico dio un paso atrás.-Lo siento, no acostumbro a usar rayos. Ser chico rayo me pone más furioso de lo normal. Ya entiendo por qué Haku era explosiva. Debo controlar mi temperamento.

- Mientras te mantengas alejado de mí todo estará bien… ¡mira eso!–Nico señaló el broche de rayo que tenía Dark guindando de la camisa negra que llevaba.

Dark tomó el broche cuidadosamente y lo sacó de su camisa. Rápidamente se transformó en una espada brillante hecha con bronce celestial (que no daña a los mortales) de 75 cm de largo. En su mango tenía rayos y un nombre en griego antiguo gravados.

- _WindBreaker…_ deberías estar con Haku…-murmuró Dark con tristeza. Luego miró a Nico como si nada.–Nico, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa… el Inframundo.–respondió el menor. Jay y Dark miraron el lugar. Luego sonrieron nostálgicamente mirando el río de agua negra en el que flotaban juguetes, papeles y otras cosas.–ese es el río Estigio, el de los pensamientos olvidados y desechados. Es el más peligroso en el Infierno.

Varios gimieron al reconocer algunos de sus sueños desechados. Luego siguieron caminando guiados por los 3 hijos de Hades. Caminaron largo rato hasta que oyeron voces. Se escondieron entre las rocas y vieron a Alejandro con Vitani, Courtney, Owen, Tyler, Sadie y Katie. Todos comentaban lo satisfactorio que salió el plan. Luego 2 voces conocidas salieron del lugar.

- Alejandro… tengo hambre.–dijo Haku infantilmente con sus ojos rojos como los de Vitani. Eclipse la iba abrazando.–¿Me das algo de comer, o prefieres que te lance a Cerberus?

- Claro Haku.–dijo Alejandro sonriendo mientras miraba el collar que tenía la chica en el pecho sobre su vestido plateado hasta la rodilla con un cinturón negro en la cintura.-todo para mi pequeña consentida.-Alejandro abrazó a Haku y se la llevó a otro lado.

Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa. Dark estaba haciendo ademán de querer vomitar mientras Nico y Noah rechinaban los dientes molestos. Luego, ambos se fulminaron con la misma mirada de odio.

- Todo esto es tu culpa come libros.–dijo Nico

- Creo que más fue la tuya porque lastimaste a Haku, niño emo.–replicó Noah.

- Grrrrr.–gruñeron ambos hasta que Bridgette los separó.

- Basta, ya es suficiente. Sammie, Calixte ustedes también.–Ambas chicas dejaron de tocar el cabello de Trent.

- Pero tiene el cabello despeinado.–dijo Calixte tocando el cabello de Trent nuevamente.

- Está bien ahí.–dijo Sammie arreglando al chico mientras peleaba con Calixte.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz!–gritaron Yuki y Heather enojadas.

- Wow, como 2 gotas de agua.–dijo Toby riendo. Nadie notó que había desaparecido alguien hasta que Jay gritó.

- ¡Lindsay!–la hija de Afrodita se había ido corriendo detrás de Tyler llamándolo a gritos. El chico había girado y ahora ambos se abrazaban.

- Lindsay ven conmigo. Vamos a triunfar en una batalla ya ganada.-dijo Tyler llevandose a Lindsay-¿como llegaste aquí?

- No lo sé, no preste atención. Pero estar con Alejandro debe ser divertido. Mira ese pajarito de fuego.-la chica señaló un murcielago cubierto en llamas mientras todos detenían a Dark que tenía cara de furia y echaba rayos. Lindsay y Tyler se alejaron hasta alcanzar a Alejandro.

- Basta Dark, debemos salir de aquí. Es solo cuestión de minutos para que Alejandro se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí. Además debemos ir a Nueva York.-dijo Nico arrastrando a su hermano mientras murmuraba rabiosamente: "ella nos está traicionando!"

- ¿Cómo sabes hacia donde ir?-preguntó Geoff mirando el lugar con desconfianza.

- Podrías estar llevándonos por lugares suicidas.-agregó Gwen mirando a Nico con desconfianza.

- oh, vamos chicos... ellos son nuestros compañeros. Ellos nos han ayudado a Heather, Noah, Trent y a mi con todo esto de ser semidioses. Ellos son buenos.-dijo Bridgette compasiva mientras Geoff le lanzaba una mirada enamoradiza. Dark lo notó y le lanzó una mirada de odio para luego acercarse a Bridgette como diciendo: "ella es mía"

- Está bien... pero vamos rápido. Este lugar y los muertitos me dan escalofríos - dijo Geoff señalando a los muertos esperando ser juzgados en la una mansión fúnebre.

Nico los guió a todos a través de rocas y cuevas hasta llegar a una pared de piedra con un símbolo griego. Nico recitó algo en griego antiguo y la pared se desvaneció dejando ver un túnel. Dark y Jay estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿como lo supiste?-preguntó Jay.-he pasado mucho tiempo en el Infierno pero no sabía eso.

- Un día que estaba molesto con Percy me vine al Infierno y el espíritu Minos, el antiguo rey de Creta, me dijo de estos pasadizos secretos.-respondió Nico alegremente.- Al final de este túnel está Nueva York. En el de acá llegarán a San Francisco. Solo que no sé latín como para abrir el túnel.-señaló otra pared con otro signo diferente al griego.

- _aperuerit ianuam__ abeam to San Francisco.-_murmuró Noah tocando la pared que desapareció en la última palabra

- ¿c-como...?-masculló Nico sorprendido mirando al hijo de Atenea.

- Inteligencia pequeño bobo.-dijo Noah sarcásticamente. Luego miró a sus compañeros.-¿no vienen?

Percy, Noah y los demás del primer grupo se fueron por el pasadizo secreto a San Francisco. Los demás fueron a Nueva York. Llegaron al final que estaba tapado por una roca. Juntos, lograron sacar la piedra que cayó fuera del pasadizo con un estrepitoso ruido. Fueron recibidos con arcos y filosas espadas empuñadas por varios chicos de diferentes edades con armaduras griegas encima.

- Chiron, hay intrusos.-dijo una chica con aspecto feroz, cabello castaño, ojos rojos y piel blanca.

- Clarisse, somos nosotros.-dijo Nico desde al fondo junto a Annabeth, Thalia y Grover.

- Di Angelo, Chase, Grace, Underwood ¿por qué los trajeron?-preguntó Clarisse, hija de Ares.

- Ellos son los semidioses de Drama Total.-dijo Annabeth señalando a los susodichos.-o una parte de ellos. Chiron, hay problemas. Los dioses estan furiosos porque un semidiós dejo sin poderes al señor D, junto a Hebe y Nike. Atacaron Wawanakwa hace rato y vienen para acá en cosa de nada. Además irán contra todos los semidioses del mundo.

- ¿Ya lo sabe el Campamento Romano?-preguntó el moreno centauro acercandose a los chicos.

- Sí, enviamos a Percy junto 2 de Drama Total y otros más a decírselos.-dijo Dark. Chiron se mostró pensante un rato.

- Chiron, ¿qué planeas?-preguntó Chris en su forma humana. Chiron lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Chris puso una mueca y se alejó.

- ¿Cual es el plan?-preguntó Rue rápidamente al ver a Chris irse. Chiron también puso una mueca.

- Es el plan G12. Debemos llamar a los gigantes, los némesis de los dioses.-dijo Chiron con una cara a lo 2012

- ¿Como?-preguntaron Brian y Briana al mismo tiempo con cara de preocupación pues sabían que eso era desesperado.

- Despertando a Gea, la madre de los dioses.- respondió dejando sin aliento a todo el Campamento Mestizo allí presente.-Así es...pero acciones drásticas requieren medidas drástica. ¡Todos prepárense para la batalla, ahora!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Adoro sus comentarios! ustedes me alientan a seguir y si no los hago hablar mucho... lo siento jejeje :) trataré de hacerlos hablar un poco más ;)<strong>


	16. La desesperada búsqueda de semidioses

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

**En el Campamento Mestizo Griego...**

Chris McLean reunió a todos los 100 o 150 campistas armados del Campamento Mestizo frente a las 20 y tantas cabañas que había. Todos traían panes y botellas de lo que parecía un jugo de durazno que brillaba. Los chicos recién llegados estaban frente a una gran fogata mientras los demás los rodeaban. Comenzaron a repartirse las cosas cuando llegaron Chiron y Chris.

- Haber campistas, deben tirar el néctar y la ambrosía y pensar el nombre "Gea" así como cuando ofrendan a sus padres. Luego cuando ella llegue yo hablaré. La estrategia es simple. Los gigantes atacaran a los dioses y ustedes deben acabar con sus armas y lanzarse contra lo que sea que traigan consigo. Usen sus poderes lo más que puedan.-explicó Chiron mientras los campistas temblaban de miedo pero se acercaron poco a poco al fuego. Hicieron lo que les ordenaron y cuando todos ofrendaron un temblor se sintió.

De pronto, todos fueron atrapados por la tierra que repentinamente se había convertido en arena movediza. Una mujer como de unos 30 años con cara pálida que parecía recién haberse despertado de una siesta. Llevaba un vestido café que parecía hecho de tierra y miró a los chicos con mirada fría.

- ¿Qué quieren? Estaba descansando.-dijo Gea mientras Chiron y Chris se acercaron, se inclinaron ante ella y hablaron a murmullos durante un minuto. Gea asintió.-Está bien, solo porque nunca me ha gustado ver a mis hijo pelear. Espero que me paguen esta.

- Si señora Gea…-dijeron todos mientras Gea los liberaba. Luego, ella cerró los ojos de nuevo. El suelo tembló y de la tierra surgieron 6 gigantes terriblemente grandes. Medían unos 5 metros de alto. Tenía cuerpo humanoide con brazos llenos de heridas y llevaban garrotes en la mano.

- ¿Madre, llamaste?-preguntó el gigante más grande.

- Si, hijito querido. Tú y tus hermanos deben enfrentar a los dioses así como en la Gigantomaquia solo que esta vez los semidioses están de su lado y no con los dioses.-explicó Gea.

- Estos son los gigantes… Némesis de los dioses.-murmuró Bridgette. Los demás asintieron.

- Eso parece. Pero ¿cómo es que 6 gigantes podrán acabar con por lo menos 10 dioses por campamento?-cuestionó Cody con miedo en su cara.

- No tengo ni idea, pero tengo la impresión de que nuevamente estamos en desventaja.- dijo Dark

- Ahora peor, Eclipse era la única que podía llamar a las cazadoras de una forma extraña. La señora Artemisa debe estar con los Dioses. Y sin Eclipse no sé como traer a las demás cazadoras.- dijo Rue mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Haku era una buena peleadora. No sé como haremos para reemplazar sus rayos asesinos… sin ofender Thalia pero 2 hijas de Zeus son mejores que una sola.-dijo Nico

- Además, los chicos más rudos están en el Campamento Romano.-apuntó Jay.-Urania, Pelayo y Erik son torbellinos en batalla pero ahora de verdad estamos mal.

- No importa. Escuchen, debemos buscar a los demás de Drama Total. Según la profecía, para acabar con esta guerra debemos encontrarlos a todos. Tenemos a 5 en el Inframundo, 2 con los romanos, y el resto con nosotros. Los demás están regados en algún lado.-dijo Calixte haciendo cuentas.

Entonces se acercaron 2 chicos gemelos. Ambos larguiruchos, castaños con ojos azules y una armadura griega de color verde. Uno de ellos tenía un pedazo de papel. Fulminaron a Cody y a Duncan con la mirada.

- ¿De casualidad no serán hijos de Hermes?-dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego giraron la cabeza hacia Dark.-tenemos algo para ustedes.-les tendió el papel. Dark lo iba a abrir cuando Nico se interpuso.

- ¿qué se traen entre manos gemelos Stoll?-dijo Nico con incredulidad. Los chicos sonrieron.

- Nada Nico, solamente queremos ayudarlos. Este es un mapa con las ubicaciones de semidioses con talentos extraños que se encuentran en Estados Unidos.- dijo el gemelo con su cabello peinado hacia el lado derecho.

- ¿Travis, Connor, de donde lo sacaron?-dijo Annabeth cogiendo el mapa y observándolo.

- Se lo cogimos a Chiron cuando estaba fuera de su despacho. Demoramos en saber que hace pero ahora sabemos con certeza que encuentra a semidioses realmente especiales.- dijo el otro gemelo con el cabello hacia la izquierda.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – preguntó Trent mientras Izzy iba a jugar con los pegasos del establo del campamento gritando:"Soy un pegaso como ustedes!" y brillaba de dorado con una vid de uvas encima de la cabeza al igual que Geoff

- ¡Reclamación! - gigantes, Gea, Chiron, Chris y los campistas giraron al aullido de Brian señalando a Izzy. Ella comenzó a reír como loca.

- Es el símbolo de Dioniso. ¿Cómo es posible que haya una reclamación en este momento? – dijo Chiron. Mientras todos (excepto los gigantes y Gea) se inclinaban Chiron decía – Salven Isabella Stevens y Geoffry Cevallos, hijos de Dioniso, señor de la locura, el vino y las fiestas.

- Pues, sencillamente, yo no estoy ni con los Dioses ni los semidioses. Además, hijos míos no deben ser ignorados.-dijo Dioniso en persona. Se veía humano como de unos 30 años con cabello cobrizo, cuerpo musculoso y llevaba una túnica color morado pero como todos los Dioses irradiaba un aura de poder que te hacía sentir que no era humano. Izzy se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó riendo.-Ellos son tan necesarios como los demás. Si les es útil, ese niño ladrón punketo es hijo de Hermes y esa niña emo de allá es hija de Deméter.

- No soy emo. Soy gótica.-dijo Gwen molesta pero Dioniso la ignoró.-además, ¿qué hace un Dios aquí, no debería estar en el Olimpo?

- No Gwendolyn, Dioniso fue castigado por los Dioses por tratar de hacer cosas indebidas a una ninfa sagrada. No puede tomar más vino y tiene que vivir por 50 años más en el Campamento Mestizo.-dijo Chiron mientras Gwen bufaba.

De pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar. Se oyeron truenos y el agua del río que bañaba la orilla del Campamento se agitaba furiosamente. El sol se apagó y se podían ver carros voladores acercándose al Campamento causándoles un deja-vú a los campistas del Nuevo Campamento Mestizo. Alcanzaron a ver un nuevo carro de color negro con fuego azul rodeándolo y un hombre con cara seria, ojos y cabellos negros y una toga negra con toques blancos que se movían pareciendo almas de personas atrapadas en la toga.

- ¡Es Hades!–dijo Nico sorprendido al reconocer a su padre. Jay y Dark miraron rápidamente para luego darle la razón al menor.-¿No se supone que todo esto es su plan y debería estar seguro en el Inframundo como todo buen malvado cobarde?

- Al parecer no. Miren… ¿Quién viene allá?-dijo Briana apuntando a un pequeño punto que venía por tierra junto a un lobo de Artemisa. Sus ojos rojos eran inconfundibles y su cabello castaño lacio era reconocible. Junto a ella venía una que se veía mayor, igual de castaña y con un arco en la mano.

- ¿son Haku y Eclipse?-dijo Sierra sorprendida viendo a sus compañeras acercarse junto a los Dioses.

- No hay tiempo de averiguar que sucede.-dijo una voz desde una nube de niebla a lado de los semidioses. Era Yuki comunicándose por mensaje Iris.-Escuchen, Percy, Urania, Erik y Pelayo están con los demás romanos enfrentándose a los Dioses Ibéricos Vael y a Arconio junto a los otros Olímpicos y creo que también otros Egipcios. Los 6 gigantes que tenemos no serán suficientes. Lupa, la loba líder del campamento, dijo que debemos buscar a los semidioses de Drama Total rápido. ¿Alguna idea?

- Dile a Toby, Noah y Heather que deben ir a Los Ángeles para buscar a 2 semidioses que están allí.-ordenó Dark viendo el mapa de los gemelos Stoll. Yuki, ve con Lena a Alburquerque a buscar a otro que está allí. De paso ve a Denver que allí a otro. Que Percy y compañía se queden de guardia en el Campamento. Que no muera nadie. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.-Yuki asintió mientras la niebla se desvanecía.

- ¿Y nosotros qué?-preguntó Annabeth.

- Yo sugiero que tú, Thalia, Nico, Rue, Sierra y Grover se queden aquí. Dark, Cody y yo vamos a buscar al semidiós de Dallas.-sugirió Trent. Todos asintieron.

- Entonces, Bridgette, Brian y Briana vaya a Jacksonville. Izzy, Geoff y Duncan, vayan con pegasos a Nueva Hampshire. Gwen, Calixte y Dj vayan a Pennsylvania. Beth, Sammie yo vamos a Detroit.- dijo Jay señalando puntos en el mapa.-a pesar de haber más creo que cubriremos mucho terreno. Creo que solo nos faltan unos pocos. Cuando terminen regresen aquí.

- Esperen, queremos buscar personas.-dijeron los Stolls. Annabeth rodó los ojos ignorándolos.

- Dejen a los pequeños bebes hacer algo. Travis, Connor, vayan con Geoff a Seattle. Rue, ve con Izzy y Duncan.-dijo Calixte haciendo enojar momentáneamente a los gemelos para que luego festejen.-¿Y?, ¿¡Qué esperan, muévanse!

Todos corrieron a buscar medios de transporte rápidamente. Nico creó un portal para Gwen, Calixte y Dj. Jay desapareció con su equipo al igual que Dark con Trent y Cody. Bridgette, Brian y Briana fueron por agua gracias a los poderes de la hija de Poseidón. Travis y Connor llevaron a Geoff con una cuadriga. Al final, Nico, Annabeth y Thalia quedaron al mando de la batalla. Sierra fue con Grover a refugiarse donde estaba la Oráculo del campamento.

- Bien…¡A pelear!-gritó Nico alzando su espada convocando esqueletos mientras el Campamento Mestizo lo seguía.

Los Gigantes peleaban lanzando las cabañas de los campistas a los Dioses. Los semidioses estaban en la retaguardia, luchando contra los lobos de Artemisa hasta que más de la mitad de ellos fueron transformados en campos de trigo por obra y gracia de Deméter. Nico se mordió la lengua para no gritar insultos en griego y se lanzó a pelea contra los animales que ayudaban a los Dioses. Pronto fue detenido por una espada negra como la suya pero más cargada de poder. Era Haku con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa que haría temblar a Hades mismo. A su derecha, Nico podía ver a Thalia peleando lastimeramente contra Eclipse en una pelea que era ganada por la castaña.

- Haku… no debemos hacer esto… eres mi mejor amiga… - murmuró el hijo de Hades. Haku levantó una ceja.

- Oh claro que sí debemos. Lo único que reinará este mundo es mi ejército. Te aplastaré como a un insecto Nicholas di Angelo.-Nico supo que ya no había rastro alguno de la dulce Haku que una vez conoció… y bebiéndose la tristeza se abalanzó con su espada hacia la chica.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Adoro sus comentarios! así sea de 2 palabras :D espero que les guste el cap jejej se que me tardé más de lo normal pero tuve una serie de problemas... (examenes, enfermedad) pero bueno, aquí esta :) Ja-ne!<strong>


	17. La caida del Campamento Romano

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan. Vamos con el cap de hoy :) ****LORDKUKUKU espero que te guste tu esperado corto momento Pel/Lena ;)**

**Mientras tanto en el Campamento Romano…**

Percy, Noah, Erik, Pelayo, Urania, Lena, Heather, Yuki y Toby acababan de atravesar el túnel abierto por el hijo de Atenea. Él había explicado que sabía latín porque había estudiado un libro hace años. Todos entendieron pero sabían que además de querer avanzar, Noah quería hacer quedar mal a Nico quien parece ser su rival amoroso. Percy iba riendo con Yuki, Erik y Heather comentando sobre los inminentes celos de Noah por Haku que no notaron que llegaron al final del túnel a San Francisco.

Percy desapareció la roca con un espadazo y 9 semidioses salieron a un césped frente a un arco de piedra con 2 guardias vestidos con armaduras romanas rojas. Estos sacaron las espadas que tenía cuando los vieron salir pero Percy se adelantó y los calmó. Uno de los 2 reconoció al chico y lo abrazó emocionado. Se quitó el casco mostrando su cara regordeta como de niño de 14 años y su cabello negro.

- Chicos, él es Frank, hijo de Marte que es Ares en versión romana.-dijo Percy mostrando al chicos que sonrió tímidamente. Luego todos entraron al campamento que era amplio pero solo con 5 grandes cabañas.-Aquí, en vez de estar divididos por su progenitor divino, están agrupados según sus habilidades en batalla.-Más allá, un rubio musculoso como de 16 y una pelinegra de la misma edad montando guardia en la cabaña más lejana. Ambos saludaron a Percy. Él los presentó como Jason y Hazel, hijos de Jupiter(Zeus) y Pluto(Hades) respectivamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Percy?-preguntó Jason. Percy puso cara de malas noticias mientras comenzaba a hablar. Jason se sorprendió y comenzó a correr a la primera cabaña.-Les avisaré. Reune a todos los demás para hacer el ritual y pelear rápidamente.

Pero se encontraron con que ya habían hecho el ritual gracias al aviso de Chris. Las 5 cabañas llenas de semidioses se reunieron en el frente de batalla. Pronto arribaron los Dioses Ares, Hermes, Perséfone, Atenea, Bóreas, Hipnos, Hefestos y otros acompañados de 2 dioses ibéricos Vael y Arconio junto a un ejército de mounstros y osos gigantescos. Entonces vieron a los 6 gigantes que seguían a su madre Terra(Gea). Pero rápidamente cayeron en desventaja. Reyna, la líder del campamento romano, cayó presa de Atenea. Lupa la loba, fue a socorrerla pero la dejaron fuera de combate al congelarla. Yuki se apresuró a hablar con los griegos para saber que hacer mientras Percy, Erik, Urania y Pelayo quedaban al mando de un ejército de semidioses que peleaban desesperadamente. Dioses medían 2 metros mientras que los gigantes medían 5 metros pero no lograban hacer mucha cosa pues los dioses eran fuertes. De hecho, 2 de los 6 gigantes estaban fuera de combate mientras el icor, la sangre de los inmortales, brotaba de grandes heridas hechas por flechas y espadas.

- Chicos, no creo que aguantemos mucho.-dijo Urania con seria mirada. Percy, Erik y Pelayo la ignoraron y siguieron peleando hasta que un gigante más cayó al suelo.

- Urania tiene razón, debemos irnos.-dijo Percy guardando a Riptide.

- ¿Estás loco?, ¿quieres dejar el Campamento solo?-se escandalizó Pelayo.

- ¿tenemos otra opción?-preguntó Percy sarcásticamente mientras parte de su ejército se convertía en flores gracias a Perséfone mientras osos masticaban los escudos de los campistas caídos.

- Lena, ponte a salvo con Yuki y has tu misión. No te preocupes por mí… yo estaré bien…-dijo Pelayo tomando las manos de Lena mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Está bien Pel… cuídate mucho…-dijo Lena poniendo su mano en las mejillas de Pelayo mientras Erik la empujaba lejos de Pelayo mirándolo con cara de desearle la muerte.

- Vámonos de una vez.-dijo Erik.-Jason, Hazel, Frank, reúnan pronto a todos los sobrevivientes.

Los tres semidioses fueron al campo de batalla a ayudar a los semidioses que aún se movían mientras veían también a los caídos. Percy recogió las flores de Perséfone y se las llevó con cuidado en una mochila. Luego, un dragón de metal llegó al rescate de los semidioses junto a un mestizo moreno con cabello negro que sonreía. Jason, Hazel y Frank subieron al dragón con sus compañeros mientras Percy se llevaba a Erik, Urania y Pelayo por mar. Miraron por última vez las 5 grandes cabañas que conformaban el Campamento romano que estaban en llamas mientras los gigantes se esfumaban en la tierra.

- Comuníquense con el Campamento griego. Díganles que el Campamento romano ha caído.-dijo Percy con cara fúnebre.

**Con Lena y Yuki**

Ambas chicas estaban corriendo mientras varios osos las perseguían controlados por un semidiós desconocido con pintas parecidas a Pelayo. Junto a ellas había un chico castaño con una boina azul cubriéndole la cabeza y un abrigo verde grisáceo.

- ¡Ezequiel, vámonos de una vez!-dijo Lena mirando la foto grupal de los chicos de Drama Total que les dieron para guiarse. El castaño corrió hacia las chicas esquivando los osos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que escaparemos si no tenemos medios de transporte? Los pegasos escaparon cuando llegaron los osos.-dijo Yuki furiosa. Ezequiel miró la fuente que había en el centro de la ciudad de Alburquerque. Tiró el agua al aire formando un arco iris mientras halaba a las 2 chicas hacia él mientras desaparecían con él. Luego reaparecieron mágicamente en el Campamento griego. Yuki y Lena se sorprendieron.

- Eres semidiós hijo de Iris, la Diosa del arco-iris. Solo los hijos Iris pueden trasladarse por medio de arco iris.-apuntó Yuki mientras Ezequiel sonreía emocionado.

- ¡Mira el Campamento!-gritó Lena apuntando al fuego asesino que había mientras Yuki y Ezequiel se asustaban y comenzaban a correr lejos del fuego para lanzarse al río.

**Con Toby, Noah y Heather**

Mirando a las estrellas de Hollywood reconocieron a 2 muy conocidas chicas. Una era alta, delgada, piel morena, cabello negro cogido en 2 coletas altas. La otra era baja, blanca, algo pasada de peso, cabello negro peinado igual que su amiga. Ambas vestían una camiseta rosada con franjas blancas y shorts rosados.

- Ahí están Katie y Sadie. Creí que estaban con Alejandro. Algo debió pasar. Vamos a acercarnos.-dijo Toby mientras Heather y Noah asintieron. Salieron de la esquina en donde estaban escondidos y siguieron a las chicas en el paseo de las estrellas. Luego se las adelantaron y se pusieron enfrente de ellas.

- ¡Noah, Heather, que alegría verlos!-dijeron Katie y Sadie alegremente luego de chocarse con ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, no estaban con Alejandro?-preguntó Noah mientras las llevaban hacia unos pegasos.

- ¡Qué lindos caballitos con alas! Bueno no sé cómo llegamos aquí. El padre de Al se enfadó con él y Vitani y nos atacó a todos menos a Haku y Eclipse. Por alguna razón dijo que ellos ya no eran sus hijos y que se iba con sus hermanos a pelear. Haku le robó uno de sus poderes a Alejandro y a Lindsay. Por su lado, Eclipse le robó el Charmspeak a Vitani. Ella estaba hablando con Hades antes de que pelearan contra nosotros y Haku había regresado del Olimpo con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de escapar con Hades. Luego de eso despertamos aquí. -explicó Katie mientras Sadie tocaba a los pegasos. Luego Toby la ayudó a subir con él y Heather fue con Katie a regañadientes. Noah quedó pensativo mientras iban de camino a Nueva York.

- Así que por eso Hades peleo con los Dioses. Eclipse debió encantar a Hades y Haku a todos los demás dioses. Claro… el poder Charmspeaker debe ser más fuerte en una chica Afrodita y por eso el repentino ataque a los semidioses. Ahora entiendo todo…-murmuró el hijo de Atenea.

- ¡Oye Noah, escuchame!.-gritó Toby. Noah lo miró rapidamente.-Si tenemos suerte y la suficiente velocidad con los pegasos, llegaremos con los pegasos al Campamento Griego en 20 o 15 minutos. Tal vez no lleguemos demasiado tarde... Espero...-Noah miró con pesar el suelo como sabiendo que si los romanos no sorportaron el ataque peor sería en los griegos que estaban más desprotegidos.

- Solo espero que no maten a nadie...-murmuró Noah refiriendose a alguien en especial. Toby lo notó y sonrió.

- Descuida, todos son buenos peleadores. No podran perder tan pronto.-dijo Toby tratando de calmarse más a sí mismo y de no demostrar temor.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Adoro sus comentarios! :D espero que les guste el cap jejeje Ja-ne!<strong>


	18. Buscando a los semidioses faltantes

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan. **** )**

**Mientras tanto con Calixte, Gwen y Dj**

**- **Hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no hay rastro de ninguna persona de Drama Total.-dijo Cali enojada mientras se peinaba el cabello.

**- **Ni me lo digas... Una sola persona en toda una ciudad es difícil de encontrar. Si tan solo Dark nos hubiera dado el mapa de los Stoll.-dijo Gwen frustrada

**- **Solo debemos ir al lugar correcto. Piensen quien podría estar aquí.-dijo Dj optimista.

**- ¡**Miren! Creo que encontré a alguien!-dijo Cali señalando un puesto de comida siendo devorado por un gran chico rubio. Gordo, alto, usando una camisa blanca con una hoja de arce azul estampada y un pantalón pescador verde.

- Es Owen!-dijo Dj señalando al chico. El trío corrió hacia Owen hasta que chocaron con otro chico.

Era alto, castaño con una banda roja en su frente combinando con su chaqueta deportiva roja y pantalón a juego. Una vez más los chicos se sorprendieron y ayudaron a su compañero a pararse.

- Tyler! Que haces aquí?-dijo Gwen mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el choque con Tyler. El chico los miro y luego sonrió.

- gracias por encontrarlos!-dijo.- escuchen, hay problemas. El ejercito de Hades se ha desintegrado por culpa de la maldad extrema de...

- déjame pensar... Courtney? Alejandro?-interrumpió Calixte.

- en realidad no. Fueron Haku y Eclipse que repentinamente se volvieron contra nosotros. Courtney desapareció de la nada y Alejandro nos desapareció a todos en diferentes lugares.-dijo Tyler.-originalmente estaba en Denver pero una mujer pájaro me cogió y dejo botado aquí, en Pennsylvania.

- vamos por Owen y regresemos al Campamento.-dijo Calixte guiando a los demás hacia Owen. El solo los saludo con un efusivo abrazo y siguió comiendo.

- ¿No se supone que es bueno que Haku y Eclipse hayan volcado al ejercito de Hades?-dijo Gwen

- No, si vuelcan a los Dioses en nuestra contra. Si estoy en lo correcto, y casi siempre lo estoy, si nos destruyen, harán que los dioses se destruyan entre ellos y luego reinarán el mundo.-dijo Calixte. Dj y Gwen vieron la magnitud del problema.

- Debemos detenerlas. Hacerlas reaccionar de algún modo debe ser posible todavía...-dijo Dj optimista

- Puede ser, pero ¿como devolverían sus recuerdos a las chicas si el río Lete las borró?-dijo Tyler.

Caminaron al portal todavía abierto de Nico y aparecieron en el bosque de fresas que había fuera del Campamento griego. Vieron fuego en las cabañas, trigo en el suelo y a Thalia a punto de caer a manos de una malvada Eclipse. Calixte lanzo rápidamente una flecha a Eclipse que le paso rozando en la mano.

- ok... No fue un buen plan. Corran!-grito Gwen mientras Eclipse iba tras ellos.

**Con Bridgette, Brian y Briana**

Los gemelos miraban alrededor nerviosamente mientras Bridgette regresaba de una parte de la ciudad.

- entiende enana, jamás encontraremos a una persona en toda Jacksonville... Es imposible.-dijo Brian a su hermana

- no me digas enana idiota! Sabía que Dark debió decirnos más sobre dónde buscar. Siempre he dicho que las chicas son más inteligentes que los chicos y eso se nota en las cazadoras. Alguna vez has visto a un cazador chico? No porque son ineptos y...-dijo Briana molesta.

- calla de una vez hermanita. Tu parloteo me cansa. Eres todo un loro: bla bla bla... Como sea, debemos irnos... Ya va a anochecer y sabes que no podré hacer mucho con la luna afuera.-dijo Brian

- ah sí... Eres inútil de noche... Bridgette tuviste suerte?-la chica negó con la cabeza y los tres suspiraron.

- vamos a comer algo quieren? Yo invito.-Brian sonriendo mientras entraba a un cibercafé y vieron a un pelirrojo con pecas y frenillos vestido con una camisa azul y pantalón verde.-ese no es...

- Harold!-grito Bridgette llamando la atención del chico.

- Bridgette! Qué hay? Como estas?.-el chico miro a Bridgette-quiénes son tus amigos?

- ellos son Brian y Briana.-los gemelos saludaron con la mano y se sentaron en la mesa del chico.-escuchame, estoy en una misión especial. Tu y los demás 24 participantes de Drama Total somos parte de un mundo al estilo griego en la que somos semidioses, Beth es sátira, podemos pelear con espadas y otras armas y, peleamos una guerra contra nuestro padre que es alguno de los Dioses griegos. Lamento lanzártelo así pero estamos desesperados...

- semidioses? Genial! Sabía que mi habilidad con armas ninjas no eran por nada.-dijo Harold emocionado.-que debo hacer?

- ven con nosotros a Long Island, Nueva York. Esa es la sede de personas como nosotros.-dijo Briana saliendo del lugar.

Luego los 4 se sumergieron en el mar y desaparecieron con el agua gracias a las habilidades de Bridgette siendo observada atentamente por Harold. Llegaron al campamento en cuestión de minutos para ver como uno de los gigantes caía con un estruendoso sonido fuera de combate. Harold seguía contento mientras hacía que las hojas a su alrededor flotaran.

- magia? Es un chico Hécate!-dijo Bridgette mientras los gemelos de Artemisa iban a pelear contra lobos y convocaban a otros animales para ayudarlos.

**Con Dark, Cody y Trent**

**- **tenía que ser el único en toda Dallas en que encontráramos a un semidiós.-se quejo Cody mientras Trent y Dark esquivaban trozos de madera y vasos de vidrios lanzadas por los frustrados hombre que eran vencidos por una chica de 16 años con cabello negro y ropa deportiva azul.

- vaya, solo Eva puede vencerlos a todos los de Dallas.-murmuro Dark mientras se acercaban a ella.-este...Eva, te necesitamos en Nueva York.

- ya se su historia, soy semidiosa griega y las mitologías son reales. Además que estamos en guerra con los dioses.-dijo Eva

- ¿como lo sabes?-preguntó Trent

- Porque además de fuerte, soy lista. Necesitan mi ayuda ¿cierto?-los chicos asintieron. Eva se puso de pie amenzantemente.-andando, llevenme ahora.

- Ya, eso fue facil y todo, pero Eva me da miedo.-murmuró Cody.

- ¿Tu crees? Una cosa es verla por TV, pero en persona... es peor...-Dark creó otro de sus portales y al estar casi oscuro le daba más poderes. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por un baño de baba de perros del Infierno que estaban arriba de ellos.

- Este campamenteo está perdido...-dijo Trent con funebría mientras veía la destrucción a su alrededor. Luego se sacó la saliva del cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la pelea con el afán de ayudar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten! Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho :) gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima!<strong>


	19. Escapando con la ninfa Calipso

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan.**

**Mientras tanto en el Campamento Griego...**

Haku y Nico se encontraban de pie lastimeramente. Ambos apenas pueden levantar sus espadas. Nico estaba atrapado por plantas de uva, símbolo robado de Dioniso. Haku estaba atrapada por esqueletos. Ambos se miraban con odio y jadeaban.

- Debo aceptarlo Di Angelo, eres bueno.-dijo Haku. Luego señaló su collar plateado con forma de calavera con 2 gemas negras por ojos.-pero nunca podras vencerme porque tengo el poder de 3 dioses.

- claro Haku, lo que tu digas.-dijeron Dark, Calixte y Rue que atacaron a Haku y la dejaron indefensa en el suelo atada con cadenas.-¿decías?

- ¡suéltenme!-dijo la chica enojada.

- lo siento hermanita, es por tu bien.-dijo Dark mirándola lastimeramente.

- suéltenla.-dijo Eclipse con Gwen y Dj amarrados y amenazados por las cuchillas de la cazadora. En el suelo estaba Thalia, totalmente vencida por Eclipse. Rue la miraba preocupada.

- Eclipse, cómo pudiste...-murmuro Rue.

- eso es sencillo, ya no es mi compañera. Ahora suelten a Haku o...

Pronto, un dragón de metal, seguido de pegasos y una ola gigante ataco al ejército enemigo. Fuego y agua les dieron tiempo a los chicos griegos de emprender una rápida retirada. Un ciclope y un hombre de 100 manos ayudaron a escapar a los demás.

- ¡Briares! ¡Tyson! Percy, Pelayo, Erik ¿donde están los demás?-dijo Nico.

- Jay, Travis y Connor más los que venían en pegasos se encontraron en el camino y quedaron en ir a la isla de Calipso, mi amiga, en su isla. Hizo una excepción para dejarnos descansar*. Así que debemos irnos ya.

- ¿y el Campamento Romano?-pregunto Rué. Los chicos se miraron tristes.-no me digan que...-los chicos asintieron.

- debemos irnos ya.-dijo Dark mientras trataba de atrapar a Eclipse con portales de sombra y Calixte lanzaba flechas de veneno a los perros de infierno pues en los Dioses no servía.

Artemisa comenzó a lanzar flechas plateadas y al ser de noche, solo se veía el fuego de la destrucción y nadie podía esquivar. Chris llego con los sátiros a media destrucción para escapar. Sierra y otra chica que supusieron era el oráculo de ese Campamento, venían por detrás.

- Chris, ¿donde está Chiron?-pregunto Nico.

- ¡estará bien, vámonos de una vez!-grito Chris mientras Dark cargaba a Haku y todos se juntaban y ponían una mano en Nico o en alguna persona cerca a él.

- a la isla Ogigia.-dijo Percy a Nico. El chico lo miro lastimeramente.

- esto me va a doler.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ir a la dichosa isla. Lo último que vieron fue el campamento en llamas y a los 2 gigantes que cayeron hacerse tierra mientras Gea dejaba fuera de combate a un Dios egipcio. Luego entraron en oscuridad con frío bajo 0 grados. Parecían ir a 200km/h. Luego aparecieron en una isla de cielo azul hermoso con agua calmada y cristalina. En la isla estaban árboles preciosos y verdes con césped real adornado de flores jamás vistas de varios colores y una casa grande en la loma más alta. En los árboles, estaban sus compañeros junto a los encontrados: Leshawna, Justin y Blaineley. Pero para sorpresa de los demás, Alejandro también estaba allí.

- ¡Nico!-grito Bridgette al ver al chico caer al suelo inconsciente. El césped a su alrededor se puso amarillo y su cuerpo perdía el color que tenia. En ese momento, llego el dragón junto a los romanos sobrevivientes que se unieron a los griegos que escaparon. Hazel, una romana, se acerco corriendo con cara preocupada. Volteo al chico rápidamente y lo puso en sus piernas. Aun siendo mala, se vieron los celos en la cara de Haku al ver a Hazel acariciando al hijo de Hades.

- este zumbido... Nico va a morir si no hacemos algo...-Hazel se toco los oídos. Luego miro a los demás.-algún hijo de Apolo que lo ayude.

Toby, Yuki, Trent y Frank corrieron hacia Nico.

- llévenlo a mi casa.-dijo una chica con cabello rubio y ojos celestes de mirada amable. Tenía como 16 años.-soy Calipso. Yo los puedo ayudar.

Los chicos miraron a Percy que asintió. Luego se lo llevaron con Calipso atrás de ellos.

- ¡Pel!-dijo Lena, como siempre cubierta de ropa en todo el cuerpo, acercándose a Pelayo.

- ¡Lena!-respondió el chico corriendo hacia ella. Ambos se abrazaron felizmente.-pensé que te paso algo... Si eso pasaba nunca me lo personaría.

- yo creí que no sobreviviste... Me moría si eso pasaba.-dijo Lena preocupada.

- basta Lena, aléjate de... Este.-dijo Erik halando al chico lejos de la chica.

- ¿cuál es tu problema?-dijo Pel mientras Lena se iba.-yo quiero el bien de Lena.

- eso dijo el ultima chico que salió con ella por ser bella pero cuando se entero... Le rompió el corazón...-dijo Erik con resentimiento.-no dejare que eso pase de nuevo.- dicho eso, le saco a Lena el abrigo que tenia para dejar ver una bella cara hasta la mitad de su rostro que tenia la forma de un esqueleto. Lena era mitad cadáver.

Todos se sorprendieron mientras Lena bajaba la cabeza y trataba de ponerse su abrigo de nuevo. Pelayo la detuvo.

- no me importa tu apariencia Lena. Sigues estando preciosa así como estas.-dijo el chico abrazándola.

Las chicas presentes hicieron un"awww" coral mientras algunos chicos, como Trent, Dark y Jay, sonreían mientras los demás ponían cara de haber visto mucha cursilería. Erik los volvió a separar para coger a Pelayo del cuello de su camisa.

- si llegas a hacerle daño... No vivirás para contarlo.-dijo para soltarlo bruscamente.

- eso significa que aprueba nuestra relación.-dijo Lena sonriendo. Pelayo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se fueron alegres a la playa de la isla Ogigia, tomados de la mano.

- Trent, ¿quieres ir conmigo a tomar un jugo?-dijo Calixte acercándose al guitarrista que acababa de llegar de la casa de Calipso junto a Yuki, Toby y Frank.

- no princesa, Trent va conmigo a la playa, ¿verdad?-dijo Sammie interniendose entre la chica Afrodita y el chico Apolo.

- chicas, chicas, estamos en una guerra y ustedes peleando por él-dijo Toby ayudando a Trent.-vámonos hermano.

Mientras ellos volvían por donde vinieron, Haku levanto la cabeza hacia Yuki y Frank.

- ¿y Nico? ¿Está bien?-dijo la castaña preocupada. Luego de sentir la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros, ella giro la cabeza, esquiva.-no es que me importe.

- ya te dio culpabilidad eh?-dijo Yuki con burla.-Calipso y Hazel lo están cuidando. Solo se debilito por usar sus poderes mucho. No debe sobre esforzarse durante un tiempo pero estará bien. Es un chico muy fuerte.

Y a pesar de ocultarlo, Haku sonrió y suspiro de alivio. Noah se mostro molesto entrecerrando sus ojos.

- y ahora la cuestión es: que hace Al aquí.-dijo Dark fastidiando a Alejandro.

- pues, mi ejercito me traiciono, se separo y ahora Eclipse tiene secuestrados a Geoff, Gwen y Lindsay y se hizo un ejército con Dioses casi invencibles.-dijo el susodicho.

- ¿casi? Son Dioses, son inmortales.-dijo Heather poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- si querida Heather, casi invencibles.-contradijo Alejandro sonriendo.-yo se la clave de la profecía.

- déjame adivinar, vas a decírnosla con una condición.-dijo Noah buscando un libro, aburrido.

- por supuesto Noah, y mi condición es que me den la mitad de todo lo que ganen durante la batalla.-

- si es que ganan.-apunto Haku.-no podrían vencer a Eclipse ni a los dioses. Además, no tienen a todos los semidioses de Drama Total.

- es cierto, es podría ser un contratiempo... Pero ¿y qué? ¿Aceptan?-los chicos se miraron durante unos minutos. Luego asintieron.-¡perfecto! Ahora, la clave es...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*según el mito, la ninfa Calipso está en una isla que nadie encuentra 2 veces y cada cierto tiempo deja entrar a un héroe para ver si se queda con ella. Percy ya había estado con Calipso según el libro.<strong>**

**Comenten! Así sean 2 palabras ;) gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima! gracias a Eclipse total (como siempre), a Darkness the black box y a LordKukuku por leer mi historia :D**


	20. Haku regresa y Calipso propone

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan.**

**Vamos con el cap de hoy! y si, no pude evitar poner NicoxHaku :3**

Nico acababa de despertar. Se sentía a morir cuando trato de levantarse. El cuerpo le ardió.

- quédate en cama valiente, llamare a Hazel.-dijo Calipso, la ninfa.

Al cabo de un rato, Hazel llego con su melena negra revoloteando.

- ¿Nico estas bien? Casi me muero de los nervios.-dijo la chica nerviosa de todos modos mientras diamantes salían del suelo. Calipso se inclino a cogerlos pero Nico la detuvo.

- es una maldición, cógelos y morirás. Pluto tiene ese poder.-dijo mientras Calipso se retiraba, abochornada.

- lo siento...-dijo antes de salir de la casa.-deberian ir fuera de la casa, sus amigos hablan algo importante.

- yo te ayudo.-ofrecio Hazel ayudando a Nico a pararse.

- ...usar ese poder para acabar su inmortalidad y dejarlos a su merced. Una vez hecho esto, los Drama Total quedaran inconscientes y los otros 20 atacaran a sus padres. Traten de no morir en el intento.-dijo Alejandro cuando los 2 pelinegros llegaron abrazados. Haku se encendió de ira y Noah sonrió disimuladamente.

- ¿y como sabes que funciona?-pregunto Travis Stoll mientras su desaparecido hermano ponía una trampa oculta.

- pues, sencillamente lo sé. Ahora, hacerme caso o no es su decisión. Pero si lo hacen saben mi condición.-dijo Alejandro poniéndose de pie.

Entonces, la trampa de Connor Stoll entro en acción. Alejandro piso un juguete con forma de perrito que desato un hilo que le rego a Alejandro un balde de pintura en el cuerpo y le ponía plumas encima. Luego, Travis se acerco al chico haciendo sonidos de gallina y le quito su billetera.

- tienen que cumplir mi condición, bla, bla, bla.-dijo Connor burlándose. Los demás rieron pues el latino no agradaba a muchos que digamos.

- ¡Travis, Connor, basta ya!-dijo Annabeth. Los gemelos se fueron riendo y murmurando"lo sentimos Annabeth"

- acéptalo Al, te lo merecías.-dijo Nico mientras se sentaba. Luego miro a Haku malvada. Ella esquivo su mirada.

- calla di Ángelo.-dijo el susodicho molesto mientras se iba.

- que sensible.-comento Duncan.

- supongo que le ha hecho mal ser traicionado.-apunto Trent.

- o simplemente no soporta ser objeto de burla.-dijo Ezequiel.

- eso hizo con nosotras en Drama Total Gira Mundial asi que se lo merece.-dijo Leshawna resentida. Bridgette concidio con ella.

- basta, ahora debemos estar juntos porque "_solo todos juntos podremos a los dioses vencer"-_dijo Jay como la voz de la razon.

- esta bien... Ahora ¿como hacemos a Haku normal en los parametros normales de Haku?-pregunto Thalia casi recuperada.

- como te recuperaste tan rapido?-pregunto Rue.

- poderes de chica Artemisa. Puedes recuperarte mas rapido de lo normal.-dijo ella. Rue solto un leve "ah...".-como eres nueva no lo sabias.

- peguenle con algo. Asi le curaremos su amnesia.-dijo Izzy trayendo un ladrillo.

- no, eso serviria si tuviera amnesia.-apunto Briana quitandole el ladrillo.-piensa de nuevo.

- yo vi que sus recuerdos fueron ocultos por el rio Lete pero la Haku-espiritu dijo que responderia si la necesitabamos.-recordo Nico.

- ¿osea que debemos llamarla para que vuelva ser la de antes?-dijo Dark. Luego sonrio.-se quien puede llamarla.-y miro a Noah.

- ¿espera, que?-dijo Noah alzando la cabeza de su libro.-¿quieres que yo vaya?

- exacto. Ella te adora, asi que te escuchara en seguida.-dijo Dark sonriendo. Nico entrecerro los ojos mientras Haku bufaba, aburrida.

- claro, ¿y como hablare con ella?

- medita junto a ella.-dijo Calipso sonriendo.

Noah, incapaz de negarse, le hizo caso. Se sento a lado de Haku y tomo su mano a traves de las cuerdas que la mantenian prisionera.

_Noah se encontro en la mente de Haku que era una habitacion cuadrada en blanco y negro. Su antiguo yo de ojos azules electricos estaba en una esquina de la habitacion. Noah le llamo la atencion._

_"Vamos Haku, vuelve en ti. Asi eras perfecta. Ademas te necesitamos... Sino no ganaremos esta batalla"dijo Noah._

_"¿Para que? Asi soy mas fuerte, ademas, ¿que quieres tu de mi? Siempre me habias mirado como si fuera un bicho raro. Vete, este es mi mundo"dijo Haku de vuelta._

- ¿hey, que paso?-pregunto Yuki inclinandose hacia Noah.-te caiste luego de entrar en contacto con Haku.

- me rechazo... No quiere venir...-dijo Noah desconcertado.

- bueno, plan B.-dijo Thalia. Empujo a Nico hacia Haku.-es tu turno chico fantasma.

- pero que...?-dijo mientras tomaba el lugar de Noah ante Haku. Ella esquivo su mirada de nuevo.-vamos Haku. Regresa.-tomo su mano.

_Nico entro tambien en la habitacion. Haku lo miro pues el choco contra un misterioso piano que aparecio. Haku se acerco a Nico pero siguio de largo hacia el piano ignorandolo._

_"¿Que ocurre Haku?"Pregunto Nico deteniendola._

_"Hasta ahora me parece extrano que tu, mi mejor amigo, te hayas molestado porque Noah supo mi secreto antes que tu, es todo"dijo Haku friamente sin mirarlo._

_"Se que no estuvo bien pero fueron celos... Escapo de mi control"se defendio el chico."Pero estoy para arreglarlo, solo regresa a ser tu"_

_"No! Estoy bien con mi oscuridad, si no te gusta puedes ignorarme. Esta bien para mi"dijo Haku entonando una cancion en el piano, descargando su frustracion._

_"Pero no para mi. ¡No puedo hacer como si no te viera si te veo tan claramente!"Grito Nico frustrado tambien._

_"Pero ignorame. ¡Nunca te pedi que me vieras!"_

_"¡Pero yo quiero verte Haku! Asi como eres, ¡eres preciosa! ¡Como no verte si tu simple forma de ser me atrae!"_

_"¡Solo dejame, no te necesito!"_

_"¡Pero yo te necesito a ti, deja solo de pensar en ti!"_

_"¿Tu solo piensas en ti, que me dices de eso?"_

_"¿Y tus amigos? ¿Tus companeros? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Que crees que ellos sienten?"_

_"¡Dejame! ¡No haces mas que confundirme! ¡Deja de invadir mi burbuja personal! Nadie se preocupa por lo que me pasa, ¿porque a ti si?"_

_Entonces Nico la voltea bruscamente de su piano, obligandola a verlo._

_"Porque tu me gustas"dijo el chico para luego besarla._

_- ¡_Nico! ¡Haku!-dijo Dark mientras ayudaban a ambos chicos a incorporarse.

- ¿hermano?-dijo Haku enfocando su azulada mirada. Dark sonrio y abrazo a la chica.

- ¡chicos! ¡Haku volvio!-grito a los demas.

Los chicos corrieron hacia el trio. Thalia abrazo efusivamente a Haku al igual que Jason.

- juraba que no te veria mas, hermana.-dijo Jason a Haku.

- y pensar que solo hace un año que supimos que eramos hermanos ya nos queremos tanto.-dijo Haku abrazando a los hermanos Grace: Thalia y Jason.

- ¿Nico, como lo hiciste?-pregunto Pelayo junto a Lena. Nico miro a Haku.

- Yo... no recuerdo nada.-dijo Haku pensativa.-es como si mi mente lo hubiera bloqueado.

- claro, eso pense.-dijo Nico medio triste. Luego miro a Pelayo.-solo le di razones para volver

- claro. Sera mejor que vayas a descansar.-dijo Jay al ver al chico mas palido de lo normal.

Nico se alejo con ayuda de Hazel. A Haku todavia no le agradaba Hazel al igual que Noah odiaba a Nico. Hablando del susodicho, él se habia ido al ver que Nico habia logrado lo que el no pudo. De pronto, vio a Erik caminando en la playa. Erik miro a Lena como si la desconociera. Estaba demasiado raro ya que usualmente permanecia pegado a la chica. Noah iba a acercasele cuando vio a Calipso ir hacia el chico.

-¿ves como ya no te necesita? No crees que... En vez de quedarte con ellos en la guerra y luego ser olvidado, ¿podrias quedarte en la paz de mi isla aqui conmigo?

- ¿porque querrias que me quede contigo?-pregunto Erik.

- te he observado desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que vengas a mi isla. Eres el tipo de heroe del cual no puedo evitar enamorarme.-dijo Calipso cerrando los ojos. Erik quedo asombrado.

- obviamente dira que no, es un guerrero nato.-se dijo Noah. Pero la respuesta de Erik lo dejo aun mas asombrado

- dame un tiempo para pensarlo.-Calipso sonrio y regreso con los semidioses acompanada de Erik dejando a Noah sorprendido.

- nada bueno saldra de eso... Si Erik se va... Estaremos en desventaja de nuevo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>yeap, Erik tiene una misteriosa propuesta hecha por Calipso. Quien diría que el chico rudo pensaría en irse con ella<strong>**? ****por si no entendieron, los chicos de Drama Total tienen el poder de "drenadores" osea que pueden quitar poderes especiales (incluso a los Dioses). por eso son tan importantes pero hay un pero en la situacion... que sabran pronto ;) NO SPOILER!**

**Comenten! Así sean 2 palabras ;) gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima! gracias a Eclipse total, a Darkness the black box, a SammieMercuryNekko81, a Teo Dash Diamond y a QiaoMei94 por leer mi historia :3**


	21. El inicio del Fin

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan.**

**Siento la demora... He tenido muuuchas cosas que hacer... problemas, deberes, colegio ¬¬ bueno, ya pasó. :D así que aquí va el cap!**

Los días pasaban lentamente en la isla Ogigia. Calipso y los chicos pasaban tonteando la mayor parte del tiempo. Obviamente, los chicos con sus respectivas parejas estaban de lo más románticos viviendo juntos su romance como si no hubiera mañana... lo cual, era probable. Lena y Pelayo pasaban a lo lindo en la playa. Dark y Bridgette no se quedaban atrás. Por otro lado, Sammie y Calixte seguían peleando por ver quien se quedaba con el muy deseado Trent. El dia de hoy había ganado Calixte que estaba con el hijo de Apolo tomando un jugo en la casa de campo de la ninfa Calipso. Noah estaba cada vez más solitario junto a sus libros al igual que Erik que se quedaba vigilando a Lena o se quedaba encerrado en su habitación en la casa. Yuki, como veía la relación fría entre todos fue a hablar con ambos chicos. Primero fue con Noah.

- Hey, ¿qué ocurrió con el chico sarcástico e invencible que estaba en Drama Total?-preguntó la hija de Poseidón.

- sigue vivo, ¿te importa?-respondió fríamente.

- Pues, parece que ha sido vencido por aquel chico Hades que ocupa tu lugar con Haku.-dijo Yuki mirando al susodicho junto a Haku, Hazel, un deprimido Cody y los 2 pares de gemelos: Brian, Briana, Travis y Connor. Ellos trataban de reanimar a Cody que parecía estar triste por la ausencia de una de las pocas chicas que lo soportaban y su defensora de las garras de Sierra: Eclipse. Todos se encontraban jugandoles bromas a cualquier persona que cruce por 2 palmeras cerca de la playa pero no conseguían que Cody se reanime.

- Obviamente yo decidí darle mi lugar a ese chico. Yo por el momento no me intereso en chicas.-dijo Noah esquivo. Yuki sonrió secamente.

- Claro, se notó que cediste tu lugar cuando Nico recuperó a Haku y tú no pudiste

- ¿Viniste a pelear?

- A hacerte abrir los ojos. O dejas libre a Haku con Nico y sigues con tu vida o te hundes en tu depresión interna.

- gracias por el consejo pero no gracias.-dijo sonriendo ligeramente para mirar por fin a Yuki.

- Espero que nuestra próxima conversación sea más productiva que ésta.-dijo Yuki para luego irse hacia una esquina de la casa, buscando a Erik. Noah la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Luego pensó:"tonterías"

Erik estaba contemplando el mar pensando en la propuesta de Calipso: dejar todo e irse con alguien que si lo quiere o ir con ellos a vivir solo por siempre. Yuki apareció calladamente y se sentó a lado del semidiós nordico.

- ¿Pensando en la relación de Lena y Pelayo?-dijo la chica.

- entre otras cosas, pero ¿cual es la razón de tu repentino interés?-preguntó Erik.

- Pues, leo en tu mirada que intentas irte de aquí cuando tengas oportunidad. Buscas alejarte de los que probablemente te abandonaran. Pero eso es tonto. Ellos son unos testaduros e inmaduros. No dejarían que te fueras así sin más.

- como si yo fuera a dejar que me convenzan.-se puso de pie y se alejó adentro de la casa.

- ok... eso no salió como yo quería.-murmuró la chica cuando Dark comenzó a llamar a todos.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, se juntaron en un circulo y se sentaron en la arena de la playa. Toby y Heather estaban sonrientes haciendo un dibujo parecido a un croquis. Parecía una ciudad de Estados Unidos.

- Escuchen, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, esta es nuestra última batalla y todo debe estar bien planificado.-Dark señaló el dibujo.-Éste es un croquis de Nueva York. EL edificio Emphire State es la sede del Monte Olimpo donde puedo asegurar que estan todos los dioses junto a Eclipse y nuestros compañeros secuestrados. La batalla central se hará en los alrededores de Central Park, en la ciudad. Los semidioses de Drama Total y los chicos del campamento griego estarán en el flanco central de la batalla menos Haku, Travis y Connor. Annabeth, las cazadoras de Artemisa y yo estaremos en las orillas del mar. Brian, Briana, Nico, Erik, Pelayo y Thalia estarán en Central Park. Los demás del campamento romano estaran de guardia junto a ellos. Haku, Travis, Connor, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Urania, Lena y Jay irán al Monte Olimpo. Ustedes serán los "infiltrados".

- ¿no necesitarán a alguien más?-preguntó Annabeth.

- Intentamos no mandar a muchos de la Profecía por precaución. Pero creo que Percy y tú pueden ir con ellos. Deben ir a donde estan Eclipse con los chicos secuestrados. Intenten hacer que Eclipse regrese y que Vitani se vuelva de nuestro lado.-dijo Bridgette.

- La batalla no serán larga, se necesita de TODOS los semidioses de Drama Total para drenar los poderes de los dioses por lo que los infiltrados deben demorarse lo menos posible. Usen todos sus poderes así gasten todas sus energía. Cada uno llevará un poco de nectar y ambrosía para la batalla. Deben sobrevivir todos.-concluyó Nico con preocupación que sin querer transmitió a los demás.

- Hay un problema con su plan.-apuntó Erik. Todos lo miraron.- Yo no iré con ustedes. Me quedaré con Calipso aquí en Ogigia. Esa es mi decisión final y no podran hacerme cambiar de parecer.

- Esta bien, podemos sobrevivir sin tí.-dijo Pelayo furiosamente. Los demás asintieron temerosamente.

- Me alegro por ustedes.-dijo Erik antes de irse. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al mar donde Calipso los esperaba con un barco que los llevaría a Nueva York. Nadie miró atrás por Erik, ni siquiera Lena. Pelayo la abrazaba consolándola pero no fue a buscarlo. Todos partieron en el barco mientras Leo Valdez los seguía en su dragon de metal junto a Jason, Piper, Hazel y Frank.

**Mientras tanto, en el monte Olimpo...**

Eclipse estaban en una replica de la antigua Grecia. Los dioses estaban sentados en tronos pequeños y Eclipse, más una figura encapuchada, estaban sentadas en 2 de los 3 tronos más grandes en el centro del santuario más grande del lugar.

- Ya todo está casi listo. Los puestos de los dioses estan puestos y solo falta que aparezcan los semidioses que creo que estan en la isla de la ninfa Calipso. No sabemos accesar a ella así que no podemos obligarlos a salir de allí.-informó Eclipse a la figura encapuchada.

- Perfecto y en cuanto a la Isla Ogigia, Hermes sabe como ingresar allí. Dile que lleve a Ares y que ambos regresen pronto.-dijo la figura con voz femenina.

- si señora.-respondió Eclipse con sus ojos brillando de rojo y retirandose de la sala seguida de Hermes y Ares. Otra gigantesca figura ingresó a la habitación.

La figura encapuchada miró al recién llegado. Ella se sorprendió y se retiró de su trono relativamente más pequeño que el trono más grande a la derecha del suyo. La figura recién llegada era una mujer de regios vestidos como de reina y una corona en su rubio cabello. Llevaba un cetro en la mano. La figura encapuchada se acercó a ella y se postró ante ella.

- Mi señora, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. En unos pocos instantes, los semidioses que faltan serán destruidos. Acabaré con Eclipse luego de la guerra. Todos iran al Infierno y usted gobernará. Ni siquiera los otros Dioses podrán hacer nada ante su poder.-dijo mientras la diosa caminaba y se sentaba en su trono.

- perfecto. Así, al final de éste día, yo, la Diosa Hera, reina de todos los dioses, acabaré con los semidioses y con los dioses mismos y reinaré como debió ser desde el principio en lugar de poner a esos tres ineptos hermanos: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.-dijo sonriendo malignamente.-claro que tú recibirás tu pago siendo mi lugarteniente en mi reinado. Quítate esa capucha, te ves horrible.

- Esta bien.-la figura se quitó su capa. Era una chica de 16 años, con piel morena, cabello castaño y pecas en su rostro. Llevaba una camisa verde oscuro y una bermuda beige. En su mano tenía un PDA.

- Señora, los semidioses llegaron a la bahía de Nueva York.-informó Eclipse rápidamente.

- Ya oyeron. Dioses, a sus posiciones de batalla.-ordenó Hera mientras todos los Dioses obedecían y salían tras Eclipse. Hera miró a su ayudante.-¿los otros semidioses están bien ocultos?

- Si, están en el santuario de las ninfas que los están vigilando celosamente. Junto a ellos está la traidora también. Nunca los encontraran ni aunque puedan llega al Emphire State.-respondió la chica.

- perfecto. Ahora, si quieres, quédate aquí y disfruta conmigo de como ganamos ésta Gran Guerra.-dijo Hera en su trono. La chica se sentó junto a la diosa.- Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas seguido todas mis instrucciones desde el principio, Courtney.

- Lo sé madre, y hasta ahora no me arrepiento.-dijo Courtney, semidiosa hija de Hera, sonriendo igual de maliciosamente que su madre. Desde afuera del Monte Olimpo, se podía escuchar como la batalla final daba inicio.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o se esperaban eso? jejejejeje así es el drama D: <strong>**Comenten! Sus comentarios me animan :) gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima! gracias a Eclipse total, a MetalSniper, a SammieMercuryNekko81, a Teo Dash y a QiaoMei94 por leer mi historia :3 Arigatou gosaimasu! **


	22. Una inesperada muerte

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Las espadas chocaban a cada segundo. Los dioses tanto griegos como egipcios, ibéricos y nórdicos, tanto principales como menores, atacaban como torbellinos. Pero para hacerlo justo, estaban del mismo tamaño que sus hijos e hijas para pelear hombro con hombro. Claro que seguía siendo injusto puesto que los Dios usaban poderes sin limite mientras los semidioses se cansaban a cada segundo.

- ¡Pelayo, cuidado!-grito Haku lanzando rayos contra un lobo gigante que iba a atacar a Pel mientras éste eliminaba rápidamente varios lobos negros.-eso era un golpe bajo... Atacar con tu oponente distraído... No es de tener orgullo.

- gracias Haku, ¡ahora vete! Ya deberías estar a medio camino al Emphire State.-dijo Pelayo.

- claro Pel, no mueras en la batalla.-dijo Haku comenzando a correr y a pesar de su tono de broma, se oyó una ligera preocupación por parte de la hija de Zeus.

- ven padre, intenta matar a tu propio hijo.-murmuro Pelayo con su espada. El lobo Vael gruño y se adelanto para darle un golpe al semidios ibérico.

Por otro lado, en el flanco principal cerca del Emphire State, Nico peleaba junto a Dark, Alejandro y Jay abriendo grietas en el suelo e invocando esqueletos guerreros oleada tras oleada. Hazel, hija de Pluto, no podía invocar esqueletos pero usaba el poder de su padre: invocaba las riquezas del suelo. Los animales, mounstros y personas que las tocarán, morían al instante. Tenebroso pero útil. Entonces, entre los 5 semidioses, entretuvieron lo suficiente a los dioses y sus aliados como para que los 'infiltrados' pasaran sin peligro hacia el Emphire State.

- Haku, apurate.-grito Nico a la chica que corrio más rápido pasando a lado de los chicos.

- sobrevivan.-murmuro la chica pensando que nadie la escucharía.

- lo prometo.-dijeron Dark y Nico sonriendo mientras lanzaban otra oleada de muertos. El resto de chicos les dieron una sonrisa melancólica

- ¡Hazel, vete ya!-grito Jay. La susodicha asintió y salio corriendo tras Haku.

- espero que no tarden demasiado.-dijo Nico rematando un lagarto gigante.

- confía en Haku, es un tornado, literalmente.-dijo Thalia a un lado de los chicos Hades observando la tormenta y el viento que la chica bipolar provocaba.

- ¿como es que Haku tiene sus poderes?.-pregunto Noah.-¿no se supone que Dark los tenía?

- se hicieron un intercambio, Dark tuvo de vuelta sus poderes porque Haku los tenía y de paso le devolvió los de Haku. Además ella le devolvio sus poderes a Dioniso. Por suerte, Dioniso esta de nuestro lado.

- ¿cuando?

- ayer creo... es dificil saberlo cuando no sabes el tiempo a tu alrededor.-apunto Yuki sonriendo con burla al hijo de Atenea.

- ah, ¿en serio?-dijo Noah sencillamente mientras atacaba a un lobo con su espada.

De pronto, una mujer con armadura y un buho sobre el hombro ataco al chico. Tenía ojos grises y el cabello como el de Noah. El semidios se sorprendio. Lo estaba retando a pelear con ella.

- esta bien madre, acepto tu desafio.-dijo Noah mirando al suelo con tristeza. Su progenitora sonrio mientras comenzaba a atacar con fuerza sobrenatural. Noah trataba de esquivar y defenderse de la diosa lo mejor posible. Por otro lado, Heather peleaba contra Ares con algo de ayuda de Toby. Como el dios de la Guerra, Ares vestia y peleaba como guerrero fiero. Aparte de la armadura, llevaba una piel de león encima lo cual lo hacia ver mas feroz e intimidatorio. Y a pesar de ser 2, Heather y Toby apenas podían con el.

- si cada padre se enfrenta a su hijo... Significa que...-los gemelos Brian y Briana miraron una flecha de plata frente a ellos. Artemisa se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

- bueno hermana, es hora de enfrentar a mamá juntos.-dijo Brian. Ambos se tomaron la mano y sacaron sus espadas. Artemisa, con su arco en mano, saco otra espada de su carcaj de flechas. Los gemelos se acercaron corriendo.

Por otro lado, mientras Calixte y Lindsay hacian batalla con Afrodita, enamorando y desenamorando chicos a diestra y siniestra, Sammie peleaba contra Boreas, su padre, usando su daga Katroptis. Cada cuchillada de espadas, el ambiente bajaba más de temperatura convirtiendo el lugar en más y más frío. Jay, quien había decidido quedarse atrás, peleaba contra Hades que hacia el lugar más oscuro con su sola presencia. Bridgette y Yuki peleaban juntas contra Poseídon, Nico contra Hefesto y Dark contra Hipnos, dios del sueño. Harold iba contra Hecate y Trent contra Apolo. Claro que ninguna batalla era muy justa que digamos... Izzy, Dioniso y Geoff era los únicos que aun sobrevivían a la batalla como si nada.

De pronto, Lena grito pidiendo ayuda, pues estaba rodeada de dioses ibericos. Travis y Connor, a pesar de tener su misión, se entretuvieron a ayudarla dado que era de su equipo. Hicieron explotar un montón de fuego verde alrededor de ella pero no se percataron que Lena no podría escapar ante ese fuego asesino. Y así, repentinamente una sombra apareció y rescato a Lena del fuego. La chica ensombreció al reconocer a su salvador.

- ¿que paso Erik, porque no estas en Ogigia?-dijo Lena.

- Hefesto y Ares atacaron y dejaron la isla rápidamente sin darme tiempo a atacar.-dijo Erik.

- ¿y Calipso?-pregunto Pelayo.

- ella... Esta en un lugar mejor...-murmuro el chico mientras sus ojos flameaban de odio y tristeza. Todos alrededor del lugar entristecieron también.-por vengarla he regresado. Estoy de su lado otra vez.

Algunos sonríeron melancólicamente y siguieron peleando con una pequeña esperanza de que puedan sobrevivir. Nico miro en dirección al edificio más grande de Nueva York: Emphire State, preguntándose que estaría ocurriendo ahí.

**Edificio Emphire State **

Los chicos iban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Haku provocaba un huracán para aturdir a los enemigos que los perseguían.

Tras ella iba Hazel y...

- ¡Cody!¡ Largo de aquí!-grito Haku molesta mientras un relámpago aparecía seguido de un trueno en el cielo. El susodicho no retrocedió.

- mira, se que no debería estar aquí pero debo ir. Lo soñé. Es algo que debo hacer.-dijo Cody con una seriedad jamás antes vista. Haku lo miro un rato y giro para seguir corriendo. Cody sonrió y murmuro.-Eclipse, allá voy.

El equipo llego al Emphire State. Percy se hallaba moviendo cosas en un panel de electricidad. Un ascensor de abrió y todos entraron aunque algo apretujados. Haku presionó un botón con un águila y el ascensor subió pisos con fuerza que lanzo a más de uno al suelo. Hasta que llego a la cima del mundo.

- piso 600.-informo Annabeth. Todos salieron pero se detuvieron en las mismas. No había piso pero frente a ellos se alzaba una replica de la antigua Grecia.-debemos saltar de roca en roca.

Annabeth señalo las rocas flotantes que estaban arriba del abismo. Todos tragaron saliva pero comenzaron. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Urania, Travis y Connor iban ya a medio camino. Haku iba ayudando a Cody y Hazel cerraba la formación. Pero cuando ya iban a llegar, Hazel tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al abismo solo que logro cogerse de un lado de la roca.

- ¡ayuda!-grito la hija de Pluto. Haku siguió ayudando a Cody con mirada recelosa.

- ayudala, yo estaré bien. Nico no estará feliz si ella muere.-dijo el hijo de Hermes.

Haku suspiro y regreso saltando hacia Hazel. La chica estaba a punto de soltarse. Haku la miro durante unos segundos como reconsiderándolo.

- sueltate.-dijo la castaña. Hazel se asustó.-sueltate, Hazel Levesque.

Y a pesar de la mirada intimidatoria de Haku, Hazel se soltó de la roca.

Más adelante, los demás inflitrados habian llegado a los templos. Cody les había informado de que Haku estaba con Hazel pero al no verlas regresar siguieron de largo.

- ¡alto!-dijo Travis.-si fuéramos los secuestradores, pondría a mis secuestrados en donde mis enemigos nunca buscarían...

- lo que seria hacia allá.-continuo Connor señalando un pequeño templo dedicado a las ninfas. Todos corrieron hacia áquel lugar.

Asustaron a las ninfas con el sonido de sus armas y fueron al final del templo. Allí, amarrados y encerrados, estában Gwen, Geoff Lindsay y una herida Vitani. Como estaban en tras una reja, necesitaban de una llave.

- nah, nosotros podemos abrir esto sin llave.-dijo Connor sacando una pequeña daga puntiaguda. Se puso a girar la daga como un ladrón experto hasta que la reja se abrió. Pero dentro estaba otra reja igual pero se necesitaba abrir 2 cerraduras.

- yo te ayudo.-dijo Travis mientras iban a abrir la reja de nuevo. Pero otra daga paso a lado de ellos.

- no durante mi guardia.-dijo Eclipse, lugarteniente de Artemisa e hija de Atenea, sacando un arco de metal que partió en 2 cuchillas afiladas.

- Travis, Connor, sigan abriendo eso. Yo peleare con ella.-dijo Urania seriamente adelantándose a los demás y sacando su espada. Los gemelos Stoll luego de mirarla siguieron abriendo la reja.

Las ninfas comenzaron a lanzas flechas y hacer que las enredaderas ataquen a los demás que respondieron sacando sus armas y contratacando. Y parecía que algo sabia bien por primera vez. Hasta que vieron a Hestia, la diosa del fuego del hogar y madre de Dj, les lanzaba fuego de una chimenea del templo. Annabeth y Percy se adelantaron para pelear con ella cuando las nereídas, ninfas del mar, atacaban a los demás. Un aurae, una ninfa del viento, hizo que Urania se desconcentrara un segundo de Eclipse que la ataco fuertemente dejándola fuera de combate. La lugarteniente de Artemisa salto e iba a asentarle el golpe final cuando una jaula de oro apareció del suelo y cubrió a Urania sin tocarla. Eclipse uso sus cuchillas para dar una voltereta y aterrizar en el suelo sin tocar la jaula. Una espada cubierta de rayos seguida de vientos huracanados la atacaron ya en el suelo. Pero Eclipse volvió a esquivar rápidamente recibiendo solo un rasguño en el brazo. La castaña miro a sus atacantes.

- ¡Haku! ¡Hazel!-grito Cody feliz.-sabia que no dejarías Hazel morir.

- claro que no, ¿quien me crees?-grito Haku de vuelta volando con un tornado alrededor de su cuerpo con Hazel abrazandola con miedo de caer. Ambas aterrizaron suavemente. La espada de Haku desaparecio y reapareció con su dueña. Ella la giro describiendo un circulo con la hoja.-parece que así es como todo termina.

- si te hubieras quedado de nuestro lado Haku, todo seria diferente.-dijo Eclipse con sus ojos carmesi brillando. Haku bufo.

- prefiero ser quemada y morir en batalla que estar del lado de... Esa.-dijo la castaña menor.-así que esta sera la definición de todo: o estas de nuestro lado, o morirás aquí mismo.

- Haku no le hagas daño...-murmuro Cody. Eclipse pareció reconocer al chico pues lo miro casi sonriendo pero fue tan fugaz que parecio una ilusión óptica.

- lo siento Cody, no se si podamos hacer regresar a Eclipse.-dijo Haku.-lo siento Eclipse...-murmuro tristemente mientras saltaba y se abalanzaba sobre la susodicha que se encontraba lista.

Pasaron 2 segundo después del primer choque de espadas cuando la sangre salpicó, un cuerpo cayo al suelo seguido de gritos de desesperación del grupo de semidioses de atrás. Haku sostuvo en sus brazo, el cuerpo herido de muerte de su compañero antes de que el castaño cayera al suelo. Su piel se volvía más y más pálida.

- ¡no es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡No lo merecía!-lloraba Haku sacando la espada asesina del cuerpo y la tiraba a un lado junto a su propia espada WindBreaker. Luego abrazo a su compañero.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Eclipse se volvieron normales. Miro atrás del grupo de semidioses rescatistas y vio una sombra encapuchada salir corriendo de allí riendo. Luego dirigio su vista Haku que lloraba desconsolada. Los demás comenzaron a rodearla. Incluso Travis y Connor, que habían conseguido liberar a los encerrados, ya no sonreían. Eclipse le tomo la mano al herido. 2 solitarias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Acaso eres bobo? ¡Cody eres un idiota!-grito Eclipse. Cody sonrió con sus ultimas fuerzas. Tomo la mano ensangrentada de Eclipse con la suya.

- me alegra que hayas vuelto Eclipse.-y cerro sus azules ojos dejando caer su mano en la de Eclipse. Todos tenían el corazón detenido y elevaron una plegaria silenciosa porque Cody no haya muerto de verdad y que solo sea un terrible sueño.

- ¡Cody!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong> Si... A mi me dolió más hacer la ultima parte del cap... Estaba escuchando If Everyone Cared de nickelback y se me ocurrió... Era tan... :'( <strong>

**Quien habrá atacado a Cody? Cody de verdad murió? Que tal están los que pelean en Central Park? Lograran vencer a sus padres, los dioses? Todo esto y más en el próximo cap de Los Semidioses de Drama Total! Comenten, ne? La escritora aprecia sus comentarios. **

**Ja ne! :3**


	23. Resurreccion y la estrategia final

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Eclipse estaba sorprendida. No sabia bien que había pasado. ¿Que hacia Courtney allí? ¿Quien había atacado a Cody realmente? ¿Acaso fue ella? ¿Fue Haku? Miro sus cuchillas apenas salpicadas de sangre de Cody lo cual la dejaba libre de culpa. Mira a WindBreaker junto a la otra espada que había atacado a Cody. Ambas estaban manchadas de sangre como si hubieran atravesado a alguien. Saco conclusiones y la furia subía a ella.

- ¡quien pudo atacarlo? ¡Cody era inocente!-lloriqueaba Haku.

- Fuiste tú, Haku.-dijo Eclipse con el corazón en la garganta.-Tú mataste a Cody!

- ¡yo no fui! Cody ni siquiera se atravesó en mi espada. Fue esa otra.-se defendió la chica.

- ¡¿entonces como explicas que tu espada este sucia de sangre?-dijo Eclipse señalando la espada.

- ¿quieres saber porque? Porque cuando Cody se puso frente a ti, me asuste y la espada me rasguño el brazo y mi pierna al caer.-dijo Haku algo avergonzada pues soltar la espada es un poco tonto dado que tenía años de entrenamiento. La chica mostro sus heridas es su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha. La sangre no era demasiada pero si la suficiente como para ensuciar la espada de esa forma.

- chicas, culparse por algo que no hicieron no lo hará volver.-dijo Urania poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la jaula que Hazel hizo sin tocar nada.

- es ¡culpa de ella! Si no hubiera sido tan ruda al tratar de atacarme...-protesto Eclipse.

- ¡basta!-grito Vitani llamando la atención de todos. Miro a Hazel y ésta asintió.-ninguna de ustedes lo ataco. Fue otra persona oculta. Esa persona trataba de atacar a Eclipse, Cody lo vio y se interpuso en el ataque. Él la salvo pero descuiden, no esta muerto... Aún.

- ¿como sabes?-cuestiono Travis que la ayudaba a pararse. A pesar de tener heridas, contusiones y otras marcas de agresión en el cuerpo, Vitani se puso de pie como si nada.

- poderes de chica Hades. Hazel y yo al igual que Nico, Alejandro, Jay y Dark podemos sentir la muerte. Es una especie de zumbido en el oído.-explico la chica.-los chicos Hades estamos conectados al Inframundo, por eso sentimos eso.

- ¿aun tiene salvación?-pregunto Haku aun con esperanza.

- no tanta. Esa herida es mortal. Eventualmente morirá, pero ahora esta desmayado. Aunque tratemos de curarlo, solo un Dios podría curarlo.-apunto Hazel.

- y ese Dios soy yo.-dijo Hestia quien parecía volver a tener autocontrol.

- ¿porque nos ayudarías? Hace solo 5 segundos trataste de matarnos.-dijo Gwen escéptica.

- porque el poder de la familia y la unión logro despertarme del trace maligno de Hera, su príncipal enemiga.-dijo la diosa.

- ¿cual familia?-dijo Urania bufando.

- la que tienen. Se cuidan entre ustedes, se quieren y no tienen familia propia que los quiera por sus peculiaridades. Ustedes ahora son su propia familia y con la fuerza que se dan, ustedes podrán acabar bien esta guerra.-los chicos se miraron sonriendo.

- ¿puedes curarlo?-pregunto Haku con un hilo de voz. Hestia asintió y cogió al castaño suavemente.

Puso su mano en la herida y el fuego de la mesa de sacrificios cubrio a Cody ante la aterrorizada mirada de todos. De repente, todo se esfumo. La horrible herida de Cody había desaparecido pero él seguía tan blanco que parecía muerto. Luego un pequeño color subió a sus mejillas mientras tosia varias veces. Sus ojos se apretaron y una expresión de dolor apareció cuando Hestia le metió un pan blanco en la boca. La ambrosia le pareció quemar el estómago. Abrió sus ojos débilmente miro a su alrededor, sonrió y murmuro: "gracias a los dioses". Luego se quedo dormido. Todos suspiraron al ver al chico bien cada uno por diferentes razones. Vitani sabia que sin Cody, la guerra estaba perdida ya que era necesario tener a todos los semidioses de Drama Total para vencer. De pronto le vino un mareo y se desplomo en el suelo de nuevo. Travis cayo con ella. Connor río con burla y los ayudo. Hazel le sonrió a Haku mientras esta se ponía de pie, se secaba las lagrimas y sonreía de vuelta. Jason las miro extrañado.

- hace solo unas horas, Haku odiaba a Hazel. Que paso en ese abismo que la cambió?-dijo. Ambas rieron.

- digamos que saber que Pluto era Hades en Roma solucionó todo.-dijo Haku sonrojandose. Piper, hija de Afrodita, y Annabeth, hija de Atenea, entendieron la indirecta claramente directa: "saber que Hazel y Nico eran hermanos fue muy reconfortante"

- debemos irnos ya.-dijo Percy mirando una ventana que daba afuera del edificio. El oscuro cielo no era buena señal.-señora Hestia, ¿viene con nosotros?

- si no se hace algo, familias enteras se destruirán...-Hestia pensó un rato.-yo voy. Alguien lleve al chico.

Frank, hijo de Apolo, y Leo, hijo de Hefesto y hermano de Urania, cargaron a Cody en una especie de silla hecha con sus brazos.

- chicos, hay algo que aun debo hacer en el Olimpo. Ustedes sigan.-dijo Eclipse. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. La cazadora se regreso al templo más grande del lugar.

- yo la ayudare en lo que sea.-dijo Jason. Piper, Hazel, Travis y Connor se quedaron también. Percy quería ir pero Haku lo puso a cargar a Vitani pues no quería perder a nadie más.

Gracias a Hestia apareció un puente de roca que los chicos que quedaban cruzaron hasta llegar al ascensor. Y bajaron al primer piso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. El silencio se hizo presente. Espera... ¿Silencio? ¿En una guerra?

- ¿que ha pasado?-dijo Haku sorprendida. Todos corrieron fuera del Emphire State.

No había movimiento. Solo restos de la batalla. Los dioses y sus hijos parecían haber desaparecido. Escudos, espadas, lanzas, flechas, jabalinas y pedazos de armaduras estaban allí. El cielo oscuro no daba buen augurio tampoco. Nada se movía.

- ¡chicos!-grito Percy. De pronto, un aullido sonó y un perro gigante salio de los escombros de la batalla.

- ¡un perro del infierno!-grito Frank asustado casi soltando a Cody. En la boca traía a un pálido chico vestido de negro con una espada de 70 cm.

- es... ¡Nico!-dijo Haku corriendo hacia el perro.

- ¡Haku no te acerque al perro!-grito Leo pero ya era tarde. Haku estaba justo alfrente del perro.

Percy sonreía como si nada pasara. Al cabo de unos segundos, el perro soltó a Nico suavemente y se abalanzó sobre Haku. Frank había dejado a Cody con Leo y se había dispuesto a dispararle con flechas al perro pero Annabeth lo detuvo.

- es amiga.-dijo simplemente. Frank vio sorprendido como la perra del infierno lamía a Haku en la cara. Luego la chica se subió al perro que cogió a Nico también, usando su hocico. Luego, se acercaron a los demás.

- la señorita O' Leary dice que estaba rescatando a su amigo.-dijo Vitani señalando a Nico.

- señorita O' Leary? Ese es su nombre.-dijo Frank. Percy, Urania, Haku, Annabeth y Vitani asintieron.-como es que... ¿Un perro del infierno fue domado?

- larga historia.-dijo Haku. Miro a Vitani.-¿puedes entenderle?

- poderes de chica Hades. Entiendo todo lo que el Infierno abarque.-respondió Vitani. La señorita O' Leary gruño y giro la cabeza a un hotel 5 estrellas de la zona.-dice que hubo un tiempo fuera para recuperarse. Dioses están en el río. Semidioses están en ese hotel.

- vamos a ver que pasa.-dijo Percy.

Los chicos rescatistas fueron siguiendo a la señorita O'Leary hasta el hotel. Allí, en la planta baja estaban los semidioses de Drama Total heridos pero no de gravedad al igual que los griegos, romanos, nordicos, egipcios e ibéricos que estaban curandose entre si.

- ¿chicos que paso?-pregunto Haku.

- ¡Que alegría verlos! Me alegra que su mision haya ido bien.-dijo Bridgette sonriendo a Gwen, Vitani, Lindsay y...-¿Donde esta Eclipse?

- ella esta bien. Volvía en si... A costa de un precio...-murmuro Vitani. Los chicos de Drama Total se acercaron al igual que los otros mencionados por la profecía. Gwen ladeo la cabeza apuntando a Cody tristemente. Más de uno ahogo un grito.

- ¿que le ocurrió a Cody?-pregunto Sierra desesperada corriendo hacia el chico. Beth, Kátie, Satie, Tyler y Owen se acercaron también. Bridgette, Trent y Noah movieron al chico a un sofá. Leo y Frank fueron a ayudar al pequeño ejercito de semidioses dejandolos a los otros con su compañero herido.

- él se sacrifico por salvar a Eclipse de ser atravesada por una espada.-resumió Urania siendo curada por Yuki.

- siempre Eclipse, Eclipse, Eclipse.-gruño Sierra celosa.

- ¿pero Eclipse volvió en si por Cody?-dijeron Rue y Thalia. Haku asintió. Las tres sonrieron.

- ¿eso no es peligroso para una cazadora doncella de Artemisa?-recordó Briana.

- la señora Artemisa la perdonará y dejara vivir su vida mortal. Ella a sido fiel a Artemisa desde siempre.-dijo Thalia sonriendo aun.

- están insinuando... Que a Cody le gusta Eclipse?-grito Sierra molesta lanzando más chispas que Haku misma.

- ¿si, algún problema?-dijo Rue más molesta aun sorprendiendo a todos.

- basta.-dijo Cody con un ojo abierto.-si Sierra, me gusta Eclipse. Algún problema? Eso me hace feliz y si a ti no significa que no me quieres de verdad.

- pero Codykinds...

- Sierra...

- es...esta bien...-dijo la peli morada bajando la mirada.

- ¡cuidado!-un oso gigante estaba tras Haku apunto de atacarla. De pronto, una flecha le atravesó el estómago y el oso salio corriendo con la sangre derramandose.

- ¡Eclipse!-dijo Thalia. Cody cerro los ojos sonriendo y luego se puso de pie aun a ciegas.

- buenos reflejos chica.-dijo Erik Leifness sonriendo con su espada. Eclipse le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras ella venían los otros chicos algo heridos.

- ¿que hay?-dijo la cazadora como si nada.

- muertes, heridas, gente queriendo rompernos en pedacitos... Lo usual...-dijo Noah sarcásticamente mientras Yuki sonreía.

- ¿que tan mal esta nuestro ejercito?-pregunto Percy.

- Jay esta herido casi como Cody. Toby y Calixte también. Sammie aun puede pelear por suerte lo cual me sorprende ya que peleó contra Boreas. Nico era nuestra única baja. Lo atacaron Hefesto y Hades luego de lastimar a Jay.-dijo Dark.-pensábamos que...

- nada, Nico no se dejaría vencer así...-corto Haku poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico emo. Nico abrió los ojos y sonrió a penas. Hestia lo curó al igual que como hizo con Cody y le dio el mismo pan.

- de ahí, parecíera como si aun tenemos posibilidades.-concluyo Toby.

- lo único es que pedimos una tregua pues teníamos que curarnos. Los dioses aceptaron pues Erik y Pel había dejado varias bajas en su equipo también. Varios nórdicos e ibéricos quedaron gravemente heridos. Creemos que pronto volverán así que debemos tener un plan.-todos miraron a Annabeth, Noah y Eclipse. Los tres se reunieron unos segundos. Luego rompieron su circulo y se acercaron a los demás.

- es hora de cumplir la profecía.-dijo Annabeth.

- nuestro plan es el siguiente: los chicos de la profecía van a ir directo con los dioses. Los demás, ataquen a los mountros convocados. Recarguen sus energía y en batalla gasten todas sus fuerzas para vencerlos.

- los de Drama Total en cuanto Courtney con su querida madre venga...-comenzó Eclipse.

- ¡¿quien?-dijo Duncan afilando su navaja.

- Courtney, la antagonista de nuestra guerra, y su mami Hera, la reina de los dioses.-dijo Noah como si nada.

- no se porque pero lo esperaba.-dijo Gwen poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- bueno, cuando venga Courtney se activara la habilidad de los chicos Drama Total. Deben drenar a los dioses de lo que los hace dioses: su inmortalidad. Eso los diferencia de lo que Haku y yo hicimos con los otros.-dijo Eclipse.

- nosotras robamos poderes. ¿Ellos pueden robar inmortalidad?-dijo Haku. Eclipse asintió.

- pero no pueden usar esa inmortalidad para si mismos...-dijo Alejandro. Dark lo callo.

- entonces, cuando los de Drama Total queden casi inconscientes, los 20 semidioses deben atacar a sus padres. No los maten, solo dejenlos fuera de combate.-dijo Noah

- ah, Travis y Connor deben secuestrar a Courtney para que no sea un peligro. Pero no se la lleven lejos ya que necesitamos que este allí para que los poderes drenadores funcionen.-apunto Annabeth.

- ¿ese es el plan?-cuestiono Urania.

- ¿tienes una mejor idea?-gruño Noah. Nadie lo cuestiono.

- ¿tenemos refuerzos?-pregunto Eclipse.

- mas o menos... La mitad de los romanos están bien. Los griegos en su mayoría están con heridas menores. De ahí, no tenemos nada mas.-informo Beth.

- eso no ayuda mucho... En la ultima guerra teníamos mas mounstros... Ahora solo somos personas y 2 dioses...

- super personas.-bromeo Geoff. Algunos rieron.

- ¿como están seguros de que Courtney y Hera vendrán?-pregunto Trent.

- eso es sencillo. Fui a amenazarlas de aparecer en la batalla. Les robe su orbe sagrado, lo que les permitía ver lo que pasaba aquí. Así que, no saben si van ganando o perdiendo por lo que bajaran.-sonrió Eclipse.

- que suicida...-comento Briana.

- ¡Extremo! ¡Ese es el espíritu!-dijo Brian.

- ¿un poco arriesgado, no?-dijo Cody.

- es una cazadora, que esperaban.-dijo Alejandro.

- tu callate señor yo-puedo-vencer-un-Dios,-dijo Heather. Toby río al recordar que el latino había sido vencido.

- ¿alguien tiene comida?-pregunto Owen comiéndose un cuadro que había en la sala.

- ahora que recuerdo...¿Y los mortales?-pregunto Erik.

- Hera hizo un hechizo de rechazo con Hecate y Eris, diosas de la magia y la discordia respectivamente.-informo Eclipse.-nadie que sea normal querrá acercarse a esta ciudad.

- ¿oigan, cuanto duraba la tregua?-un rayo sonó del cielo.-gracias papi...-Haku se puso de pie. Cody y Nico, aun a medio morirse, se pusieron de pie. El resto sonrió melancólicamente.

- escuchen, no soy líder ni nada, pero siempre ayudan unas palabras de aliento.-Dark cogió aire.-chicos, este es nuestro momento. Nosotros podemos hacerlo. Si pasamos estas lucha quedaremos en la historia. Talvez no somos los mas fuertes pero si los mas unidos. Todos tienen un amigo, un hermano, un novio/a o un compañero que quieran ver en momentos de paz y pasar un rato.-paso la mirada por todo el lugar. Se detuvo en Bridgette y prosiguió.-Ganemos esto y veremos brillar el sol de nuevo. Todos volveremos con el sabor a victoria en la boca y estaremos juntos como amigos, como equipo y crearemos un mundo mejor. Por un nuevo amanecer...

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron en guardia. En sus corazones sabían que iba a ser el final. Pero no un final malo. Sino, el final de una era de locuras y el comienzo de una era de oro y paz. Los chicos de Drama Total se adelantaron a los demás. Iban con improvisadas armaduras y todo tipo de armas. Desde espadas y cuchillas hasta una pistola que dispara balas de bronce celestial (que no daña mortales).

- ¿listos?-dijo Erik. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

Vieron como los dioses caminaban hacia ellos con lentitud pero con fuerza que se sentía en el ambiente. Al frente, en una cuadriga tirada por yeguas blancas iban Hera y Courtney.

Una luz comenzó a brillar en la mano derecha de los chicos de Drama total. Era el poder drenador surgiendo al estar presentes todos los 25 semidioses especiales y la señal para que Travis y Connor secuestraran a Courtney.

- ¿preparada?-pregunto Nico a Haku sonriendo y tomando su mano izquierda.

- ya es hora de demostrar que los semidioses somos más valientes y fuertes que nuestros padres*-dijo la castaña. Nico la soltó y cogió su espada.

- ATAQUEN-grito Dark con su guadaña en alto mientras todos corrian a enfrentar a sus padres divinos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*se dice que la mayoría los dioses usan a sus hijos semidioses como basura que hacen sus tareas en la Tierra. Además, siempre los subestiman. Por eso Haku dijo eso ^^<strong>**

******jejeje faltan 2 caps más y el epilogo y muere esta historia ejeje talvez ponga un especial de San Valentin jijij ya vere... Comenten, ne? La escritora aprecia sus comentarios.**

**Ja ne! :3**


	24. La última de los semidioses

**Disclaimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Los chicos de Drama Total corrieron directo a los Olímpicos, además de los otros como Hades, Hecate, Eólo, Anubis, Iris, Vael, Arconio y otros pocos que eran potencialmente peligrosos. Todos menos Hera. Solo Noah se había quedado atrás. Alguien mas había atacado a su madre. Ese era Duncan ya que Cody se había ido lentamente hacia Hermes que al verlo así de lástimero, lo subestimo y dejo que Cody lo ataque.

- ¡hey! ¡Ataquen aca!-grito el chico sonriendo.

- ¡yo voy!-dijo Eclipse. Una vez mas, Rue, Thalia y Haku sonrieron con complicidad. Cody callo al suelo segundos mas tarde.

Eclipse corrió rápidamente y con sus cuchillas le hizo un par de cortes en brazos y piernas a Hermes y lo amarro con una soga para que no se escape. Luego se llevo a Cody del peligro mientras que Duncan con Vitani (aun algo débil) peleaba contra Atenea pues siendo diosa de la sabiduría no seria fácil de vencer. Por otro lado, Sammie iba victoriosa junto a Geoff dejando a Boreas, el dios del hielo y viento del norte, amarrado con nudos q que ni un scout podría desatar. Calixte y Lindsay habían vencido a Afrodita pero en lugar de amarrarla, le pusieron ropa pasada de moda con lo que la Diosa se rehusó a hacer algo hasta que le den otra ropa. Heather y Toby nuevamente peleaban juntos contra Ares al igual que Alejandro y Dark contra Hades.

- creo que Heather y Toby se llevan muy bien.-comento Rue acabando sin piedad con unos lobos de Artemisa. Haku río mientras iba a enfrentar a su padre.

Haku miro como Dj tenía problemas para tocar siquiera a Zeus. La chica hizo el típico, yo lo distraigo y tu atacas por detrás pero Zeus por algo es el Rey de los cielos y de los dioses.

- ¡aca papi! Mira que tu hija merece mas tu atencion.-gritaba Haku con su espada en ristre. Pero Zeus la ignoraba mientras trataba de incinerar a Dj con uno de sus rayos.-ah, demonios... Si fuera un videojuego ya hubiera ganado... ¡Trifuerza, dame poder!

- deja de gritar tonterías y ataca.-la regaño Zeus.

- no insultes a la Trifuerza.-los ojos de Haku centellearon y comenzó una batalla eléctrica que asustó a mas de uno.-cuando no mire, le das.-Dj asintió y se oculto en los escombros de por ahí.

En otro lugar de la batalla, Pelayo peleaba junto a Gwen para acabar a Demeter. A su lado estaban Owen y Nico intentando dejar fuera de combate a Eólo, dios del viento y padre de Owen. Además, Brian con Harold terminando de atacar a Hecate diosa de la magia, Briana e Izzy peleando contra Artemisa, Trent y Yuki acabando con Apolo, Ezequiel y Annabeth peleando contra Hefesto y sus creaciones roboticas menos imaginadas...

- en serio? Una araña que puede volar?-dijo Annabeth.

- que genial idea ¿no?-dijo Ezequiel sonriendo.-¡el Zeke aprueba esa super idea!

- no tanto...-dijo la chica.

Más a lado, estaban Bridgette y Percy vs Poseidon que en si, no peleaban mucho.

- ¿tienes un 3?-dijo Percy con 5 cartas en su mano.

- no.-dijeron Bridgette y Poseidon.

- tienen un 6?-pregunto Brig a su padre. Este asintió. Bridgette iba a coger una carta cuando toco a su padre con su mano brillante y el aura poderosa de su padre desapareció.-¡gane!

- rayos...-dijo Poseidon mientras Percy lo metía en una jaula salida de quien sabe donde.

Por otro lado, en una misión casi suicida, Travis y Connor estaban guindados de la cuadriga de Hera con la esperanza de poder secuestrar silenciosamente a courtney. La chica movía la espada a diestra y siniestra atacando a todo a su paso.

- bien... Usualmente no pensamos muchos nuestros planes Travis.-dijo Connor a su mellizo.

- pues... Yo le vendo los ojos a Hera y tu a Courtney, luego antes de que se defiendan, nos llevamos a Courtney y taram! Fin de plan.-dijo Travis sacando 2 vendas. Connor encogió los hombros y cogió una venda.

- seria una buena idea si no... ¡Lo hubiera descubierto! ¡Ineptos!-dijo Hera tratando de tirar a los hermanos Stoll del carro.

- que hacemos... ¿Tienes un plan b?

- ¡duh, claro que si! Salta y llevemonos a Courtney con nosotros.-dijo Travis.

- ok... Si asi crees que sera el plan b...-los hermanos tomaron a Courtney de los brazos y del abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lanzaron fuera del carro.-bye bye~ Hera.

El loco y estúpido plan de los Stoll funciono. Todos los que estaban alrededor tenía una gotita en la nuca.

- bien hecho Travis, Connor.-dijo Percy.

- no mejor que tu entretenido juego de cartas engañoso Percy.-dijo Travis riendo.

- ¿saben que sus esfuerzos son en vano?-dijo Courtney molesta.

- tu eres Courtney ¿eh? Me caes mal.-dijo Percy simplemente. Luego le ato las manos y las piernas con cuerdas.-¿Hera no es la mejor aliada sabes?

- ella es mi madre...-dijo Courtney molesta.

- no creo. Es diosa del matrimonio así que no tiene hijos semidioses. Solo esta con Zeus.-tercio Connor.

- yo soy la excepción.-dijo Courtney testaruda.

- lo que digas...-dijeron los 3 chicos.

- ¿entonces porque no ha regresado a rescatarte?-pregunto Travis.

- es parte del plan.-dijo Courtney algo insegura.

- claaaaro... Ya acepta que estas en el bando equivocado, princesa.-dijo un cansado Duncan mientras Erik arrastraba a la atrapada Atenea y al vencido Anubis que estaban en una red. Pelayo llegó poco despues arrastrado más dioses consigo.

- no porque mi mamá va a ganar esta guerra...

- claaaaro.-dijeron los 4 chicos menos Erik.

- claro que si. Mi mama tiene todo pl...

- claaaaaro.-dijeron lo 4 más Pelayo que no pudo resistir burlarse un poco

- que si! Mi mama esta muy lista como y...

- claaaaaro.-interrumpieron los chicos por 3ra vez

- ya callense y vayan a pelear.-dijo Erik aburrido.

- lo que digas.-dijeron los otros chicos desinteresandamente.

- Duncan, ¿aun puedes usar tu poder de nuevo?-pregunto Percy.

- creo que si, ¿porque?

-¿puedes atacarlo a él?-Percy señalo a Hipnos, dios del sueño.

- pagame y luego hablamos.

- te pago con tu vida y si sobrevives hablamos.-dijo Percy sonriendo mientras un aura oscura apareció.

- aja...-dijo Duncan algo asustado.-creo que todos están locos aquí...-toco a Hipnos y este quedo sin poderes. Duncan se vio más cansado.

- no más que Izzy.-dijo Bridgette respirando agitada. Ambos se ayudaron para llegar al hotel de regreso. Percy los acompaño llevandose a Hipnos por las buenas.

- nadie está más que Izzy.-dijo Pel mientras los demás sonreían un poco.

- el dios del miedo y la diosa de la discordia fueron vencidos... Por Katie y Sadie?-dijo Lena mientras Thalia sacaba a los dioses vencidos del lugar.

- somos MAPS y nadie puede atacar a la otra.-dijo Katie.

- estuviste genial.-dijo Sadie

- tu más...

- no, tu estuviste definitivamente mas genial que yo

- no, tu estuviste definitivamente mucho mas genial de lo que yo pude ser

- awww~ en serio? Eres mi mejor amiga.-dijo Sadie. Ambas se abrazaron.

- que cursi...-dijo Erik

- que duro...-murmuró Pelayo abrazando un poco a Lena.

- suertudas...-dijo Rue mirando a las chicas.-no hicieron mas que tocarlos y ahí acabo todo.

- que esperabas?-dijo Eclipse.

- deberíamos ayudar a los demás...-dijo Thalia.

- están locas? No estamos quedando sin semidioses...-dijo Rue.

- todavía están Justin, Sierra, Beth, Noah, Eva, Blaineley, Leshawna y Tyler.-dijo Nico apareciendo en la reunión.

- juras que Blaineley va a hacer algo-dijo Noah sarcásticamente acercándose a los chicos.

- lo obligo.-dijo Eclipse.

- ya casi no hay tantos dioses.-dijo Hazel positivamente.

Y entonces aparecieron mas dioses nordicos, ibéricos y egipcios. Además, Zeus todavía no era vencido, ni Ares, ni Hades.

- Iris cayo.-informo Urania.

- mientras venzamos a los Olímpicos y a Hera todo estará bien.-dijo Brian sonriendo.

- claro, tienes idea de como venceremos a Hera sin morir en el intento?-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

- eso es fácil. Hestia pelea con Hera o bien, ella la distrae, alguien drena sus poderes y puff, no mas control mental contra los dioses.-sugirió Travis.

- si claro, con los dioses mas fuertes controlados todavía que son una guardia para ella crees que...-comenzó Noah.

- no más Ares.-Heather y Toby salieron triunfantes llevando a Ares con los dioses vencidos.-Erik, necesito que me limes las uñas y me des un masaje de espalda.

- rayos... Olvide que todavía soy su sirviente...-se quejo Erik mientras iba tras Heather. Varios rieron.

- ¿decías, señor pesimista?-se burló Nico.

- aun están Hades y Zeus...-siguió Noah.

- fiuuu... Acabamos con Hades por fin...-suspiro Dark. Alejandro iba tras él, cansado.

- ¿como decías?-siguió burlandose Yuki.

- ¡aun esta Zeus...!-se escucharon gritos de victoria.

- ¡JA! ¡Toma esa papi! ¡Por creer q tu hija una loser! JAJAJAJAJA ja...ja...ja...-río Haku hasta que se atoro. Dj le golpeo la espalda suavemente.-gracias...

Entre ambos arrastraron al rey de los dioses fuera del lugar. Luego ambos se reunieron a los demás.

- ok... Creo que ahora esta bien atacar a Hera.-dijo Eclipse sonriendo.

- no creen que esta siendo DEMASIADO fácil?-cuestiono Pelayo.

- o somos muy buenos peleadores.-dijo Bridgette optimista.

- quien esta todavía aptos para pelear quedese de pie.-dijo Noah. La mayoría rieron de esa propuesta pero enseguida se desplomaron en el piso. Todos los que pelearon sin excepción cayeron rendidos de nuevos.

- ay ay, mi cuerpito... Creo que el rayo de papá me afecto...-se quejo Haku.

- yo... Vencer a 2 dioses en menos de 10 minutos... Me muero...-dijo Eclipse.

- maldito Hades.-dijeron Alejandro y Dark.

- yo estoy bien.-dijo Nico.

- ¿en serio? ¡Bien Nico!-Hazel le da palmadas en la espalda. Nico palidecio y cayo al suelo también.

- dolor, dolor, vete ya... Cansancio vete con él...-dijo Sammie.

- estamos en problemas...-dijo Noah.

- piensa en algo cerebrito. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Contando nuestro desplomado ejercito y tus vagos subordinados...-se burló Yuki con expresión de dolor.

- genial...-miro a su alrededor. Incluso Urania, Pelayo y Erik que se supone deberían ser los más fuertes estaban cansados. Haku, Dark, Nico, Sammie, Eclipse, Lena, Calixte, Annabeth, Percy, Toby, Brian, Briana, Thalia...-definitivamente estoy perdido.

- a menos que pelees tu solo...-sugirió Haku.

- oigan, ¿y Courtney?-pregunto Travis.

- ¿no la tenían ustedes?-dijo Noah. Travis y Connor se asustaron.

- oh no...

Oh si... La adorada Courtney (notese el sarcasmo) estaba de nuevo reunida con mamí. Y ellas cuchicheaban sonriendo.

- supongo que no tengo opción. Dado que Tyler, Blaineley, Justin, Sierra y Beth son inutiles...

- oye!-dijeron los nombrados.

- me enfrentare a Hera solo.-termino Noah. Hestia y Dioniso aparecieron.

- vamos a ayudar.-dijo Hestia sonriendo.

- yo vengo a ver no a pelear.-dijo Dioniso.

- bien... Eva, Leshawna, cubranos a mi y a Hestia mientras vamos a pelear. Yo voy con Courtney. Usted va contra Hera hasta que la deje sin inmortalidad.-dijo Noah.

- si Courtney toca a Hestia perderás. Es un juego de azar y habilidad. Seguro de esto?-dijo Eclipse.-estas apostando toda la guerra.

- estoy seguro. No fallare...-dijo Noah para luego murmurarse.-no esta vez.

- suerte Noah.-dijo Cody.

- quiero comer.-dijo Owen.

- que tengas buena batalla.-dijeron los demás.

- Noah...-lo llamo Yuki. Se puso de pie lentamente y se quito su collar de curación.-toma este collar y gana esta guerra... Por m... Por todos nosotros.

Todos se pusieron de pie ayudándose unos a otros y tocaron el collar como muestra de que lo acompañarían sea cual sea el resultado.

- gracias Yuki... Gracias a todos... Es hora de acabar con esto...-dijo Noah y se alejo con paso decidido. Se puso el collar en el cuello y saco su espada. Hestia lo seguía.

Se acercaron al ejercito de dioses. Eva y Leshawna estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento.

- amigo, esto da mas miedo que cualquier cosa que Chris haga en sus malditos realitys.-comento Leshawna.

- pateare algunos traseros hoy.-dijo Eva.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca a Hera, los dioses allí presentes se dispusieron a atacar pero Hestia hizo un aro de fuego para detenerlos.

- interesante... ¿Hestia, hermana, que quieres conmigo?-dijo Hera.

- vengo a hacerte una propuesta.-dijo Hestia.-dejare que este chico inteligente te la diga.

Todos miraron a Noah.

- una batalla, tu y yo. Sin trampas, ni intervenciones de afuera. Eso decidirá la batalla.-dijo Noah sin mostrar temor.

- ¿no crees que seria mas justo una batalla 2 contra 2: Hestia y tu vs mi hija Courtney y yo?-propuso Hera. Noah sonrió.

- "ha caido perfectamente"-pensó Noah. Luego dijo en voz alta.-perfecto, por mi no hay problema. Mis condiciones son las mismas. Solo nosotros 4 sin trampas ni intervenciones de gente (sean dioses, semidioses, mortales o mounstros) de el equipo contrario. Sera una batalla solo con lo que tengamos a mano.

- perfecto. Quien gane, decidirá el fin de la guerra. Si tu ganas, me retiro y juro por el río Estigio que no volveré a planear algo así. Si yo gano, todos los semidioses que están aquí seran desaparecidos del mapa y yo gobernare a la tierra -dijo Hera.-¿juras por el río Éstigio seguir este pacto?

- lo juro. ¿Jurás por tu honor, tu vida y por el rio Estigio seguir este pacto de acuerdo al resultado de la batalla?

- lo juro.-Hera se puso de pie y Courtney saco su espada. Una improvisada cancha de combate apareció.-vamos a ganar hija.

- si madre.

- confió en ti Noah. Se que ganaremos.-dijo Hestia.

- ¿cómo lo sabe?

- optimismo.-sonrió y saco una cuchilla .

- ¡que la batalla final de comienzo!-grito Hera mientras un fuego rodeaba el cuadro de batalla.

- este... Es el final...-dijo Noah mientras, después de girar su espada, corrió hacia Courtney con fuerza y valentía.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje faltan 1 cap más y el epilogo y muere esta historia T.T que increible que llegue al final... gracias a Sammynekkomercury, Lordkukuku, QuiaoMei y Eclipse total por seguir comentando. Son mi razon de terminar esta historia :) su apoyo es muy reconfortante... ejeje Comenten, ne? La escritora aprecia sus comentarios.<strong>

**Ja ne! :3**


	25. El fin de la Guerra Santa

**Discl****aimer: no he hecho nada de Total Drama ni de Percy Jackson. Todo fue creado por Teletoon y Rick Riordan**

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez. Noah y Courtney estaban igualados en poder. Hera, a pesar de tener una lanza, no podía estar igualada con Hestia. Se veía que cuando Hestia se proponía algo, lo lograba. Llevaba la ventaja con Hera.

- eres bueno.-dijo Courtney. Una vez más chocaron espadas, derecha, izquierda, centro, arriba, abajo, centro...-pero no lo suficiente.

- que honor, Courtney me dijo que soy buen peleador.-puso los ojos en blanco.-¿solo pasaras haciendo eso? ¿No tienes habilidades especiales?-se burló Noah.

- no las necesito. Soy buena sin ellas.

- que bueno, así estamos empate, porque no tampoco tengo. Pero se hacer varios trucos.-dijo Noah y saco otra espada de su espalda. Y entonces se empezó a atacar con ambas espadas como si fuera un espadachin profesional.

- Noah, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto Eva desde afuera.

- trucos Eva, trucos.-dijo Noah. Atacaba rápidamente, casi como un rayo. Derecha, izquierda, dobles, golpe giratorio, estocada...

- ¡ouch, idiota! ¡Te demandare a ti y a tus tontas espadas!-grito Courtney sobando su mano izquierda.

- ¡ataca de una vez a Hera!-dijo Leshawna.

Noah corrió hacia Hera que estaba ocupada en una asesina pelea contra Hestia. Ambas tenían heridas con sangre dorada de los dioses pero Hestia parecía tener ventaja. El único semidiós bueno de allí corrió hacia Hera pero Courtney le lanzo una cuchilla que le paso rozando.

- no te metas con mi mama.-dijo. Noah siguió corriendo pero esta vez hacia atrás para encarar a Courtney.

- atacame si puedes, princesita de mami.-se burló el chico.

- jamas me digas así, comelibros.-dijo Courtney molesta lanzándose hacia Noah.

La batalla cambio. Ahora Noah y Courtney giraban alrededor de las diosas peleando. Nadie movía ni un músculo excepto...

-... -2 ojos rojos se encendieron en la multitud y una persona comenzó a avanzar a la pelea. Otra le siguió.

Courtney sonrio y siguió peleando. Pronto, Noah volvió a vencerla y unos segundos antes de tocar a Hera, una espada cargada de electricidad apareció en su camino. Hestia cayó al suelo sin su aura de fuego poderosa.

- ¿Haku?-miro a la chica con sus ojos rojos. Luego, Noah miro a Hestia vencida siendo tocada por Alejandro.- Al...-molesto, miro a Hera.

- dije que nadie de MI equipo podía intervenir. Nunca dije del tuyo.-se justifico la diosa con mirada de satisfacción.

- tramposa...-Noah estiro su mano luego de apartar no tan gentilmente a Haku y...

- acabenlos.-ordeno Hera. Courtney volvió a la batalla contra Noah.

Para sorpresa de todos, Haku y Alejandro desaparecieron y reaparecieron al final del lugar, donde estaban los semidioses y comenzaron a atacar sin pierdad.

- Haku... ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No eras de nuestro equipo?-decía Bridgette siendo defendida por Dark. Este no se veía nada bien como para seguir peleando.

- mirale los ojos. Son rojos. Esta siendo manipulada de nuevo.-observo Dark.-no fue salvada del todo. Nico...

El chico emo estaba inconsciente en el piso. Hazel estaba a su lado con preocupación pues el chico estaba blanco como un fantasma... aún más de lo usual. Alejandro peleaba contra Vitani.

- eres un maldito traidor...-murmuro la chica. El latino sonrió y golpeo a su hermana lanzandola hacia Trent y Sammie.

- ¡Vitani! ¡Alejandro maldito!-Sammie se puso de pie.

- no vayas... Estás muy débil...-suplico Trent con preocupación.

- descuida Trent.-Sammie sonrió.-estaré bien, lo prometo.

La hija de Boreas se alejó para enfrentar a Al. Mientras tanto, Haku dejo fuera de combate a Dark y se enfrentaba a Rue. Los demás seguían apenas despiertos.

Por otro lado, Noah estaba entre la espada y el fuego. Hera y Courtney lo estaban acorralando. Y estaba planeando algo maquiavelico. Pero Noah no se quedaba atrás. Vio como Hestia se levantaba silenciosamente y se acercaba a Hera. Asintió y Noah supo que hacer. Con sus últimas fueras, Hestia saltó.

- ¡ah! ¡Suéltame!-grito Hera siendo aprisionada por una débil pero perseverante Hestia.

- ¡aléjate de mi madre!-grito Courtney abalanzandose sobre Hestia.

- ¡ah!-fue el turno de Noah para lanzarse, con espadas y todo, sobre Hera.

- ¡quítate de encima!-Hera logró quitarle a Noah una de sus espadas pero la otra se incrustó en su blanquecina piel sin poder evitarse.

- ¡AHHHH!-varios gritos sonaron.

Haku revolvió su cabeza y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Con dolor en todos lados, abrió y enfocó sus ojos para ver lo que había hecho. Sangre en sus manos y su cuerpo, como en una pesadilla y una especie de deja vu vino. Vio el cuerpo de Rue con su espada Windbreaker y la perdida espada de Noah atravesadas por el pecho. La chica brillaba en plateado y sonreía.

- ha acabado...-dijo.

- Rue... Amiga... No...

- descuida, estaré bien. La señora Artemisa me cuidara.-justo en ese momento, Artemisa dejo de forcejear por escapar de las cuerdas. Los demás dioses la imitaron.-lamento haberte lástimado...

Brian y Briana se acercaron a Rue discretamente y le pusieron una mano en el cuerpo. Haku se miro así misma y vio que tenía cuchillas en el cuerpo. No era nada mortal pero la chica cayo hacia atrás, totalmente adolorida. Y así como estaba, le tomo la mano a Rue.

- descuida, volveremos a vernos amiga...-y la pelinegra cerro los ojos aun sonriendo. Luego su mano cayo, dejando a Haku con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella también cerro sus ojos mientras los gemelos parecían trasmitir su energia a Rue. El cuerpo de la cazadora de Artemisa se volvió brillante y se desvaneció en polvo brillante que subió al cielo y se transformo en estrellas, en una constelación.

- se fusionó con la constelación de la cazadora. Ahora es la constelación de las guerreras.-dijo Percy sentado en el suelo mirando al cielo.

- Estará bien... Nos cuidará desde el cielo. Era una genial cazadora. Merece mucho estar allá arriba.-dijo Briana. Haku se puso de pie con los ojos rojos del llanto.

Por otro lado, un brillo azul había dejado cegado a Trent. Estaba ocupado curando a Vitani cuando en medio de la batalla de Al y Sammie, la chica dio un aullido seguido del destello. Cuando abrió los ojos, Trent vio una triste imagen. Un extraño iceberg que apareció repentinamente y dentro de él, se encontraban los congelados cuerpos de Sammie y Alejandro. Pero ni espadas ni piedras pudieron romper aquel poderoso hielo.

- ¡Sammie! ¡Sammie!-gritaba el guitarrista golpeando y golpeando.

Vitani, Lena y Jay se acercaron a intentar romper el hielo. Mas obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Incluso Calixte que era contrincante de Sammie, sintió un frío en el corazón al ver a la hija de Boreas congelada y probablemente muerta.

Pero aun más importante, unos metros más al frente, estaban Hestia y Courtney en el suelo viendo como Hera aullaba de dolor con Noah encima de ella. Su espada la había atravezado y su mano tocaba el brazo de la que una vez fue inmortal. La diosa sangraba dorado y para terror de Courtney, caía al piso totalmente a la merced de Noah.

- te maldigo, Noah Desari...-dijo.

- ¡mamá! ¡Mamá!-grito Courtney corriendo hacia Hera. Se inclino sobre ella.

- Courtney... Eres...-la diosa alzó la mano y golpeo a su hija fuertemente a pesar de estar moribunda.-una completa idiota.

- mamá...-la mirada de Courtney al igual que la de Noah era de sorpresa.

- tu no eres mi hija. Siendo diosa de matrimonio, yo no tengo hijos con otros que no sean de Zeus. Tú eres hija de Hebe, la diosa de la juventud. Por eso no eres tan fuerte, por eso no eras importante. Hebe te entrego a mi cuando eras pequeña por lo que yo soy tu jefa, mas no tu madre. Menuda tonta.-dijo Hera sin piedad.

- ¿solo me usaste?

- necesitaba a un semidiós de Drama Total de mi lado. Es todo. Usarte o no dependio de las circunstancias.

- eres una maldita... Si no estuvieras muriendo ahora yo...-Courtney alzó el puño y con ira, lo acerco pero se detuvo.-pero no soy como tu.

Courtney guardo su espada y se alejo de Hera. Pero otro rayo surcó el cielo y cayó sobre la diosa del matrimonio. Haku, completamente fuera de sí y cegada por su propio odio y dolor por la muerte de Rue, se acercó a la diosa a una velocidad increíble y, aún machada de sangre y herida como estaba, atacó a Hera sin piedad alguna. Espadazo tras espadazo, sangre corría y Haku aún no lograba disminuir su sed de venganza.

- ¡Muere maldita! ¡Por tus estúpidos caprichos y tontas fantasías de dominar el mundo mi mejor amiga ha muerto por tu mano y la mía! ¡Quiero que me regreses a mi mejor amiga! ¡Devuélveme a Rue!

- Basta Haku…-dijo la voz de Pelayo sosteniendo la espada de Haku en el aire antes de asentarle otro golpe a Hera que estaba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.-Ni ella ni nadie podrá hacer que Rue vuelva.

- Pero, Pel… ella hizo que matara a mi mejor amiga… no es justo…-murmuró Haku.

- Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Además, la venganza no hace más que traer desgracia… se acabó Haku, contrólate un poco… vámonos a casa.-dijo Noah suspirando.

Haku jadeo de cansancio y se volvió a desplomar en el suelo. Erik la cargó con mucho cuidado para alejarse del lugar. Noah también dejo a la agonizante diosa y se acerco a Hestia para ayudarla. Ella le sonrió.

- sabia que triunfariamos

- aun a costa de sus poderes...

- estaré bien.-Hestia volvió a tener su aura de poder. Noah miro hacia atrás y era Courtney tocando a Hestia. La diosa le dio palmaditas en el hombro y se fue a ayudar a los semidioses. Courtney se fue del lugar poco después.

- Sammie...-murmuro Bridgette mientras ella y Percy miraban como su hermana Yuki trataba de manipular el agua congelada. Toby trataba de descongelar el hielo con fuego pero era en vano.

- dejenme ayudarlos.-Hestia se adelanto a los demás y haciendo fuego, descongeló lentamente el iceberg de Sammie.

Tanto Alejandro como Sammie cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Todos corrieron hacia Sammie dado que ella era muy querida por todos. Ella estaba más blanca que un fantasma y más fría de lo que debería. Aun asustados, los chicos le pusieron ropa encima y junto a Toby, varios hicieron fuego para calentarla. Trent la abrazaba más nervioso que nunca para así darle calor corporal a la chica. Thalia y Percy estaban curando a la inconsciente Haku mientras Jay y Pelayo cargaban a Nico y a Dark. Pasadas las horas, vieron que los daños no fueron tan feos como se estimaban. Si bien habían destruido media Nueva York, los daños no eran tan caros ni irreparables. Soltaron a los dioses cuando ya estaban en pleno uso de sus facultades.

- lamentamos que esto pasara.-comenzó Atenea abrazando a sus hijos Annabeth, Eclipse y Noah.

- sabíamos que Hera no soportaba a los semidioses, en especial los de Zeus.-Hermes miro a Haku, Thalia y Jason.-pero no sabíamos que odiara a los dioses también.

- pero así pasa y ahora que nuestros hijos pelearon y dieron fin a esta guerra santa, todo esta bien.-dijo Poseidon abrazando también a sus hijos Bridgette, Percy y Yuki.

- deberíamos recompensarlos a todos por ayudar.-sugirió Hefesto. Los dioses asintieron y miraron a Zeus.

- mi hija sacrifico casi su vida. Merece una recompensa.-dijo Boreas señalando a Sammie.

- yo perdi a mi hija Rue...-dijo Demeter lamentandose.-nunca pude darle un poco de cereal...

- mamá, deja el cereal en paz.-dijo Persefone molesta.-siempre metes al cereal en todos lados...

- eso no viene al caso. Estamos de acuerdo en que hemos perdido a varios de nuestros hijos en esta guerra. Zeus, di tu opinión y acabemos con esto.-dijo Hades encadenando a Alejandro con cadenas de huesos.

- debemos deliberarlo un poco entre todos. Hasta entonces, curense y descansen. Mandaré a Iris con el día y la fecha de la reunión. Todos los semidioses que pelearon de nuestro lado deben ir.-decidió Zeus. Los dioses lo miraron con reproche pero lo siguieron hasta el Emphire State. Todos menos Apolo.

- ¿quién quiere ser curado?-pregunto animadamente.

Definitivamente, la felicidad de Apolo les indicó que aquella sangrienta batalla, la Guerra Santa entre dioses y semidioses, la semidiosmaquia*, casi llegaba a su fin. Solo falta el desenlace. El final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>*las guerras memorables de los dioses siempre terminan en "maquia" así como la Titanomaquia(guerra de dioses vs titanes) y la Gigantomaquia(guerra de dioses vs gigantes). Así que invente Semidiosmaquia(guerra de dioses vs semidioses).<strong>

**jejeje solo falta el epílogo T.T la verdad extrañare mucho esta historia :3 pero toda buena historia tiene un principio y un final. **

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
